THE Hetalia Truth or Dare Show 0w0
by Swirly592
Summary: The place where you can get the cast of Hetalia, plus some, to do ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! This is another Swirls installment of a story! I really need your reviews this time! I'll give you a cookie! *shows box of cookies* They're yours if-_**

**_North Korea: You shouldn't bribe the reviewers!_**

**_Costa Rica: Yes, that is- *butterfly randomly appears*Pretty butterfly!_**

**_North Korea: You know, on second thought, why don't you give the reviewers Costa Rica?_**

* * *

><p><em>*Three teenage girls walked into a large white room with multiple doors leading to elsewhere. All the girls were carrying fairly big sacs, full of an unknown substance.*<em>

Morgan: Hi there! I'm Swirly592, but you can call me Morgan. These are my friends Helen and Kendra. ^_^

Helen: Hey, what's up?

Kendra: Oh! Um, hi.

Helen: You may be wondering what are inside these sacs of ours.

Morgan: Why, it's our magic poofing powder of course! We can poof anyone in here!

Kendra: We are here to host our very own Hetalia truth or dare show.

Helen: I thought this was for pokémon! Well, I like Hetalia too.

Morgan: The entire cast can be dared! Here are my OC's that will be joining us *uses poofing dust*;

India: नमस्ते वहाँ(0). These girls are forcing us to speak as much English as possible.

Siberia: Привет (1). I'm glad I can be here. *claps hands together* I hope this will be fun to watch and record!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Siberia: What? It could be good blackmail. *pokes Georgia* Cестра (2), it is your turn to speak.

Georgia: *somehow manages to wave at camera* Привет! I can't believe you invited me here to this show!

Kendra: How do you manage to wave at the camera while blind?

Helen: Why is she blind in the first place?

Morgan: I wanted to make her interesting. *shrugs*

Slovenia: U-u-u-uh, zdravo (3). Please don't hurt me. Strah me… (4)

Slovakia: Hej ľudí (5)! Don't mind my unusually quiet sestra. She's a bit shy, no matter how un-awesome that is!

Helen: That sounded strangely like Prussia…

Slovakia: You know Prussia? He's one of my best priatelia (6)!

Kendra: I can see that.

Czech: Please excuse my obnoxious sister. She can be quite the droga (7) sometimes.

Ireland: For three american girls, you definitely have a lot of translating to do. *begins to tune guitar* Ba mhaith liom a bheith leat fuath... (8)

Costa Rica: İHola mis amigos (9)! *oblivious to everything around her* Is today no nice?

Puerto Rico: Sister, you really must work on your English… It is a disgrace.

Brazil: Puerto Rico that is no way to talk to your sister. Não é que Lola certa (10)?

North Korea 모든 당신을 죽 일 것 이다... (11)

Kendra: Is that it?

Helen: I hope so. But, you can dare the OC's and us too!

Argentina: Nós nunca concordou com isso! (12)

Morgan: Now I think that is all the people. This is our first show! Please give some dares to do. We will accept _any_. No matter what they are.

Ireland: Wait, why are you telling them to dare if this a TRUTH or dare show?

Morgan: The people tend to send in more dares than truths.

Everyone other than Costa Rica and the hosts: *emo corner* Great...

Hosts: Bye!

* * *

><p><strong><em>(0) Hello there<em>**

**_(1) Hi_**

**_(2) Sister_**

**_(3) hello_**

**_(4) I'm scared…_**

**_(5) Hey peoples!_**

**_(6) friends_**

**_(7) dope_**

**_(8) I would hate to be you…_**

**_(9) Hi my friends!_**

**_(10) Isn't that right Lola?_**

**_(11) I will kill you all…_**

**_(12) We never agreed to this!_**

**_Morgan: Please review so we can have your favorite characters appear!_**

_**Russia**_:**_You're making a show, da?_**

**_Morgan: R-R-Russia. Well, yes I'm making a show. The first chapter/episode just e-e-e-ended. B-but, you probably won't be needed until the next one. Y-your early..._**

**_Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol... *creepy aura begins to appear*_**

**_Morgan: Kya! I don't want to be mauled! Waaa! *begins to run from a pipe-wielding Russia*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Imagine a girl sitting at a computer, reading random things and checking for reviews._ _Russia and two other girls are in a different room for a reason that I don't know. That is the setting ^_^._**

* * *

><p>Morgan: KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!<p>

Russia: *walks in, pulling Kendra and Helen with him* What happened, da?

Kendra: That was a scary scream. Um, Russia, can you let us go?

Morgan: We have TWO reviews! In such a short time!

Helen: Great! Let's go get everyone. *grabs Russia by the collar* You're coming too.

North Korea: *eavesdropping* Shit! Everyone! Run damn it, run!

China: Why should we run, aru?

India: *was also eavesdropping* They. Have. Reviews.

America: Well, the hero can fix that!

Kendra: Fix what? *innocent smile*

Helen: When did the Axis and Allies get here? I wanted to use the poofing powder…

Morgan: Ignoring the insanity slightly, our first review is from **XxWanderingxOtakuXx:**

**I want to see what Russia would do if he had to take care of a cat for an entire show.**

Helen: OK! Let's poof in Greece! *the powder creates rainbows of colors. When the powder fades, there is a sleeping Greece*

Greece: Zzz…

England: Why did you have Greece appear?

Morgan: *staring at sleeping Greece like a fan girl* It doesn't matter! *poke* Greece-san, can we have two of your cats?

Greece: Zzz, ok, Zzz…

Morgan: Russia, take care of this cat.

Russia: Take care of the cat, da?

Kendra: *looks at cards* Yep, that's a dare. I think.

Italy: Kitty! *Italy and Costa Rica begin to play with the second cat*

Georgia: Brother, please don't kill the cat.

Russia: Da!

Morgan: Oh, I forgot to mention. If you don't do a dare, North Korea, Argentina, and Russia can attack you. ^_^

Everyone else: *cowers*

Helen: *takes cards* Next we have **Emily Archor:**

**Uh~ Hiya! The name's Emily! So I guess I have a couple of truths and dares~!**

**France~ hug someone and grope them 8D**

**Big Brother Spain~ tell Canada he's cute**

**England make something for Italy to eat.**

**Romano hug Germany**

**Hosts, who are your favorite Hetalia characters?**

**Uh...sorry if it's little. It's late right now and this all I can think right now since I'm a bit tired. Next time I review, I'll make sure to add more! Bai-nii~!**

Morgan: Great! But first… *poofs in Spain, Canada, Romano, and Hungary* Hungary, welcome to the show! Feel welcome to record any yaoi moments that appear.

Hungary: XD

Kendra: Uh, France, you have to hug someone and… *whispers second part in his ear*

France: Of course _Mon cherie_! *walks up to Morgan and begins to grope her*

Morgan: Ah! Get off me! *pushes France away* I don't want to get raped!

France: You cannot rape ze willing.

Morgan: I wasn't willing! Gr… Russia, you can hurt France if you want. *smiles when France runs for his life*

Costa Rica: Espana, you must tell Canada he is linda (1).

Spain: …Who?

Slovakia: Here he is! *pushes Canada in front of Spain, along with Slovenia*

Spain: Oh! Canada, you are cute~!

Canada: *blushes* T-thank you.

Helen: England, you can make some food for Italy! Can you also make some scones?

Morgan: I want fish 'n chips!

America: You are going to die!

England: *glaring at America* My food is not that bad you bloody git!

Ireland: Well, brother, it sort of is…

England: *walks into the kitchen gloomily* I'll be back…

Italy: Ve! Do I really have to eat it?

Kendra: Well, that is part of the dare. Unless you would rather get hurt.

Italy: Doitsu! Save me, ve! *grabs onto Germany's leg*

Romano: Let go of that potato bastard you idiot!

Morgan: Oh Romano~! You have to hug Germany.

Romano: I'M NOT HUGGING THAT DAMN POTATO BASTARD!

Morgan: Please? *puppy dog face*

Romano: *slightly blushing* Hmph! Fine… *gives Germany the quickest hug on earth*

Czech: That is a slight disappointment.

Morgan: Well, I'm happy you did it! *gives Romano a big hug and a kiss on the cheek*

Spain: Ah! Mi tomate has a girlfriend! *un-phased by Romano's glare*

Helen: Finally, we have the Hosts truths! I honestly like England the best.

England: *finally walks out with food* I'm glad I'm liked by someone. Italy, here is some beef.

Helen: *uses poofing powder on the scones* Abbie will love us for the scones!

Kendra: I don't know the characters that well. I think I'll go with Italy. *pokes a scone carefully*

Italy: Ve~! *goes back to eating the food unhappily*

Morgan: *still clinging to Romano* Probably Russia or Romano~! *let's go of Romano to eat* This is yummy!

Costa Rica: Russia, what happened to the cat? *cuddling kitty*

Russia: *blinks then looks over to Greece who has laid down on Japan. The cat is on Japan's head*

Japan: Can you get Greece-kun off of me?

Morgan: *fan girl squeal* Hungary, please give me a copy!

Hungary: *taking pictures* Ok!

Siberia: Well, the cat isn't dead…

Kendra: I think that is the end…

Helen: Ok. BYE!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)Cute<strong>_

**_Me: I must thank the two reviewers! *hands them cookies* Maybe I'll get more reviews! owo_**

**_Japan: But what if you don't, Morgan-san?_**

**_Me: Yes I will! Shut up Japan!_**

**_Japan: 0_0_**

**_Me: Oh! I'm sorry! TT_TT *stops crying when the phone rings* Hello?_**

**_?: THANK YOU FOR THE SCONES! They were the best ones I've ever eaten. Who made them?_**

**_Me: *rubbing ear* Abbie, first, your welcome. And England made them._**

**_Abbie: Yeah ,I know they are an english food, but WHO made them._**

**_Me: England, from Hetalia._**

**_Abbie: Fine, don't tell me. And, I STILL WON'T WATCH HETALIA! *ends call*_**

**_Me: But England really made them..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Helen: *reading reviews* Wow! We are popular. Kendra, Morgan, time for another show!

K+M: Yay!

Hetalia characters: Yay. TT_TT

Kendra: Can I do this one?

Morgan: *shrugs* Why not?

Kendra: ^_^ Well, let's first poof in Kitty! *the poofing powder causes a girl with long white hair and blue eyes wearing a long white robe with a black sash and a black lily crown to appear. She has white kitty ears and a kitty tail.*

Kitty: Yes! I can be an assistant! Can I say my dares? *everyone nods* Ok, so, **dares *whispers so countries can't hear*:**

**Romano, date. With Morgan. NOW.**

***jumps on Germany's back* I LOVE BEING ON PEOPLES BACKS! : 3**

**Sealand, I recognize you as a country! *huggles***

**Canada, I KNOW YOU EXIST! *huggles***

**Puerto Rico, I'm so glad about being Puerto Rican.**

**Switzerland, SWITZY! I DEMAND A GUNFIGHT! *brings out gun***

**America, it would be soooooo much better if u were a kid. *gets on knees and chants a spell. America's a kid***

**England... You're welcome.**

**That person on the phone that won't watch Hetalia (Abbie), WATCH HETALIA! Or you will listen to Justin Bieber! Or Rebecca Black, whichever one's worse...**

**Liechtenstein, Can I be your big sister?**

**Truths:**

**Russia, isn't the first step for everyone becoming one with you merging with those who are willing? Like Belarus.**

**Morgan, do you like Romano?**

Morgan: Kitty, I LOVE YOU! Come on Romano! *drags Romano away by the wrist*

Romano: I never agreed to this!

Morgan: So… you don't like me? *sad eyes*

Romano: *begins to blush* I-I do but… Argh! Fine! *is pulled away by Morgan*

Kitty: *lays arms on Germany's head* Time to make people appear! I say Italy can do it!

Germany: *tries his hardest to look at the girl on his back* Are you sure?

Italy: I can do it Doitsu! *poofing powder refuses to work* Ve?

Helen: *takes back the powder* It will only work for AUTHORIZED people. *poofs in Sealand, Switzerland and Liechtenstein*

Kitty: Sealand! I recognize you! *proceeds to huggle*

Kendra: Huggle, nice word. But Russia, your truth… *shows him truth*

Russia: Da, but Belarus wants a different type of merge. *shakes slightly*

Slovenia: I'm happy I have no dares.

Canada: Well- *is huggled by Kitty* Y-you can see me?

Kitty: Of course! Who can't?

Costa Rica: Kitty, why are you hugging air?

Slovenia: Costa Rica…

Argentina: *whacks Costa Rica* You idiot! Canada is there!

Costa Rica: Ow! Italy! TT_TT *runs to Italy for comfort*

Puerto Rico: Ignoring my sister, I am glad you are Puerto Rican. It is nice for someone to have the same heritage as I.

Brazil: Formal much?

H+K: *shake heads*

Kitty: Switzerland, GUN FIGHT TIME! *let's go of Canada*

Kendra: Eep! Not in here! *points to one of the doors*

Kitty: *shrugs and walks out of the door*

{Many gunshots later}

*Kitty and Switzerland walk in*

Kitty: It was a tie, damn it. Liechtenstein, CAN I BE YOUR SISTER?

Liechtenstein: Uh, I don't think that is even possi-

Czech: You can't be my sister's sister!

Kitty: Why not?

Czech: Because…You can't!

Liechtenstein: Uh,

Slovenia: Guys…*ignored* GUYS, SHUT UP! Let's just get back to the show.

Helen: She can be scary…

Kitty: Oh America~!

America: *eating a burger* What can the- *turned into a kid* What just happened?

Kitty: You're welcome . *is talking to England*

England: *nods slightly* Ha! You're a kid again you bloody git!

America: Turn me back!

Kitty: It will wear off… eventually.

Romano: *walks in carrying a sleeping Morgan*

Italy: Ve~. What happened?

Romano: She fell asleep, that's all you idiot.

Morgan: *murmuring* Cuddly. Like Kaesy.

Everyone: ?

Spain: Ah! Mi tomate has a girlfriend!

Romano: She isn't my girlfriend! *drops Morgan by accident*

Morgan: *rubbing back of head* Ow… What just happened?

England: You went on a date with Romano, he carried you back sleeping, and- *interrupted by Morgan*

Morgan: You carried me Romano? *jumps on Romano, causing them both to fall* That's so sweet!

Kitty: That answers her truth… *looks at Morgan cuddling up to Romano, which Hungary and Siberia are recording* Who was on the phone last time?

Kendra: Oh, that was Abbie. You can't get her to watch Hetalia. She doesn't understand ANY manga or anime. *Japan frowns after hearing this*

Helen: Time for reviewer #2, **Sweee-chan;**

**Hi! ~**

**This is my first time reviewing so here we :**

**Russia: Do soviet Russian for an hour with everybody listening to you**.

**Romano: Eat a potato**.

**England: Cook food for everybody and send some too me**.

**Ireland: Have a drinking contest with Prussia and Germany**.

**Truths:**

**Spain: Do you love Romano?**

**Belarus: Why do you love your brother so much?**

**Hungary: Who is your favorite pairing?**

**Egypt: What do you think of Cyprus? you can't say 'I don´t know.'**

**That´s all from me.**

**Bye! ~**

Kitty: Dance monkey, dance! *ignores Russia's glare*

{one Soviet Russia/hour later}

Helen: Ok… How about we poof in the others first? *turns to give bag to Morgan, but notices she, Italy, Romano, and Greece (BIG surprise here) were asleep* Fine, I'll do it. *Egypt,Prussia, and Belarus appear*

Belarus: Big brother! *is glomped by Ireland*

Ireland: Belarus! My best friend~!

China: They are friends, aru?

France: How is zat possible?

Kitty: Romano, wake up! *yelling wakes everyone (but Greece) up*

Romano: What?

Kitty: Eat this potato! *holds up a tiny potato (cooked, of course)*

Romano: No way I'm gonna eat a damn potato!

Helen: They're not even German! They are from Idaho. In the US!

Romano: *growls, but eats potato*

Morgan: What time is it?

India: Around 2 'o clock. Why?

Morgan: Ok. Nighty night. *curls up to Romano causing him to blush*

Kitty: Time to cook~! England! *Smiles when England goes to bake some scones (and haddock for some)*

Kendra: While we wait, Spain, do you love Romano?

Spain: Of course I love mi tomate!

Romano: *blushing (again)*I will kill you as soon as I can get up.

Morgan: *sleep talking* Hungary… favorite… pairing…?

Hungary: *looks at the cards quickly, then back to Morgan* That is sort of creepy, but my favorite pairing is…ALL YAOI! 0w0

Kitty: Pick ONE!

Hungary: Fine. I guess USUK… (Muwahaha! I love this pairing!)

England: *walks back in with food and hands it out to everyone* Here's the food, ok?

Kitty: *nomming on England's scones* God, these are delicious! It could use more sugar though.

Kendra: *sighs and sends some of the haddock and some scones to Sweee-chan* Do we have to eat this?

Slovakia:*looks at dare* It doesn't say to… YES! I WON'T DIE! Oh, and Belarus, why do you love Russia?

Belarus: Because he is my big brother and he is MINE! *glares at Siberia*

Siberia: Why do you always look at me like that? I've done nothing to you.

Liechtenstein: I don't think- *mouth is covered by Russia*

Russia: That is a good enough answer, da? *isn't afraid of Switzerland and his guns*

Prussia: *reading ALL the cards* KESESESESSESE! This will be very helpful- *drops cards when Hungary walks in front of him, with a frying pan* Gah! You can't hit the awesome me! I have to have a drinking contest with Ireland and West!

Ireland: Really? PREPARE TO LOSE! Us Irish are known for our drinking!

Germany: So are the Germans.

Helen: Give them the beer!

{An hour and a half later}

Prussia: I will *hic* beat the *hic* un-awesome you!*hic*

Ireland: You wish! *not appearing very drunk*

Italy: Ve~! They have been drinking for a while. Doitsu already gave up.

Romano: *still 'trapped' by Morgan* Like I care what that damn potato bastard does.

*THUD*

Ireland: Yay! I win! Now… *falls asleep on top of Prussia*

Kendra: Well, ok… Egypt, what do you think of Cyprus?

Egypt: ...

Kitty: Well?

Egypt: ...ok, I guess...

Helen: Is that it?

Kendra: I think so…

Kitty: Well, GOODBYE~! ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW! That took me more than 3 hours to type… I do it all at once. Well, I hope you liked this! Oh, and comment on how I did you, livvykitty. <strong>_

_**PS: I wasn't kidding about Abbie… Oh, and Kaesy is a guinea pig.  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

North Korea: *reading reviews* Damn it! Must. Delete. Evidence. How do you do this?

Helen: We already read the reviews. You're lucky you don't have any dares. *evil glare*

North Korea: I-I don't care a damn what you do. I will kill you!

Kendra: Well, our first review is from **Emily Archor;**

Morgan: Hey Emily! ^_^

**I'm back. So... (I must say. Not all these crack pairings are like my favorite. I just like crack pairings. So sorry if there are lots of random pairings)**

**Romano...Give Morgan a little peck, ne?**

**Italy hug everyone... (That's a lot of people)**

**France go ahead and kiss someone.**

**Canada hug Italy.**

**America squish a hamburger and say you don't like it.**

**Big Brother Spain~ kissu Canada!**

**I want someone to say that England is hot!**

**Uh...is Iceland there? ... I want China to bow down to him... (Random)**

**Russia...Have someone be handcuffed with you.**

***receives cookie* COOKIE!**

**Hosts! CHOCOLATES FOR YOU ALL! That's all for now, Bai-nii~!**

Morgan: OMG! Chocolate! *tries to steal the rest of the chocolate*

Helen: NO! We must poof in Iceland. *poof*

Iceland: Why am I here?

Costa Rica: Aww, that puffin is sooooo cute~! *cuddles Mr. Puffin*

Kendra: China, BOW DOWN TO ICELAND! I don't like yelling… *takes bite of chocolate*

China: *bows* Why did I have to do that, aru?

India: I don't think Emily knows why…

Italy: Ve~? I have to hug people? Ok! *begins to hug people*

Morgan: This will be awhile… What d- *is kissed by Romano, causing a blush*

Romano: *pulls away after a minute* There. I did the dare, ok? *looks like a…TOMATO!*

Morgan: Wait, so that… Aww… *sits in emo corner, un-phased by the Italy hug she is given*

Hungary: *using video camera* Canada! Give me some yaoi!

Canada: S-so I have more dares?

Slovenia: I-I-I'm sorry Canada. I don't know w-why people like to torture you…

Canada: *is kissed (not the most willingly) by Spain and hugs Italy back when he gets his Ita-hug* Maple…

Ireland: *has handcuffs behind back* Russia~! Belarus~!

Russia: Da? *pushing back Belarus*

Ireland: *handcuffs the two* There you go! I hope you enjoy your crush, Belarus! *talks to self* I can't figure out why they look so similar…

Belarus: Big brother, marry me!

Russia: Go away! *tries to cut the handcuffs*

Italy: *running from Switzerland*Wah! I don't want to die! Ve, Doitsu!

Helen: *ignoring people around her* America, SQUISH THIS HAMBURGER! Then say you don't like them! Oh, England is hot.

America: I can squish a hero's food!

Slovakia: JUST DO IT!

America: TT_TT *squishes burger* I *small sob* don't like it…

Kendra: Was that so hard? *hands him a new burger, which he eats*

Morgan: *still in emo corner* France, go kiss England.

France: Angelterre! I must kiss you!

England: Stay away from me you bloody frog! *begins to do a magic spell. He ends up summoning (my friend) Brittany*

Brittany: *blinks* Where am I? And- FRANCE! 0w0 *glomps him and gives him a kiss, then vanishes*

England: His dare is done!

Japan: England-San, he must kiss someone. That girl kissed him.

England: *grumbles, but is pulled into a kiss by France, who makes it become a make-out session*

Hungary+Japan: *recording while Hungary begins to have a bloody nose*

Siberia: Hehe…*recording so she can give it to everyone*

Morgan: *STILL in emo corner, but has a small bloody nose* Can I have a copy?

Siberia: Of course!

England: *pulls away* That was disgusting you frog!

Ireland: Don't hide how you really feel, brother.

Russia: Da! *handcuffs are broken, but is then hugged by Italy*

Italy: *shaking* V-ve. I'm done…

Argentina: Now that you did your dare, I shall kill you for hugging me. *tries to walk forwards, but is held back by America* Let me go you idiot!

Morgan:** livvykitty** reviewed again…

**Me: WHAT? DOESN'T UNDERSTAND MANGA? WHERE IS SHE! IM GONNA KILL HER! Now I feel like annoying someone...**

**Russia: I know I'm gonna die doing this... scratch that, I'll NEVER die. *takes out chainsaw just in case* Marry. Belarus. *gets ready to defend myself***

**Liechtenstein: I might never be your biological sister, but then again, I could always be as one. Btw, unicorns are real. They're over there. *points to a unicorn***

**Spain: Hola. why do you call Romano a tomato?**

**Romano: Tomato. Tomato. Tomato. *I keep doing this until he answers***

Romano; What the hell do you want?

**Hi.**

**Finland: SANTA! *sits in his lap* I want a pony, a video game, nail polish, the rights to Hetalia, and a puppy! THANKS SANTA! *huggles***

**Greece: you wanna be a part kitty? That can be arranged. *snaps fingers and now Greece has brown kitty ears and a kitty tail***

**England: Maybe if we do a spell they'll see the unicorns and stuff- OMG, IT'S A FLYING BUNNY! *snuggles flying mint bunny***

**Canada: Want some maple ice cream?**

**Slovenia: *eyes flash red* you said you were glad? well here's a dare. sing the duck song, talk nonstop for one minute without breathing about ducks, twirl around everyone five times, sing that your a unicorn, tell China that Hello Kitty sucks, tell Prussia he's not awesome, jump on Russia's shoulders, tell Belarus your gonna steal Russia, and let me pour acid down your throat, all while listening to Friday by Rebecca Black.**

**America: Never eat burgers again!**

**Japan: I 3 ANIME AND MANGA! especially Fruits Basket and Hetalia and Tokyo Mew Mew! OMG, LETS GO WATCH POKEMON!**

**Well... Bye!**

Morgan: Don't kill Abbie! She doesn't get a lot of things, like perverted-ness. I can count the number of times she has got one of those jokes…

Kendra: It's true…

Greece: *with cat ears and tail* Zzz…Thanks…Zzz…

Canada: *eating ice cream* Thanks.

Helen: *poofs in Finland* Hey, what's up?

Finland: There was an odd girl that found me and started asking for things… She does realize I can't give her the rights to Hetalia, right?

Liechtenstein: *looking at the spot where Kitty pointed* I don't see anything…

Czech: What did she mean in that sister, speech, thing?

Everyone: *shrugs*

America: I can't stop eating burgers!

Helen: Just eat hotdogs or something. That's all.

Ireland: My bestie is getting married! I'll help! (If you can't tell, she doesn't like Russia)

Russia: *runs off to go find livvykitty (and leave Belarus)*

Belarus: Big brother! *chases after Russia*

Spain: I call Romano a tomato because he looks like one when he is embarrassed!

Romano: no I don't!

Morgan: Yes you do… *still sad, but out of emo corner*

England: Those gits couldn't see my friends even with magic! But I'm glad you can see them. *small smile*

Ireland: Ah, so you _like _Kitty? *ignores England's glare*

Slovenia: Wait, what did I do to deserve this? *begins to cry*

Czech: Sister! Kitty, she has a tendency to cry! She has been hurt a lot in her life! *mutters* Though, Slovakia and I caused some of it…

Slovenia: *sniff* I guess I'll try to do the dare… *sings the duck song (?)*

Prussia: *duct taped to a chair by, someone* She has a nice voice… She might be almost as awesome as me!

Gilbird: Cheep~!

Slovenia: *finishes song and takes a deep breathe* ,ponds,, themalehasgreenonit'.Thesamecanbesaidforthesouth. *Does a big breathe* (Translation: Ducks are a type of water fowl that live in lakes, ponds, and swamps. The two main types of ducks are Mallard and Wood. In both species, the male has green on its feathers and the female is mostly brown. Both can be found in different parts of the northern US in certain seasons in the year. The same can be said for the south.)

Slovakia: TWIRL!

Slovenia: *sighs and begins to twirl, singing she's a unicorn.* Hello Kitty sucks, China. Prussia, you are not awesome … Russia and Belarus are not here. *small smile, but let's Kitty pour acid down her throat(She doesn't die! I had England do a spell. ^_^)

Helen: *re-reads dare* We forgot to play Friday… *turns the song on*

'_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning.  
>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs. Gotta have my bowl, gotta have my cereal.<br>Seein' everything, the time is goin'.  
>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'.<br>Gotta get down to the bus stop.  
>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (my friends)<br>Kickin' in the front seat,  
>Sittin' in the back seat, Gotta make up my mind,<br>Which seat can I take?  
>It's Friday, Friday<br>Gotta get down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<br>Friday, Friday  
>Getting' down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the week end.  
>Partyin' partyin' (yeah!)<br>Partyin' partyin' (yeah!)  
>Fun, fun, fun, fun<br>Lookin' forward to the weekend.  
>7:45, we're drivin' on the highway<br>Crusin' so fast, I want time to fly  
>Fun, fun, think about fun<br>You know what it is  
>I got this, you got this<br>My Friend is by my right, ay  
>I got this, you got this<br>Now you know it  
>Kickin' in the front seat,<br>Sittin' in the back seat  
>Gotta make my mind up<br>Which seat can I take?  
>It's Friday, Friday<br>Gotta get down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<br>Friday, Friday  
>Getting' down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the week end.  
>Partyin' partyin' (yeah!)<br>Partyin' partyin' (yeah!)  
>Fun, fun, fun, fun<br>Lookin' forward to the weekend.  
>Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday<br>Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')  
>We-we-we so excited<br>We so excited  
>We gonna have a ball today<br>Tomorrow is Saturday  
>And Sunday comes after…wards<br>I don't want this weekend to end  
>R-B, Rebecca Black<br>So chillin' in the front seat (in the front seat)  
>In the back seat (in the back seat)<br>I'm drivin', crusin' (yeah, yeah)  
>Fast lanes, switchin' lanes<br>With a car up on my side (Woo!)  
>(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me<br>Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream  
>Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend<br>We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all  
>It's Friday, Friday<br>Gotta get down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<br>Friday, Friday  
>Getting' down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the week end.  
>Partyin' partyin' (yeah!)<br>Partyin' partyin' (yeah!)  
>Fun, fun, fun, fun<br>Lookin' forward to the weekend.  
>It's Friday, Friday<br>Gotta get down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<br>Friday, Friday  
>Getting' down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the week end.  
>Partyin' partyin' (yeah!)<br>Partyin' partyin' (yeah!)  
>Fun, fun, fun, fun<br>Lookin' forward to the weekend~.'_

Japan: That was… interesting. Kitty, I suppose we could watch pokémon…

Morgan: I wanna come!

Helen: Me too!

Canada; Uh, bye?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Geesh! 4 hours and 9 pages later… this was sort of fun to write ^_^. Sorry if there is no release schedule. I update when I can. Oh yeah! Today is my birthday! I am, older! 0_0 You thought I was going to tell you my age? No way! <strong>_

_**PS: Abbie really is WAY too innocent. Everyone tries to keep her that way. :( I'm not allowed to change her…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan: *sigh*

Brazil: Cheer up! Being sad doesn't suit anyone!

Lola (the blue macaw): Nope! Not at all. Let's have some fun with a new truth or dare! *lands on Morgan*

Kendra: Well, our first review is from **theawesometexas**. You know, I can't see that profile… Well, the dares and truths!

Howdy! Well my dares and truths are for the forever alone characters XD

**North Korea: Grope Russia in front of his creepy sister Belarus**

**Canada: Point out America's flaws**

**Prussia: talk about your 5 meters all through the show**

**Truths-°_°"**

**Austria: Where was Beethoven born?**

**Hungary & Japan: do you guys cosplay a lot and if you do who do you cosplay as?**

Prussia: Well of course the awesome me will tell you about my '5 meters'! Fir- *mouth is duct-taped by Hungary*

Hungary: NO! I will hit you with my pan Prussia! I swear I will. I don't cosplay, theawesometexas.

Japan: Well, I will cosplay as whatever is popular, t.a.t (my abbreviation).

Canada: Uh, well, America is very loud, eats too much greasy food, uh-

America: *walks up behind Canada* What are you talking about Canada?

Canada: Uh, nothing! *mutters* M-maple…

Helen: *whacking Romano* We need to poof Austria in!

Austria: *appears* Where am I?

Czech: *evil grin* Where is Beethoven from?

Austria: He's from Austria, of course.

Germany: That is not true! He vas born in Germany.

Austria: Austria!

Germany: Germany!

France: You could just say he was from France, non? *is whacked in the head by Austria and Germany*

North Korea: I can't grope my friend! Maybe my brother can, but not me.

China; I still can't believe you are related to South Korea, aru.

Georgia: *slightly worried* Are you backing out of the dare?

North Korea: Yes.

Russia: But I can't hurt my friend, da.

Belarus: I can!

Morgan: *petting Lola* No you can't~.

Argentina: But I have permission. This will be one step closer to ruling the world! *pulls out ninja stars and daggers*

North Korea: Bring it on! *pulls out samurai sword and begin an epic weapons fight.*

Costa Rica: Don't fight! (pacifist…) Eep! Don't hurt ME! *waves a white flag with Italy*

Kendra: Ah~! Kitty! You review enough to be a host.

**Awwww man... *pout* DARE TIME!**

**Slovenia: Deserve what? *completely clueless to her dare* One question… did my eyes flash red? That's my demon persona, sorry but I cant control it… thank god I didn't go TOTALLY demon, or else some one would've died…**

**Russia: I'm gonna die doing this but I don't care! *jumps on his shoulders* ONWARD CREEPER!**

**Morgan: Aww, don't mope! *hugs* Want some chocolate? It'll make you feel better.**

**Romano: I am now going to wag my finger at you sternly and Tsk! *wags finger* Tsk tsk tsk! You're not supposed to make people cry!**

**Italy: Um… AH! I cant think of something for you. Here's pasta… =. =**

**North Korea: I feel the slight urge to commit a murder… *insane grin* So… your happy, huh? *eyes flash red, demon time!* I hope you burn in hell. *takes swords from the air* Any last words? TOO LATE! *kills him* I'll revive him later…**

**France: You really make me mad. *suddenly black wings grow, shedding my clothes to reveal a sleeveless black dress going mid thigh, and skin pales, eyes glow red, lips turn red and claws and fangs grow. Everyone except England hides* I hope you know where your going! *grabs sword from the air* DIE! *slices his head off***

**England: … *suddenly back to normal but still in the same dress* Ugh… my head… *clutches head and notices almost everyone's gone* Where is everyone? What happened? Why is France dead? England… I'm scared… *falls to the ground crying***

**Good bye.**

Italy: PASTAAAA~!

Slovenia: It's ok…

Morgan: *eating chocolate* I still love you! How did you know chocolate was one of my favorite foods?

Romano: I don't even know what I did! Bitch…

India: You shouldn't say that. This woman is sort of crazy.

North Korea: I'm a girl, damn it! I really don't look like a boy! I'm gonna- *is attacked*

France: *dead*

Helen: Don't tell Brittany. She will probably kill someone. Maybe even her sister…

England: *patting Kitty awkwardly* You were in demon form, you didn't know. Just bring them back, ok?

Kitty: *sniff* Ok… *North Korea and France are alive*

North Korea: *being held back* How dare you call me a boy! I will kill you!

Sealand: She's sane again, right?

Russia: Da! *is jumped on by Kitty*

Belarus: Get off my brother! I will kill you!

Kitty: Heh. ^_^' *vanishes*

Prussia: Phm mrh hrmphrm mh rh! H mrgph prmh ph mggh prmg hprmgh! *still duct-taped* (Translation: Let the awesome me go! I still have to talk about my five meters!)

Morgan: Emily! You could be a host too. You review enough!

Kendra: Wait, this is the first time we've had THREE reviews in one chapter!

Hosts: YAY!

Hetalia characters: *muttering curses*

**Chocolates good, ne? SO! Let's see what I have...**

**England Smack Romano.**

**Romano! TELL MORGAN YOUR FEELINGS! YOUR TRUE FEELINGS!**

**Morgan I'm sorry I made you sad. I mean...it was my fault... after all... s-sorry! *starts crying* D-don't hate me!**

**(Inu-kun: Ahem. Let her cry. I'll take control of this)**

**Greece pet a dog and say it's cute.**

**Italy shower Morgan with hugs (not literally)**

**America eat one of England's scones.**

**(Emily: K. I stopped crying. BACK IN CONTROL!)**

**England, hug Canada and say he's just so cute you want to kiss him ... then I guess you kiss him!**

**...I guess that's all I have...uh bai-nii?**

Morgan: I don't hate anyone! Except Matt Anthony… Idiot.

Helen: I agree with that!

England: Can I slap the git or the frog instead?

Everyone (besides Romano and the idiot countries *cough*Italy and Cost Rica*cough*): NO!

England: *smacks Romano*

Romano: Damn bastard! *tries to attack England*

Morgan: BUG~!

Kendra: You realize we need a dog, right.

Morgan: I know that! *a morkie (look it up! I really have one!) somehow runs in*

?: Yarp!

Morgan: *cuddles dog, ignoring the bites she is given* Bug~! Go say hi to Greece!

Bug: *jumps on Belarus* Yarp! *starts licking her hand*

Belarus: Get off me!

Morgan: Wrong person Bug… Why does she like BELARUS! *small sob*

Ireland: *picks up Bug and places her (yes, a girl named Bug!) on Greece*

Bug: *sniffs Greece then lies down*

Greece: *subconsciously pets her, but wakes up when he feels hair, not fur (Hypoallergenic!)* Why is there a dog on me?

Helen: It's your dare. Now just say she's cute.

Greece: This dog is cute. Please get it off me.

Morgan: I could have called in my black lab, but I decided to call in the one that believes she's a cat.

Everyone: T_T '

Greece: Well…Zzz…

Japan: Greece-kun… *sigh*

Slovenia: Uh, England, you have to hug and kiss Canada…

England: *reads dare* Bloody hell!

Hungary, Japan, and Siberia: *turn on cameras*

England: *hugs Canada* you are cute enough to kiss *softly kisses Canada*

Siberia: Is there even a pairing for England and Canada?

Hungary: I don't care!

*England pulls away from a blushing Canada*

Slovenia: *frowning*

Canada: M-maple…

America: I can't eat a- *Morgan shoves a scone in his mouth*

Morgan: Just eat the damn scone. It's not like you can eat burgers anyways.

Helen: *writing something on paper* Another swear for the world to you said.

Morgan: Is it really that weird for me to swear?

Kendra: Yes.

Italy: *hugging Morgan* Ve~.

Romano: Is it time to go yet?

Czech: You still have YOUR dare, Romano.

Egypt: …

Romano: ARGH! Morgan, I *whispers*

Morgan: What?

Romano: *whispers again*

Slovakia: Dude, no one can hear you.

Romano: MORGAN I LIKE YOU, OK? *face is completely red*

Morgan: R-really? Or are you just saying that so people won't be angry at you. It wouldn't be the first time…

Romano: Really…

Morgan: *smiles for the first time in a while and jumps Romano* You must realize, I was really only depressed because a guy has never liked me before. I thought I might have been the same thing. *is suddenly kissed by Romano, but happily kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck*

Siberia: Oh man, this will be great blackmail, won't it? *is hit in the head by Brazil*

Brazil: You shouldn't be thinking about blackmail NOW!

Lola: Mistress Brazil is right! Be happy~!

Helen: Well, on that happy note, the- WAIT! *everyone turns towards her* We have another review!

India: *pushes Helen out of the way* We do! It's from **XxSilentHostessxX;**

**Germany: I think I'm most like you; I'm clean, strong, strict, follow the rules, etc. Would you ,um, mind going on a date with me?**

**Italy: I dare you to hug...Russia! :D**

**Japan: I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! I get to use Giratina!**

**England: Kiss France!**

**Romano: Here are ten thousand tomatoes! *Snaps and tomatoes appear!***

**Ciao! ^_^**

Helen + Morgan: Pokémon battle? I want to join!

Japan: Uh, sure?

_{pokémon battle XD}_

_Silent sent out Giratina!_

_Japan sent out Reshiram! (he is awesome!)_

_Reshiram used Blue Flare! It's not very effective…_

_Giratina vanished!_

_Reshiram used Extortionary!_

_The attack missed!_

_Giratina used Shadow Force!_

_Reshiram used Dragon Breath! It's super effective!_

_Giratina used Dragon Claw! It's super effective!_

_Reshiram fainted! Trainer Silent is the winner!_

_{End battle}_

Morgan: *sitting next to Romano and his tomatoes* I wish I could have battled… Romano, how do you eat RAW tomatoes?

Romano: *shrugs*

Helen: Will you go on a date with the reviewer, Germany?

Germany: Vell, I guess. It's not like I vould be trying to communicate vith them. *points towards Costa Rica and Italy*

Argentina: *evil 'I-want-to-kill-Italy' stare* Italy, you must hug Russia~!

Italy: Ve? But, Russia is scary!

Russia: *evil aura*

Georgia: *feels the evil aura and whacks Russia with her 'blind person' stick* Just do it, before I must whack big brother again.

China: I thought YOU were older, aru.

Georgia: No… You do realize Belarus is my twin sister, right? *people look at the two and finally see some resemblance*

Italy: *hugs Russia* Don't hurt me… Ve! *runs away*

England: Must I really kiss that frog… again?

Morgan: Oh, just do the stinking dare! You can hit him afterwards… *leans closer to Romano*

France: Ohonhonhon~! *kisses England, who, after a minute and some good footage, pulls away and uses his ability to hit France with a bat*|

Kendra: I think that's our show!

Everyone: BYE~!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh. My. Fucking. God. This is HUGE! But thanks for the reviews~. The song below is 'Innocent' By Taylor Swift. I believe it sort of described Romano (but that's just my opinion…)<strong>_

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your war path_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind trying to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_

_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your strings of lights are still bright to me, oh_

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent…_

_You're still an innocent…_

_Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you've seen what are now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days?_

_When everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you_

_Wasn't it beautiful running wild till you fell asleep?_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your strings of lights are still bright to me, oh_

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent…_

_It's ok if life is a tight crawl_

_32 is still growing up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent…_

_Time turns flames to embers_

_You'll have new Septembers_

_Everyone of us have messed up too_

_Lines change like the weather_

_I hope you remember today_

_It's never to late to, be brand new!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh_

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your strings of lights are still bright to me, oh_

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent…_

_It's ok if life is a tight crawl_

_32 is still growing up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent…_

_You're still an innocent...  
><em>

_Lost your balance on a tight rope, ohh, mmmmm_

_It's never too late to get it back…_

_**Keep reviewing! ^_^ Well, please?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Costa Rica: *reading reviews* Yay! We have more reviews!

Italy: Ve! Costa Rica, you know that's bad, right?

Costa Rica: Why would it be bad? That means people like us.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Puerto Rico: Sister, truth or dare shows are not good. That means we are, most likely, tortured.

Costa Rica: Well- *sees Lola* Bird! *begins to chase Lola*

Helen: Our first review is from… **Emily Archor**!

Kendra: You really do review a lot…

***giggles* There is a pairing for England and Canada! But it's not really my favorite pairing...or is it O.o?**

**Anyway~ I would like to be a host in your story...but I'm already a host in Me168's story...sorry. But I could still leave you reviews, right?**

**Morgan hug someone! Anyone, then tell them they [Insert your own words]**

**Greece, two questions. How long can you last without sleeping? How long can you last without a cat?**

**Is Turkey there? If he is SOMEONE BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM! ... Please?**

**Again...that's all I have. Bai-nii!**

Hungary: Well, if your favorite pairing IS England and Canada, I can send you some tapes. ^_^

England: Please say you don't like me!

Morgan: Why would that be?

Ireland: Probably because he doesn't want people to see him with his boyfriends~!

England: *tries to strangle his sister* Why do you always try to make fun of me you leprechaun?

Ireland: Leprechaun? *eyes flame red* I'm taller than you! *proceeds to hit England with her guitar*

Helen: Emily, you can be a host in our story, even if you are in another one!

Morgan: You will be here to help torture everyone. *creepy aura*

Kendra: And this is why you weren't the dictator in our S.S simulation…

Greece: It depends… I'll stay awake if anything interesting is going on. And cats follow me…

Russia: How about we can hit you if you sleep, da?

Morgan: People have tried that before. It didn't work… Greece-San, if you stay awake for this episode, I'll take you to see cats at the pet store.

Greece: I'll try… *falls asleep, causing everyone to sweatdrop*

Slovenia: That didn't work… Please don't let me be dared again… *hides behind Canada*

Kendra: *uses poofing powder, having Turkey appear* Greece, you can hurt Turkey!

Greece: *wakes up and tries to kill Turkey, but Japan stops him*

Russia: *walks up behind Turkey and hits him with his pie, K.O-ing Turkey* Da! The dare is done.

Morgan: *shrugs and hugs Japan*

Japan: W-what are you doing Morgan-Chan?

Morgan: Hugging you~! For my dare. And, in my opinion, I would consider you cuter if you let people hug you more. ^_^

Japan: But that is not proper! *slight blush*

Morgan: Killjoy… *let's go of Japan and hugs Romano*

Italy: Why are you hugging fratello?

Morgan: Because I can.

Italy: *decides to hug Costa Rica, causing her to blush* Ve~! It's fun to hug my friends!

Costa Rica: *frowns slightly* Yep. Just friends…

Prussia: Well, you have me! *puts his arm around Costa Rica, which result in him being hit by Puerto Rico* Ow! Why did you hit the awesome me?

Puerto Rico: Because no pervert is touching my sister. *glares at the Bad Touch Trio*

*Prussia blinks and when he opens his eyes, Kitty is standing there*

Kitty: Hi guys! Did ya see that? I came from nowhere!

North Korea: Gah! Kitty! I will kill you! I still haven't forgiven you! Call me a boy, and then kill me! You will pay! *is pulled away by Czech, cursing in Korean*

Kitty: Romano, you made Morgan cry... somehow... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING IS!

Romano: NO NEED TO SCREAM AT ME! Besides, Morgan already forgave me.

Morgan: Yep! *hugs Romano*

Kitty: Um, well, oh Morgan~ *drags to another room* MAKE OVER TIME! *comes back 30 minutes later. Kitty (currently) has brown hair, blue eyes, is wearing a red sleeveless ruffled dress that goes down to her knees, a red choker with a silver bell, and a little red lipstick. Morgan has her brown hair in a loose fancy bun, wearing a blue sleeveless dress that wraps around her until it hits the top of her waist, where there is a black belt, then flares. She has blue dangles and is wearing black heels.) Rawr.

Morgan: I love dressing up! Sometimes, I have to love that my cousins are A LOT older than me… How do I look? *turns to Romano*

Romano: Uh, well, um, you… (Blushing fiercely)

Spain: *tries to call Romano a tomato, but Romano hits him before he does*

Morgan: *hugs Romano* I'm glad I look nice! ^_^

Kitty: Do I look okay? Also, something tells me I'll die sometime, so please refer to the song 'If I Die Young' for my funeral. KTKSBAI!

France: You look beautiful _Mon Cher_~! *is hit in the head by Kitty*

Ireland: We won't let you die here! But, I can play the song, if you would like…

Kitty: Why not?

Ireland: *begins to play guitar, that somehow didn't break when she attacked England, and sing*

**"_If I die young_**

**_Bury me in satin_**

**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**

**_Sink me in the river_**

**_At dawn send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_Uh oh, uh oh_**

**_Lord make a rainbow_**

**_I'll shine down on my mother_**

**_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_**

**_Oh and_**

**_Life ain't always what you think it ought a be,_**

**_No_**

**_Ain't even grey_**

**_But she buries her baby_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**

**_Oh well_**

**_I've had just enough time_**

**_If I die young,_**

**_Bury me in satin_**

**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**

**_Sink me in the river_**

**_At dawn send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life,_**

**_Oh well,_**

**_I've had just enough time._**

**_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_**

**_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_**

**_I've never know the lovin' of a man_**

**_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_**

**_There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever_**

**_Who would have thought that forever could be severed by_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**

**_Oh well_**

**_I've had just enough time~_**

**_So put on your best boys_**

**_And I'll wear my pearls_**

**_What I never did is done_**

**_A penny for my thoughts_**

**_Oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_**

**_They're worth so much more after you're a goner_**

**_Maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing_**

**_Funny when you're dead_**

**_Then people start listenin'~_**

**_If I die young_**

**_Bury me in satin_**

**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**

**_Sink me in the river_**

**_At dawn send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_Uh oh_**

**_The ballad of a dove_**

**_Go with peace and love_**

**_Gather up your tears; keep 'em in your pocket_**

**_Save them for a time when your really gonna need them_**

**_Oh_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**

**_Oh well_**

**_I've had just enough time_**

**_So put on your best boys_**

**_And I'll wear my pearls…_**

Ireland: *finishes song* That ok?

Kitty: Yep! Oh, Belarus~! I have a Russia plushie!

Belarus: Really? *tries to take it*

Kitty: NO! Get your own! Hey, where's Poland?

Helen: He's not here… Yet! *has Poland appear*

Poland: Like, where am?

Kendra: *reads cards* Really Kitty? Take away one of the few that makes Poland, Poland?

Kitty: Yeah… Poland, throw away everything pink that you own.

Poland: Like, no way! Pink is like my favorite color.

Russia: So you are saying no to the dare, da?

Poland: If I do?

Helen: You get hurt :).

Poland: *begins to throw away pink things* This is so, like, uncool…

India: Just keep throwing stuff away or crazy here *points to Kitty* will make you do worse things.

Kitty: I'm not crazy… just insane.

India: Isn't that worse?

Georgia: *sigh* Don't fight with her, India. You'll end up losing.

Morgan: *still looking pretty* I need to go somewhere in these clothes… Come on Romano!

Romano: Why?

Morgan: Please? *puppy eyes*

Romano: *small blush* O-ok. *is pulled away be Morgan.*

Morgan: Yay! Bye~!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: *whacking something with a hammer* DIE! DIE! DIE!<strong>_

**_Russia: What are you doing?_**

**_Me: Trying to kill a tick *notices Russia's slightly confused face* It's a spider-like bug that will drink your blood and can carry deadly diseases. You're lucky. It's too cold in Russia for ticks to live._**

**_Russia: …Da…? Can I try something?_**

**_Me: *stops hitting the tick for a second* Knock yourself out…But not literally._**

**_Russia: *drops snow on the tick*_**

**_Me: Huh… I guess that works._**


	7. Chapter 7

Kendra: Man, we are really popular.

Helen: Why do say that?

Kendra: We have five reviews.

Morgan: Five reviews? KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Slovakia: Well, It seems our first reviewer is **XxSlientHostessxX;**

**Japan: Yay! I won! I now challenge you to a card game on motorcycles! *cough* Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's*cough***

**Italy: I'm sorry that you had to hug Russia! *Hugs* This time you have to hug Japan, though! And Romano!**

**Germany: *Hugs him but not that tightly* *Blushes* Thanks for going on a date with me!**

**Greece: You have to watch the ten hour long Nyan Cat Video!**

**Russia: YOU have a pokémon battle with me! I get to use Giratina again!**

**Romano: Don't cuss for a whole chapter! Oh! And hug Italy!**

**France: Hm...Slap England 100 times!**

**England: *Hands Bazooka * Get Revenge!**

**Bye!**

Helen: Yu-Gi-Oh? How does it even work? Well, Japan… *poofs in Silent and pushes them so they can have an odd card battle*

France: Ohonhonhon~! Zis will be fun! *slaps England x101*

England: You frog! That was more than 100! *tries to use bazooka, but it is taken away by Ireland*

Ireland: Brother! You will not use a bazooka! That is to dangerous. Besides, I can't trust anyone who has been captured by ITALY.

England: You have to remind me… *sulks*

Greece: *sitting Nyan video, asleep*

Silent: *walks back in, looking a little sad* I lost… But he did invent the game anyways… *hugs Italy* Italy, go hug Japan and Romano now!

Italy: *happily hugs both, Romano recullently hugs back, and sits next to Costa Rica* Ve~.

Germany: *in a hug* V-vell, you're welcome. It was a nice date…

Prussia: Puerto Rico, why do you let Italy hug your sister, but not me?

Puerto Rico: Simple. Italy is not smart enough to do anything to her. You, on the other hand, might to try and rape her.

Prussia: *sweatdrop*

Russia: Pokémon? I can't do this, da.

Silent: Why?

Russia: I don't get it. *sweatdrop*

Kendra: T-then you must take the punishment. *Argentina and North Korea do nothing* Are you scared of him?

North Korea: No, I will not hurt my-

South Korea: My sister couldn't hurt a fly, never mind her crush, da~ze!

North Korea: *blushing* I don't have a crush on Russia you idiot! *grabs her brother's collar*

South Korea: H-heh, no use trying to deny it! *curl shows a scared expression*

Morgan: *hiding behind Romano* How did you get here? *points to South Korea*

South Korea: Because I am able to! That powder was made in Korea, da~ze!

Helen: No it wasn't! Anyways… Kitty!

Kitty: *falling from the top of a 200 story building, headfirst* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *lands on feet* Oh, hi there! Once again proving I'm awesomer than Prussia. :) North Korea…*LIGHT BULB!* Let's have a sword fight. Look, I'll even put on a blindfold! *puts on blindfold and takes out sword. (Don't tell her I can sense aura, like Lucario)* Last one to drop their sword wins.

Morgan: I have a lv. 52 Lucario in my diamond game ^_^.

{one epic sword fight later}

North Korea: *smiling because she is the winner, but exhausted from fight* How does she fight so well blind? And thank you for recognizing me as a girl…

Kitty:*smacks Austria on the back of the head* IDIOT! Beethoven is from Germany. Also, let's have a music battle. *brings out violin*

Kendra: Where did the violin come from?

Slovenia: I say don't ask… *sighs when battles begins*

Helen: *reads the rest of the dares*

**Poland: Like, stop being such a baby! Like OMG cant you do anything without crying?**

Kitty: *still in music battle* Prussia, did I mention I'm a ninja? *20 Kitty's appear* If you're so awesome, beat every one of these up! *Kitty's start attacking*

Prussia: Gah! *buried under the Kitty's*

Helen: *finishes reading*

**France: England said he wants to marry you**.

**England: America says he wants to bang France.**

**America: England and France are banging.**  
><strong><br>Cuba: England says he wants to ask for you to help get rid of America.**

France: Of course you can marry me, Angelterre~!

England: I don't want to marry you, frog! A-and like I-I care what that git thinks!

Ireland: tell him how you REALLY feel! *laughs while being chased by England*

America: Thanks for the disturbing images…*shakes*

Kitty: You're welcome!

Cuba: *appears in flames; Hosts glare at Kitty, who shrugs* I'll help you destroy America! *starts to write list, but then sees Canada* AMERICA!

Canada: *being hit by Cuba* Maple…

Slovenia: *tries to stop Cuba, but is then hit*

Cuba: Russia! :(

Slovenia: *hugging Canada for dear life* I-I don't even look like him…that much! I-I-I'm Slovenia! *cries*

Kitty: *gets popcorn from the air* Goooood show. Hosts, SCREW YOUR POOFING POWDER! I HAVE HELL POWERS! *every other character that wasn't in before appears in a puff of flames*

Morgan: Damn… Well, we can still poof in reviewers! Kitty, you realize you appear enough just to stay here permanently, right?

Kitty: Well, now I'm gonna get cake. HELL YEAH! *jumps down awesomely in a pit of fire and darkness then comes back with pie* The cake was a lie. TT^TT Bye!

India: That girl is completely insane…

Helen: Now I want cake…

Morgan: Bring cake next time! *hugs Romano*

Kendra: Our next reviewer is… Hey, a new one! **Total Anime Fangirl;**

**I dare Canada to kiss France and England to kiss me. ;D**

Hosts: *poof in (beat that Kitty! Our rainbow powder still has use!) T.A.F*

Hungary: *turns on camera* Give me some good Yaoi!

Siberia: *camera also on* Come on! Give me some blackmail!

Slovenia: *tries to protest, but is silenced by Hungary's glare*

*Canada, recullently, kisses France who make it deeper. Canada is stuck in a kiss for a minute and a half.*

Canada: Maple…

Slovenia: *silently crying in the emo corner*

England: *shrugs and gives T.A.F a peck on the lips and she disappears*

Ireland: Nice, but I know you would like to kiss America. *eats a scone* Bleech! These are disgusting! How do you eat this?

England: *once again tries to kill his sister, but is held back Brazil*

Brazil: She's your sister. She's gonna insult you.

Helen: Another new reviewer~! ****bad. friends. bad. touch. trio**;**

**Be warned, I am the truth-and-dare-er of Hell. I'm gonna leave you guys to decide where that is...but I'll go easy on ya.**

**Dares:**

**Bad Touch Trio: just look at my username. Huge fan. Can ya give me a hug? All of you at the same time?*b.f.b.t.t poofs in and is hugged by the bad touch trio* *dies and goes to Anime Heaven***

**Romano: Pfft, heaven kicked me out. Jerks. So I'm back, kolkolkol XD Romano, umm...no eating tomatoes for the rest of the dares/truths. I'm evil, I know. Ooh, how 'bout no swearing? I swear a lot myself, but that doesn't stop me from stopping you! ...I just confused myself.**

**Poland: Sing I'm A Barbie Girl while wearing a pink dress and stuff ;D. See, I can be nice too!**

**Belarus: You made it impossible for me to look at my 3 siblings in the same way again...so no talking about Russia for the rest of the dares/truths, 'mkay? But now I feel bad for you, so...I don't know, hit Siberia over the head with a banana? There, feel better? No? Oh well I tried.**

**Russia: VODKA DRINKING CONTEST. RIGHT NOW. AGAINST GERMANY, IRELAND, AND PRUSSIA.**

**Truths:**

**Hungary: Did you know that people pair you with Austria and Prussia? So which do you like more?**

**Austria and Prussia: Did you know people pair you with each other? And how do you feel about that?**

**Romano: Seriously? No Spamano? ...jerk (lol I kid)**

**Bad Touch Trio: You're freaking called the "bad touch trio" and we're supposed to assume nothing went down? Details here!**

**Japan: You're cool so I'm gonna let you slide (and you're the one I'm mentally dating...oh c'mon, every girl does it)**

**America: You do not make me feel patriotic. Sorry. Why did you fight the revolutionary war (it was the scones, wasn't it, damn it Iggy, why?) and what's your favorite scary movie (Scream reference!)**

**England: What kind of tea is your favorite? And do you realize that a lot of American TV-shows were pretty much copyrighted from Britain?**

**Russia and Italy: Did you know that there is a pasta sauce with VODKA on it?**

**Everyone: Do you find me creepy?**

Hetalia Characters: Yes.

Kendra: A little…

Helen: Not really.

Morgan: Of course not! Let's be friends~! *people look at Morgan like she' a nut*

**That's all I can think of...I think I had more truths than dares. Oh well, there's always next time, kolkolkol :D**

Romano: I already can't swear… BUT NO TOMATOES? That's just cruel!

Morgan: Romano, you know and average person can last a day without tomatoes, right? Wait, are you really that bad to get kicked out of heaven?

Poland: *already in the dress* I can, like totally do this!

'_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair  
>Undress me everywhere<br>Imagination, life is your creation  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair  
>Undress me everywhere<br>Imagination, life is your creation  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<br>You're my doll, rock 'n roll, feel the glamor in pink  
>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky…<br>You can touch, you can play, if you can say "I'm always yours"  
>Uh oh… uh<br>I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair  
>Undress me everywhere<br>Imagination, life is your creation  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Ah ah ah yeah  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Uhh ohh uu  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Ah ah ah, yeah  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Uhh ohh uu  
>Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please<br>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let's us do it again<br>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always yours"<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always yours"  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Ah ah ah yeah  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Uhh ohh uu  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Ah ah ah, yeah  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Uhh ohh uu  
>I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world<br>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
>You can brush my hair<br>Undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair  
>Undress me everywhere<br>Imagination, life is your creation  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Ah ah ah yeah  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Uhh ohh uu  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Ah ah ah, yeah  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>Uhh ohh uu'_

Lithuania: *eye twitch*

Kendra: L-lets go onto the next one…

Belarus: *hitting Siberia with a pound of bananas* I don't like this reviewer…

Siberia: OW! She said Abanana! Not a pound of them!

Ireland: I don't really drink vodka. Scotch, whiskey, and beer, sure. Vodka, not so much…

Helen: Just do it!

Ireland: *sits down with the rest and takes a sip of vodka, but coughs* I can't drink this!

Russia: Then you lose, da?

Morgan: Why are we doing this? Russia has NEVER lost a drinking contest.

Germany: She has a point…

Prussia: Well, the awesome me won't lose!

{20 minutes later, Prussia is collapsed on the ground}

Kendra: Huh… Hungary, your turn.

Hungary: I knew that. There are pairings for everyone, and I know all of them.

Helen: Who do you like better? Austria or Prussia?

Hungary: *blushes* Uh, well, I like… *whispers the name in Morgan's ear*

Morgan: Ahh, so it's AUSTRIA!

Austria: *looks up from trying to kill Prussia* What? Why did you scream my name?

Morgan: Oh, no reason~. *whistles, or at least tries to*

Kendra: *looking at Austria and Prussia fighting* I don't think they would like the pairing…

India: There is something wrong with this person.

Spain: We are all friends! You can't get anymore detailed than that~.

Helen: You can, but not from an idiot…

Costa Rica: No ser media a mi hermano!

France: In English would be nice, _Mon Cher. _*is slapped by Costa Rica*

Costa Rica: I said 'Don't be mean to my brother!' *flames in eyes*

Italy: Ve! You're scary when you're angry!

Japan: Thank…you…?

America: I fought Iggy for freedom! *hero pose* And I like all horror movies! A hero- *hit by North Korea*

North Korea: Shut up already!

England: I like Earl Grey and I know what that git does.

Morgan: Oh yeah! I just remembered one of my favorite shows~!

Kendra: What is it?

Morgan: House of Anubis~! It comes back January 7th! *happily faints*

Romano: Morgan, are you ok? *poke*

Italy: I don't want vodka sauce!

Russia: May I have some, da?

Helen: *face palms*

Czech: You know, I'm hungry... Who wants cake?

Everyone: ME!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm SO sorry I couldn't get all the reviews! This got to long! I promise I'll get the rest next time! *begins to cry TT_TT*<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan: *eating cake* Man. This cake is awesome!

Czech: *curtsies* Why thank you.

Kendra: *also eating cake* Shouldn't we start the dares?

Helen: Sure… Our first reviewer is **Creative Central**. Hi newbie~!

**Okay, so I've noticed that no one has done this dare yet, so...**

**Germany- Kiss Italy on the lips.**

Germany: Vhat?

Italy: Ve?

Hungary: *holding a camera* Just kiss already!

Siberia: *smirks and pushes the two together so they kiss*

Helen: I don't think that's what they meant…

Germany: *pulls away blushing*

Italy: *… being himself. You know, a dope.* Ve~.

**And, as for other stuff...**

**America-Truth- Do you think that children in your country actually say the pledge every school day? Cause I don't think so.**

America: Well, of course they say the pledge! Who wouldn't say a pledge to the HERO?

Kendra: Half of our grade…

**England-Truth- What do you put in your tea that makes you see things?**

England: What are you talking about? *swats at a fairy*

Ireland: *trying to put a chain and collar on flying mint bunny* No one ever said we are normal…

Slovenia: *small smile and pats one of Norway's ghosts.

**And that is all I can think of for now...**

Morgan: Ok then~… Hey! It's Emily! What's up?

Brazil: *rolls eyes*

**Well...I guess...I can host here...too. I hope Me-kun doesn't get mad Q~Q ... I need a hug...**

Helen: Wah! Don't cry!

**England, hug me. Please don't say no. Q3Q**

England: Of course, love. *hugs*

Ireland: So- *mouth is covered by Puerto Rico*

***Mood Swing* Costa Rica~! Kissu Italy! B)**

Costa Rica: *blushing* Uh… I… uh…

Italy: *pokes Costa Rica's check, which gets redder* _Bella_, are you ok?

Czech: Ah~! I love the fragrance of young love~!

Slovakia: You cracked, didn't you?

Czech: *growls* No! Look at Costa Rica! *everyone looks at a red Costa Rica* DO THE DARE!

Italy: *stops poking Costa Rica and gives her a peck on the lips*

Costa Rica: *faints*

**Sorry for this Morgan...YAOI! Romano hug Canada! And uh... Canada! Kissu Romano! (But not those short hugs/kiss =3=)**

Hungary, Siberia, and Japan: *readying cameras*

Morgan and Slovenia: *emo corner*

Romano: You damn bitch… *recullently hugs Canada who kisses for 53 seconds him*

Canada: Maple…

Hungary: Good yaoi needs passion! I mean, really!

Kendra: *shakes head*

**Ireland...you're cool. *hugs***

Ireland: Thanks for noticing. ^_^

Prussia: I'm still better.

Ireland: Yeah, but only in your dreams.

**Swede?*whispers* Is Sweden there~? Have him hide in the closet, but that he's still able to peek through the door.**

Kendra: Ok… *grabs Sweden and pushes him in a closet with a small peephole*

**Denmark! Kissu Finland! (Someone is about to get his but kicked! 8D)**

Helen: I guess you have something against Denmark…

Morgan: OK! Time to kiss Finny!

Denmark: Sweden isn't here, right?

Norway: No.

Denmark: *shrugs and kisses Finland*

Helen: *opens closet so Sweden can commit murder* Idiot…

Finland: Su-san! Don't kill Mr. Denmark!

**That is all...for now...B)**

Helen: Norway, why did you tell Denmark to kiss Finland?

Norway: He was going to get hurt if he did…

Kendra: Uh, ok. Our next review is from **Italy Lover99;**

**I have two others here with me Daphne who 3's Germany and Celeste who 3's Japan soooooooo TRIPLE DATE!**

**Italy: Go on a date with me**

**Japan: Go on a date with Celeste**

**Germany: Go on a date with Daphne**

*Axis powers POOF away to wherever these 3 are. Come back 4 hours later*

**Russia: Just for fun kiss Belarus... On. The. Lips!**

Russia: I- *is glomp/kissed by Belarus*

Belarus:*breaks kiss after 3 minutes* Now, brother, marry me!

Russia: GO AWAY! *scared*

**That's all. Oh and Russia... DON'T KILL ME, WHAAAAAA!**

Russia: *being held back by Argentina AND North Korea*

Morgan: *hugs Romano tightly* Don't kill reviewers!

Romano: Why are you hugging me? *blushing at the contact*

Morgan: *blinks in realization and blushes* Uh, I don't know… That's not like me. I'M SORRY! *begins to hide in emo corner, trying to see what is wrong with herself lately*

North Korea: Shit Romano! Again!

Romano: All I did was ask a question!

South Korea: Questions originated in Korea, da~ze!

China: No they didn't, aru!

Georgia: Can we please go on? *ignored*

Slovenia: *sighs* SHUT THE HELL UP IF YOU DON'T WANT A *picks up random object* STAPLER IN YOUR GULLET!

Kendra: O-ok. It's **b.f.b.t.t** again…

India: No! she is even crazier than that Kitty chick!

**Here are some intruding personal questions! Mostly because I'm tired and my headache is making it impossible to think of good dares.**

**Germany: We had the drinking contest because everyone eventually becomes one with Russia, da? And for when that happens, you should get used to vodka. And the idea of WWIII since I doubt anyone besides Belarus will be willing.**

Russia: I like her, da! *ignores strange glances*

**Ireland: Fine, *gives beer* have fun XD**

Ireland: Thanks. ^_^ *hits Prussia for trying to steal the beer* Get your own.

Prussia: But I'm awesome!

Ireland: Ok, 'Mr. Awesome', get your own damn beer. *grins at Prussia's huffing*

**Hungary: What are your favorite pairings? Do you have any or do you just like all yaoi?**

Hungary: I honestly like all yaoi in general…

Prussia: You are one sick chick…

**Spain: You can get much more detailed than that. Much more. Instead, answer this: Are you still angry at England for the loss of your Armada and, if you are, how angry? Like**  
><strong>psychotic-angry or mildly angry or not angry at all?<strong>

Spain: My Armada… *joins Morgan in the emo corner*

**Prussia: Sorry about the drinking contest. It was explained earlier. How do you feel about Prussia pairings? And no one is more awesome than you!**

Prussia: Kesesesese! Thanks for agreeing with the awesome me! And most of those pairings are what Miss Crazy *points to an angry Hungry* would like! I think only she- *is hit with a frying pan* OW!

**Romano: okay, I'll be nice today *gives tomatoes* Seriously, you can't swear? That sucks. How do you feel about Italy leaving with Rome when you were young? Were you jealous or sad? And can you last a day without tomatoes?**

Romano: Well, I can swear now. Of course I can last a day without tomatoes! Also, I don't care about how my stupid brother was treated better than me… *thinks back too far and joins the emo corner*

Helen: We are losing them too fast today…

**India: There are lots wrong with me. Lots. You don't want to know.**

India: I figured as much…

**Japan: *shrugs* You're welcome. I have very strange friends, it's their fault really.**

Japan: *sweatdrop*

**Russia: *gives vodka sauce* I actually meant to say pasta sauce with vodka IN it, but whatever. Are you truly upset or angry over the fall of Soviet Russia?**

Russia: It doesn't matter, da. They will all become one with mother Russia at some point. *creepy aura*

**Belarus: you don't like me? *pouts* How do you feel about Ukraine; are you disgusted at her cry-baby-ness and that she doesn't talk to Russia?**

Belarus: I do not care for her, she spends too much time with brother…

Ukraine: *about to cry*

Slovakia: Don't cry! She's a sister, so her opinion means nothing!

Czech: HEY!

**Siberia: Yeah, sorry bout the bananas...yum, bananas :D**

**France: How do you feel about the French Revolution? Was it good or bad in your eyes?**

France: It was a bit harsh, _non_? But In ze end, it was for ze best. Ohonhonhon~.

**England: How angry are you at America for completely butchering the English language and football? Also, do you think that you neglected other colonies in favor of America (ex-Canada, I mean you hardly even remember him!)**

England: He's a git for ruining the language! And I didn't neglect any of my colonies.

**America: Yeah but besides the freedom. Was there any other factors that helped you decided that you wanted independence? I like all horror movies too!**

America: Well, his cooking IS pretty bad, but the dude was just too harsh on us!

England: *emo corner*

**Canada: I remember you! *hugs***

Canada: *blushes*

Slovenia: *emo again*

**Hosts (if I can ask the hosts questions that they'll answer): What are your favorite pairings? And why?**

Hosts: *shrug* We don't know. (heh, that sounded like the Pict…)

**Morgan: Yes, I am very bad. Very, very bad. Let's be friends!**

Morgan: Ok…

**Lithuania: I am so sorry for mentally scarring you even more**

**Poland: *hugs* Epic**

**Italy: *gives pasta* Is the running from opposing armies what keeps you so thin with the massive amounts of pasta you consume?**

Italy: *eating pasta* Ve? I don't know.

**Everyone: honestly, who do you think would be the most likely to end up in jail? Plus *gives cake***

Everyone (well, almost): *points to Russia*

Russia and Belarus: *point to America*

Costa Rica: *still fainted*

Morgan: *no longer emo* CAKE! *dragging Romano with her* Let's eat cake1 It's so yummy!

Liechtenstein: *nervous* uh, the next review is from *pales* K-Kitty…

**Hi! Please put this next part in the story. It's not a part of the review. It will definitely scare the cast!**

***Kendra and Helen have the same body, but have separate heads. They're handing out balloons and flyers***

**Helen: Would you-**

**Kendra: Like a balloon? Come see the circus!**

**Helen: Where children of god that were forgotten are showed.**

**Kendra: Those who can't even hold they're trembling limbs.**

**Helen: As they dream of they're mothers embrace.**

**Kendra: Ooooh, the deformity!**

**Helen: DEFORMITY!**

**Both: *run away* Come by and see them... *leads cast to the woods***

**Voice: *singing* Deep in the woods, far, far back theres a circus. there is a chairman with wide eyes and 10 meters tall! *a huge shadow is looming over the circus tent* The cast is jolly, although their forms are quite strange...**

**Kendra and Helen: *in a low cut shirt, revealing stitches that sewed their heads together. They're both singing* One with 2 heads~.**

**Kitty: *in a cage. Is wearing a lacy dress that shows her legs... that were of a deer. She has a blindfold and her hair is parted oddly because of a horn protruding from her head; singing* A deformed diva~.**

**B.F.B.T.T: *in a straightjacket and tied to a chair; singing* And one who likes to eat dreadful things~. *drools and eats human arms***

**Kitty: *singing* Does anyone wish I were alive? Am I so undesirable in this body? Why are you looking at me like that~?**

**Kendra: *singing* It's painful but it can't be helped. She said so, but still we continue this circus... forever~.**

**Helen: *singing* It's so much fun! This circus is so much fun! Rotten fruit to dissolve my eyes! My skin festers, reflected on my eyes.**

**Kitty: *gripping the bars of the cage and singing* I want to die. I want to die. Get me out of here please! It's impossible to say and feel... *Kitty is kidnapped***

**\later/**

**Morgan: *running around the cast* Come to the circus! *wearing a red dress and rose crown. Eyes turn red and reveal burn marks* Its fun.**

**\end/**

**Cast: What do you think of what happened?**

Morgan: *scratches head* I'm lost. Was I, like the ring master? And I don't get my deformity…

Helen: You DO realize b.f.b.t.t is just a viewer, right?

Kendra: *shaking* W-what did you think? *turns to Hetalia characters*

Hetalia Characters: *hiding behind Russia.*

Russia: I liked it, da!

**America: Lock yourself in a room with the monster from Saw! MWAHAHAHA!**

Argentina: what's 'Saw'?

Helen: I don't know…

**Hosts: Here's cake! *gives cake***

**So brain-dead. :/**

Morgan: OMFG! It's cake day! Spain, England, Slovenia… Join!

Romano: Don't ask that tom- *Morgan gives an evil 'we WILL eat cake' glare*

Kendra: *eating cake (again)* Hello **XxSilentHostessxX**~!

**Japan: You're an awesome duelist! *Shakes his hand* Do you support yaoi?**

Japan: Yes.

**Russia: I challenge you to a sword fight! But you could use your pipe instead of a sword!**

Helen: That's not a sword fight, but… *poofs in Silent, who's holding a sword* FIGHT!

*Bang! Clash! Shing! Blat! Rib-bit!*

Silent: *rubbing hand* Man, that pipe hurts… Russia wins… *eats some cake*****

**Canada: *Hugs* Are you okay from Cuba hitting you?**

Canada: He does it more than you think, eh…

Slovenia: Am I really that invisible? I was hit too! *begins to cry*

**Germany: Can you sing Einsamkeit with me?**

Germany: Do I have a choice?

Kendra: Nope.

Germany: *sighs and begins to sing with Silent. Ireland is playing guitar, unknown to them of course*

'_Enzetsu wo shiteriu to mietemo  
>Tada no kaiwa sa<br>Betsuni Toki niwa kewashii kao a surukedo  
>Tada samuinosa<br>Kini shinaikedo  
>Chimitsu na sagyou ga touki dakedo<br>Yubi wo futoi sa  
>Dakara Aitai tekitou toka iwaretemo<br>Genmitsu ni wa wakaranai  
>Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Einsamkeit<br>Tsuke hoshii  
>Imo bakaritabeteru to iwaretemo<br>Soba mo pasta mo onaji  
>Daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara<br>Betsuni ryouri wo shinakyaii  
>Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Einsamkeit<br>Kokoro wo hiraki toki hanachitai  
>Kimi ga iru kara boku de irareru<br>Itsumo niranderu to iwareru keredo  
>Egao wo tayashita koto nado bai<br>Kowai to omowareteru keredo  
>Kao de rikinde waratteru dake a<br>Tsuyoku Einsamkeit.'_

*hosts wonder what was just sung*

**Italy: Here's a kitty! *Hands him Germany's cat***

Italy: Kitty~! *cat walks on Costa Rica, who then wakes up*

Costa Rica: Cute kitty! *cuddles and doesn't realize Italy is right there*

Italy: Costa Rica, are you better now, ve?

Costa Rica: Uh, yeah…

**Romano: Please be nicer to your brother. *Whispers in his ear*'Spamano'.**

Romano: *blushes but nods*

Morgan: What did she say?

Romano: Uh, nothing.

Morgan: Oh, ok~! But don't forget to met me after the show~! *smiles and hugs Romano when he nods*

**China: I never tried Chinese food! Do you have any recommendations?**

China; All Chinese food is good, but I like orange chicken best, aru!

**America: If I live in California, where would I be on you? (I seriously don't know!)**

America: Huh, I don't know! But, you still live in the h- *mouth is covered*

North Korea: Don't you dare say 'hero'

South Korea: Heroes were invented in Korea, da~ze!

North Korea: NO THEY FUCKING WEREN'T! NOW SHUT UP YOU ANNOYANCE OF A SIBLING!

South Korea: No need to be mean…

**England: Can I have a scone?**

America: Why will you want one?

Silent: Because they're good! So can I have one?

England: Of course. *goes off to cook while America hides from it*

Helen: *dragging in Abbie*

Abbie: Why am I here? I told you I still don't get hetalia. *England walks out with scones* Scones? This is awesome! *starts eating*

***holding scones* Ciao! *poofs home***

Morgan: Well,

Kendra: Goodbye

Helen: Everyone! *all burst out laughing*

* * *

><p><em><strong>YES! I got all the reviews! Thanks for all the cake. Cake is good…*begins to dream about cake*<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

Helen: *waiting* She's not gonna make, is she?

Kendra: I doubt it… So, our first review is from **Total Anime Fangirl;**

**MORE DARES :D (Wait I did review this before right...and YES I'm OFF MY PSP AND ON MY COMPUTER!)**

**Italy- Go mess up Germany's kitchen!**

Italy: Why?

Slovakia: Because he's a total neat freak! I want to see what happens.

Italy: *shrugs and goes off to make a mess while Germany tries to stop him*

Siberia: Oh no you don't! You have a dare~!

**Germany- Go give all of your wurst to the needy Germans!**

Germany: *shakily gives needy food, then goes to clean up Italy's mess*

**Japan- Hold another bon festival like in Paint it White**!

Helen: We'll do it in the end, ok?

**America- Give up McDonald's for six hours (we all know he'll crack in three minutes ;D)**

America: The hero won't crack! *manages to give up burgers for an hour, then caves*

England: That git lasted longer than we thought…

**England- Dress up like Britannia angel! You're so KAWAIIII like that! And don't forget my kiss :D. Call me 'love' while you're at it.**

Kendra: I guess you like England… Now go change. *pushes outfit into England's arms*

T.A.F: *appears by poofing powder* Hello~. *See's England walk out as Britannia angel* YAY!

England: Would you like a kiss, love?

T.A.F: Yes! *faints for a moment when she is kissed*

**Canada- *gives hug* Can you make me some pancakes? I'll eat them with you! :D**

Canada: O-ok… *begins to make pancakes*

T.A.F: *awake, eating pancakes*

**China- Close all the China Towns for a week!**

China: But-

Georgia: Please do it…

China: Fine, aru.

**Russia- Kiss my friend Megan. She loves you.**

Lithuania: *trying to distract Belarus*

Russia: …Da…? *Megan poofs in and fan-girls. Gives her a small peck and she vanishes*

**France- Stop being romantic and be emo/Goth for a month :D (That means five chapters FYI)**

Helen: Is that possible?

France: Of course! But, you will miss me, non?

Everyone: NO!

France: *emo corner*

Morgan: *happily twirls in, Romano following suit*

Kendra: Where were you?

Morgan: Sorry, I lost track of time~.

Austria: Why are you so happy?

Morgan: I just liked last night~.

Hungary: What did you do?

Kendra and Helen: You didn't…

Morgan: *looks at them odd, then realizes what they mean* No! I somewhat forced Romano on a moonlight picnic. Sometimes I like Abbie's purity…

**Romano- I'm mostly Southern Italian! Can I also have a kiss from you? Please~?**

Romano: Uh… *gives a small kiss to T.A.F*

Morgan: *sobbing in the emo corner with France*

**Spain- Umm...do the Macarena!**

Romano: HAH! Serves you right tomato bastard!

Spain: *small glare and begins the Macarena*

Everyone: *cracking up*

**That's all for now!**

Morgan: *wiping eye* That was funny! Silent is back! Yay!

India: *hiding from insanity*

**England: Those were good scones! America is a loser for not liking them!**

England: That git…

**America: Have a dance off with Prussia and Spain. Also, hug your brother, Canada, for 2 minutes and say 'I love you, bro!' but in a brotherly way.**

America: *shrugs and hugs Canada* I love you bro!

Canada: Me too…_ *thinks: This hurts!*_

**Japan: I don't really like yaoi. The only pairings I like is PruCan and Spamano.**

Japan: People can have their own opinions.

**Belarus: Um...can you please leave your brother alone? *Gets bazooka in case she says no***

T.A.F: A least for one episode?

Belarus: Fine, I won't go near Brother for ONE episode.

**Germany: You're WAY more awesome than Prussia!**

Germany: Thank you.

Prussia: That girl doesn't see the awesome-ness of me…

Ireland: No one does, moron.

**Prussia: Can I pet Gilbird?**

Prussia: Only if you admit I'm awesome!

**Canada: I can almost sound like you and I'm a girl! XD**

Canada: Thanks?

Morgan: *face pales at the next dare*

**Morgan: Kiss Romano!**

Morgan: *faints*

Helen: Let me handle this. Cake.

Morgan: *wakes up* CAKE? *looks around* Liar! There's no cake!

Helen: Do the dare…

**Romano: Kiss Morgan back passionately! Then take her to a fancy restaurant!**

Romano: *blushes at his part of the dare*

Morgan: *nervously walks up to Romano and gives him a kiss. She is surprised, but happy, when he begins to kiss back*

Argentina: Ugh. Get a room you two!

Siberia: They haven't even done that much…YET.

Both: *blushing as they pull away from the kiss. Morgan's blush increases when Romano grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room*

**Bye! Have fun you two! :D**

**WAIT! I want to be in the bon festival dance too!**

Kendra and Helen: Ok!

Brazil: The next reviewer is a new one, **ChloeHaku *poofs in*;**

**Lol... Here are the dare**

**Italy and Japan need to play 7 minutes in heaven and they gotta kiss... With tongue**

Hungary: *pushes the two into a closet* Heh…

**Prussia... Invade Austria's vital regions XD**

Siberia: *pushes them in a different closet, but Austria manages to get out and bolts* Well, he'll be back… *evil grin*

**Also Prussia, propose to me 3 ((lol mentally dating Prussia))**

Prussia: Ok. Chloe, will you marry me?

Chloe: Why not?

**Canada! I want you to sing *whispers song***

Canada: *sighs and sings the silly song*

"_The UK got the monarchy_

_The US got the Money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian!"_

Kendra: I don't understand the point of that…

**ROMANO! I want you to whisper "I love you..." in my ear ((lol mentally cheating on Prussia))**

Helen: that might not be a good idea. He's on a date with Morgan and she might try and kill you.

Chloe: Fine, I guess…

**Italy! I want you to go to Japan and say "I want to make pasta shaped like your anatomy! It's BEEG pasta!"**

Ireland: They're still in the closet…

**CANADA! I want you to sing Marukaite Chikyuu!**

Canada: *sighs*

'_Hey hey papa, can I have some wine?_

_Hey hey mama, hey hey mama,_

_I can't get the taste of the Bolognese we ate a while ago out of my head._

_Draw a circle, that's the earth_

_Draw a circle, that's the earth_

_Draw a circle, that's the earth, I'm Hetalia._

_Ah! You can see the magnificent world in just one stroke._

_Toast with a big boot. Hetalia!'_

**CHINA! I want u to go to Russia and say "Would you like some Chinese tasty treats?"**

China: R-Russia, would you like some Chinese tasty treats?

Russia: No thanks, da.

China: *sighs in relief*

**And lastly, Belarus... Rape Russia...**

Silent: Isn't she supposed to stay AWAY from Russia?

Brazil: Dares don't count. NOW INTO THE RAPE CLOSET! *pushes the two into a different closet*

Kendra: You really are like Morgan…

Brazil: Well, I am based off of her.

Closet: GO AWAY!

Hungary: *remembers that she put cameras in that closet and goes to watch* *Japan finally gets out of the closet*

Japan: He likes to sleep…

Helen: **Italy Lover99**,how you been *appears*?

**My friends all had fun on our dates!**

**Japan: Here's a present from Celeste!**

Japan: *opens to find a new video camera*

**Germany: Here's a present from Daphne!**

Germany: *opens to find beer*

**Italy: Here's pasta!**

Italy: PASTAAA~! *gets out of closet*

Kendra: The next dare- *is glomped by Emily*

Slovakia: Hey girl! What tortures do you have today?

Emily: *evil grin* Well…

Morgan: *finally comes back after the date, humming* Oh, hello Emily~. ^_^

Emily: Hi Morgan! Now, the dares…

**Prussia and America! KISSU ITALY! (I'm big fan of Prussia x Italy & America x Italy =w=)**

Siberia: There's a America x Italy pairing?

America: *gives Italy a quick kiss, not wanting to be killed by his brother*

Prussia: I'll give him an awesomer kiss than that! *pushes Italy against a wall a begins to passionately kiss him*

Morgan: *trying to hold Romano back*

Romano: I'M GONNA KILL THAT- *is turned around and kissed by Morgan*

Morgan: *breaks kiss* Don't kill Prussia. It was just a dare. Besides, we need him for dares and stuff, ok?

Romano: *blushing* I guess…

**Slovenia *hugs* Wanna be friends? You too Costa Rica and Ukraine!**

Three previously mentioned: YAY!

Ukraine: I'll finally have a friend!

Slovenia: I'm glad you notice me enough to be my friend. :)

Costa Rica: Friends are fun! *still trying to stay away from Italy*

**England...I made you chocolate heart with your recipe.**

England: Really? W-why t-thank you. *small blush*

**Morgan. So (obviously) you have a crush on Romano. Right? I must confess. I once had a big crush on him. BUT! Now that he's yours... I CHOOSE ENGLAND! He much more gentlemanly~…And is absolutely adorable.**

Russia: *finally escapes closet, with Belarus behind him*

**Italy hug Russia. But don't be scared of him! *whispers in ear* He's just lonely and needs a friend and hug.**

Italy: V-ve. Ok… *hugs Russia and realizes he is like a teddy bear*

**Belarus! NO KILLING ITALY!**

Belarus: I don't care!

Costa Rica: Please don't hurt him! I like him!

Italy: *stare*

Costa Rica: A-as a friend, o-of course! P-please do-don't murder h-him… *blush… intensely*

**Uh...I guess that's all I have for now. OH! Chocolate cake for everyone~! Bai-nii~!**

Morgan: Chocolate AND cake? Here, have some.

Inu-Kun *Emily's stuffed talking dog*: No! Don't give her Chocolate!

Emily *now crazy*: CHOCOLATE IS GOOD!

Inu-Kun: She goes crazy when she eats chocolate!

Morgan: I knew that. This will make the show more random. *someone walks in*

Ireland: Hey! It's b.f.b.t.t! The girl of awesome-ness!

Prussia: But I'm awes-

Ireland: No. You're. Not.

**I'm so amazing I like broke the fifth wall or something in that song!**

Everyone: ?

Emily; I DON'T GET IT!

**Russia: Yay :D I can become one with Russia, da? *also ignores strange looks***

Russia: Da, of course~.

Belarus: Never! *evil glare*

Other nations: Don't do it!

Hosts: *shrug*

**Prussia: *gives awesome German beer* there, now you can stop stealing Ireland's beer XD**

Prussia: Thanks! you are ALMOST as awesome as me.

North Korea: Yeah… no.

South Korea: Awesome origin-

Siberia: Dude, stop taking credit in the works of other people. Be proud of your OWN accomplishments.

Helen: Now that the show's done…

Emily: BON BON DANCE!

*T.A.F, Silent, Chloe, Emily, b.f.b.t.t, Kendra, Helen, Morgan, and all the nations begin to bon bon dance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hah! This was pretty funny! I hope you all liked it! Sorry if I didn't do one of your dares, most likely I couldn't think of anything for it. And if you guys want it, I can write what happened on the date…<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

Kendra: I can't believe we are already on chapter ten…

Helen: Me too… Hey! It's Kitty!

*appears in flames**still looks like the deformed diva*

Kitty: Why? *sob*

Japan: Are you HAPPY now? Look what you did to me! Look at it! I'm the only one who survived...

**Everyone-What happened was, during WW2 Japan was in need of entertainment. He kidnapped me and cut off my legs. He replaced them with a deer's and attached a horn onto me. The Japanese people were entertained with what once was something beautiful. Another part of the show was me being raped. When I tried to escape, he put acid on my eyes, rendering me blind. *glares at Japan* Well are you happy now? Soon after he kidnapped more kids and cut off their limbs to put them in the freak show. But the main event was me, either being raped or chained in my cage. (Note: this was an actual event in Japanese history!)**

Siberia: That's creepy. *scoots away from Japan*

**India- Well, B.F.B.T.T has more time to be insane. I've got to govern all hells, make sure no goody goodies from up in heaven fall, paperwork (heh!), torturing the souls of the damned... a lot.**

India: Something is wrong with you. Do you have a mental disorder?

Georgia: That is quite rude to ask!

India: But I'm not asking YOU. I'm asking Kitty.**  
><strong>  
><strong>Morgan- Cakes good, but pie and chocolate are better. :3<strong>

Morgan: I personally don't like pies, but a mixture of chocolate AND cake would be perfect!

Kitty: You mean, chocolate cake?

Morgan: Yeah~!

**Germany- Steal Gilbird.**

Germany: Vhy?

Helen: Because Kitty said so.

Germany: *grabs Gilbird*

Prussia: *doesn't notice***  
><strong>  
><strong>Austria- Steal Hungary's yaoi.<strong>

Slovakia: Hah! You must want Austria to die or something!

Austria: *glares, but tries to steal the tapes*

Hungary: Austria, what are you doing?

Austria: I was trying to do a dare. *sighs* Now it's over.

**Prussia- Are you still trying to invade Austria's 'vital regions'?**

Prussia: Nah. I decided I'm gonna focus my awesome-ness on someone else. *gives a small glance at Ireland*

**America- Ummm... *locks in a room and calls his cell. She says this in a raspy voice that doesn't sound like her***

Kitty: Are you alone?

America: Yeah, who is this?

Kitty: THE LAST PERSON YOU'LL EVER TALK TO AGAIN! *evil laughter*

America: *screams and runs out of the closet while everyone is laughing***  
><strong>  
><strong>Bye! Also, can I be on full time? THNX!<strong>

Morgan: OMFG, yes!

Hetalia Cast: *didn't here what Kitty asked*

Morgan: Everyone, meet your new co-host!

India: What? NO! *emo corner*

Kitty: *looks normal* I'm not THAT bad! Am I? I wouldn't mind being that evil to these people… oh, hey. Its **b.f.b.t.t;**

**Since "breaking the fourth wall" is when an author comes into a story, I said I "broke the fifth wall" since I was a viewer and entered the show which was breaking the fourth wall, during the song in which I ate human arms and drooled, which is totally untrue, by the way. Get it?**

Kendra: Yeah, I get it.

**Germany: I dare you to throw away all your cleaning supplies. And your "stick-y friend" (or "schtick-y friend" as it sounds like in the English dub)**

Germany: V-vat?

Russia: *creepy 'I'm-gonna-hit-you' aura*

Germany: *gets rid of the previously said objects, trying not to freak***  
><strong>  
><strong>Prussia: Can I hold Gilbird? He's just so fluffy and awesome!<strong>

Prussia: Sure…*notices he's gone* GILBIRD!

Germany: *hands back Gilbird*

b.f.b.t.t.: *cuddling Gilbird***  
><strong>  
><strong>Belarus: I dare you to hug everyone in the room, including Russia, and I dare you to kiss Russia :D<strong>

Belarus: *glares (mostly at Baltic's) but gives people hugs. When she comes to Russia, she gives him a tight hug and a kiss***  
><strong>  
><strong>Romano: Do you still have the mustache? ;)<strong>

Romano: Yeah, why?

Morgan: *gets a bad idea and hugs Romano* YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! HE'S MINE!

Everyone: *stare***  
><strong>  
><strong>England: Don't worry! I can see the flying mint bunny too! Some person thought I was insane because I was talking to it, but they're just jealous, right?<strong>

England: You hear that, flying mint bunny? She can see you too!

Kitty: So can we! *points to the rest of the hosts***  
><strong>  
><strong>Italy: Get in the closet with Germany (and please don't fall asleep, it'll make it so more worthwhile for Hungary)<strong>

Italy: Ve, ok! *sits in closet, Germany comes soon after*

Siberia: *closes door*

Closet: Wah~! It's dark! Doitsu, save me! TT_TT**  
><strong>  
><strong>America: Seriously, how do you stay so thin while eating greasy hamburgers?<strong>

America: Easy, because I'm the HERO! *hit in the head*

North Korea: I warned you, you damn American…

Slovenia: Well, **ChloeHaku** reviewed guys…**  
><strong>  
><strong>Hungary- Give me the footage of the dares I sent in. XD<strong>

Hungary: Of course!**  
><strong>  
><strong>Prussia- Is it ok if I order plates with a picture of you on it for our wedding? XD<strong>

Prussia: Ok- Wait, wedding? The awesome me isn't ready to get married!Ireland: Chicken…**  
><strong>  
><strong>Belarus (when she is done with Russia) - How was it?<strong>

Belarus: *smile* Nice~.

Ireland: I'm glad you liked it, bestie! *hugs Belarus*

**Romano and Italy- Get your hair curls tangled...**

Helen: That was funny the first time I saw that! *pushes the two together so their curls are caught*

Italy: Ve! This hurts!

Romano: Shut up!Morgan: *sighs and pulls Romano's curl so it is untangled*

Romano: *blushing very hard* CHIGI!

Morgan: I'm sorry! I just tried to help! *runs before he yells*

Kitty: *frowns and pushes a still blushing Romano in the direction Morgan went. Then turns on a random hall camera* I'm gonna love this!

{Hall}

Morgan: *leaning against the wall*

Romano: *mutter something (curses) in Italian, but stops when he sees Morgan* Are you all right?

Morgan: Of course. I should be asking YOU that… Sorry about the curl…

Romano: Its ok I guess… Maybe we should get back before I'm attacked AGAIN.

{Main Room}

Kitty: Damn… Nothing happened!**  
><strong>  
><strong>Japan- I dare you to let Italy make pasta shaped like your p****...<strong>

Japan: T-that is not proper!

Argentina: So you are backing out? *evil aura*

Japan: W-well…

Siberia: Leave the poor man alone! He may be chicken, but still! *really just doesn't want the little purity she has left spoiled*

Japan: *small glare*

North Korea: *sighs and pushes Argentina in a closet*

Closet: LET ME OUT YOU ASS! I SWEAR I WILL STAB A KNIFE THROUGH YOUR NECK!

North Korea: Good luck with that, 'friend'.

Closet: I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!

**Taiwan- Hello! Please stop flirting with Japan! Japan and Italy belong together!-aru**

Taiwan: I flirt with Japan? Since when?

Helen: I've never noticed. That pairing is sort of cute though…

**England and America- I want you two to make out... Even if it already happened.**

Hungary: *turns on camera* KISS!

England: *sighs* Can I back out?

Helen: Only if America wants to.

America: Dude! I don't want to be killed by Russia!

England: *is pushed to kiss America. After a little bit, America begins to pull England closer to deepen the kiss. Pretty soon, the two fall onto a couch (where did that come from?). America breaks the kiss first*

All yaoi lovers: *nosebleeds*

**Morgan- Become one with mother Russia and make Romano watch.**

Morgan: Ok… I'll become one with mother Russia.

Russia: *pushes Morgan against a wall*

Morgan: What are- *is kissed roughly by Russia*

Belarus: *being held back by… a lot of people*

Morgan: *tries to push Russia off her, but ends up with her hands above her head*

Romano: *watching (by force) and trying to stay call but cracks* LET GO OF HER YOU DAMN BASTARD! SHE IS MINE!

Everyone other than Morgan and Romano: YES!

Morgan: *still shaking from the kiss* W-what?

Helen: We were getting him admit you are his girlfriend~!

Morgan: *whacks Helen* But that was scary! No offense Russia…

Romano: *glare at Helen and Russia***  
><strong>  
><strong>Russia- Piss on my shoe... SMELL MY SHOE...<strong>

Russia: You are an odd one, da.

Kendra: I honestly say that is too gross to do.

Kitty: Well, I think we should- *stops when she is glared at* Fine…**  
><strong>  
><strong>Ukraine- Get breast reduction surgery!<strong>

Ukraine: U-uh… *runs*

**Lithuania- Umm... I guess let Poland invade your vital regions...**

Brazil: *smiles and pushes the two in the rape closet*

Morgan: *high-fives Brazil*

Prussia- What comes in bottles or in cans?

Prussia: Beer of course!

Ireland: And like 40 other drinks.

Prussia: But beer is the only one that counts!**  
><strong>  
><strong>Austria- Will you be the musical entertainment for the next chapter?<strong>

Austria: I would- *mouth is covered*

Slovakia: No he won't!

Austria:*takes off hand* Why not?

Slovakia: Classical is boring, duh!

Austria: *glare*

**Everyone- I got you all ice cream... Except Prussia, he gets a milkshake... His milkshake brings all the girls to the yard...**

Helen: Ice cream is good!Ireland: *drinking some beer when she finally gets what the last part meant. Then does a spit-take* W-what?

Morgan: Are you jealous? *smirk*

Ireland: I-I'm not j-jealous of Chloe!

Morgan: I never said what you would be jealous OF. *smirk grows wider*

Ireland: *blushing* W-well, uh… *runs off*

**Belarus- I hope you know you are freaking awesome, Russia is crazy not to love you...**

Belarus: Thank you.

Hosts- Can you poof in a sexy Russia cosplayer for the next dare? XD

Hosts: Sure… *cosplayer poofs in***  
><strong>  
><strong>Belarus- If they poofed in the sexy Russia cosplayer, do anything you want to the Russia cosplayer and see if you enjoy...<strong>

Belarus: That is not brother. I will only be with big brother

.Russia: *hiding from Belarus*

**France- Admit your homosexual and kiss Canada...**

France: *still stuck in emo-mode* Ze dare?

Slovakia: Stay emo while you do it!

France: I am gay. *gives Canada a small kiss* I hate ze emo dare…**  
><strong>  
><strong>Canada- I love you... When I see America I say "Who's America? That's not America! That's Canada!"<strong>

Canada: Ok…

**I guess that is it...**

Helen: Ok then… Emily!

***Glomps England* Hi England!**

***HEY EVERYONE~!**

**Hey Morgan, pull Romano's curl 6 times. I just love the reaction!**

Morgan and Romano: WHAT?

Kitty: Do what the girl says. She is great!

Morgan: *shyly pulls the curl six times*

Romano: CHIGI! *pounces on Morgan*

Morgan: I-I'm sor-*is cut off by Romano kissing her. The kiss soon escalates into a full out make-out session*

Romano: *breaks the kiss after a bit and blushes* Uh… I'm sorry, I don't-

Morgan: *hugs Romano* You don't have to apologize, you know.

**Canada. Do YOU notice Slovenia? Give her a BIG~ hug!**

Canada: Of course I notice Slovenia. She is one of my best friends. *gives Slovenia (who's next to him) a hug*

Slovenia: *small blush* U-uh**...**

**I don't remember if I told you ...*goes back through story* Oh! I did. Yeah, where I told you guys I like crack pairings...**

**Canada~! Kissu Italy!**

Ireland: *pokes head in* I would like to see this.

Slovenia and Costa Rica: *emo corner*

Canada: *give Italy ANOTHER (you've done this before… T_T') kiss***  
><strong>  
><strong>Uh...Ireland, why are you so mean to England? Is it because he's more awesome -DON'T PRUSSIA! - Than anyone?<strong>

Ireland: You mean my BROTHER England? Hah! Awesome is his complete opposite! Besides, he's WAY too easy to make fun of!

England: You git…**  
><strong>  
><strong>I'd like to see Turkey, Austria and Denmark getting beat up by Russia. I hate them. B(<strong>

Russia: *grabs the said nations and walks into a random room*

Someone in Room: *20 seconds later* OW! THAT HURTS!

Siberia: I have a camera in there~. I'll give you the footage later.**  
><strong>  
><strong>Uh~ Morgan! I got you this HUGE double chocolate cake and chocolate milk.<strong>

Morgan: CHOCOLATE!

**Everyone else gets this HUGE double chocolate cupcakes ^w^**

Kendra: Thanks. *eats cupcake*

**Well, that's all I can do. I have to go.**

***gives England kiss, blushes* BAI-NII! *dashes off***

Kitty: *eating cupcake* These are good! I'm glad I'm a host now!

Helen: Next review is from **Lorelei Lambert;**

**England: I see flying mint bunny too! You must let me teach you how to cook and then Italy will be happy! Also, I want to lick your eyebrows... And you must marry me and NEVER cheat on me! Or else...**

England: *is slightly scared by this girl*

**Austria: You are awesome and I love your voice sooooooooooooooooo much! You are sooo right about Beethoven being from Austria!**

Morgan: I looked that up. He was born in Germany and lived in Austria most of his life. So, technically he's German…

I**taly: Could I have a Ferrari pretty please? And you must make me pasta! And seriously, just make out with Holy Rome! In front of Germany! (Everyone else, hold Germany back so he doesn't murder Holy Roman Empire!)**

Kendra: He's dead!

Kitty: That's no problem~! *uses hell powers to make Holy Rome appear*

Holy Rome: Where am I?Morgan: KYAAAAAAAA~! He is soooo cute! But… He's like, 8.

Kitty: *shrugs*

Holy Rome: Where is Italia?

Kitty: Italia is- *mouth is covered by Helen*

Helen: We can't have pedophile!

Kitty: *frowns and has Holy Rome disappear*

**Germany: Your voice is pretty sexy too... You and Austria must have a normal conversation about something and just keep talking because your voices are amazing!**

Germany: *sweatdrop*

**Bad touch trio: You all are awesome! Prussia, especially you cause u are Mr. Awesome!**

Prussia: Kesesesese! I'm glad I'm recognized!

Kitty: Who is **BunniePeep Plushie**?

Everyone: *shrug*

**First one. Here we go...England: Dress up like a pink bunny. Then, when you are done, stand on a table in front of the rest of the nations and sing "I'm a Little Teapot".**

Ireland: Oh god, this will be good!

England: I hate you… *wearing bunny suit*

_I'm a little teapot, short and stout_

_Here is my handle and here is my spout_

_When I get all steamed up, hear me shout_

_Just tip me over and pour me out!_

_I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true_

_Here's an example of what I can do_

_I can change my handle to my spout_

_Just tip me over and pour me out!_

**America: Sing a really hard love song to someone you like in a romantic voice...**

America: But whoever I don't sing to will be upset because- *unconscious*

North Korea: There. Now he doesn't have to open his mouth. *Glaring at unconscious America. Her curl is smiling*

South Korea: Singing-

India: *hits South Korea*

**Brazil: I think you are awesome! I did your country for a project and got the highest grade in class! Anyway, can I have a hug?**

Brazil: Of course! *hugs Bunnie*

**Everyone but Morgan (you'll see why): Have a baking contest, Morgan's choice. Then, find out whoever can bake best and make them bake whatever Morgan wants for the next three episodes!**

Morgan: But the winner will be Czech. Her cakes are amazing~! So Czech will bake me things for three episodes!

Czech: *about to hit Switzerland on the back of the head* Oh, ok. *realizes her plan is ruined*

Switzerland: I WILL shoot you.

**Everyone: Pick a partner and do the waltz to end the show!Thanks!**

Helen: Well, that's it!

Hosts: BYE! *waltz music*

* * *

><p><em><strong>FINALLY! Damn writers block… Oh, and if you want the pairings for the waltz, PM me!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty: And episode 11~!

Morgan: *walks in with cake* Do you guys want some? Czech made it.

Kitty: YES! *grabs some cake*

Kendra: That's nice. We have a review from **Creative Central;**

**HEY I'M BACK!With more dares/truths... :)**

**For Truths:**

**Germany: What happened to Herr Stick (Or whatever it was called... All I remember is that it was in one of the first episodes of Hetalia Axis Powers and then was never seen** **again...)?**

Germany: I threw it away a few episodes ago… *glares at hosts*

**Romano + Italy: Why did you both try to eat (that's what it looked like to me, at least...) grenades?**

Italy: Ve? That's how Germany taught me to use it!

Germany: Both of you did it vrong…

Romano: SHUT UP POTATO BASTARD!

**America: (Going back to the Pledge Thing) Okay, two things. First, you do realize that since the US has religious freedom, not everyone believes in God, right? So why does the Pledge say "Under God" in it? Next, think really hard about the two lines "...One Nation, Under God..." You do realize how that can be interpreted, right? Cause, I tried to explain it to one of my siblings, and they didn't understand... Why did you really want freedom from England? Was it the bad cooking? Also, how can you pull a car around for an hour just to ask for the keys? Oh, yeah. BTW, I'm from the US, born and raised there (And still live there), but like the German's national anthem better. How does that make you feel?**

America: *eyes swirling* Dude, that's a lot of information. I'll get back to you later.

**England: Why do you see things? Also, have you read the Harry Potter books (J.K Rowling is British... I think... {I think she's American})? If so, who is your favorite character (mine's Charlie Wesley)?**

England: I have read that series. I like multiple characters.

**Russia: Why did you jump out of the plane and scream Vodka (From Episode 29)? Cause, a while ago, I read the Percy Jackson books and in one part it said that falling from a certain height onto water you would splatter on impact(and yes, I do realize that water isn't snow, but it's basically the same thing), so why did you jump, or at least why didn't you take a parachute?**

Russia: I jumped without because I know snow best, da!

Helen: *sweatdrop*

**And now for some dares:**

**Anyone: Lock America and England in a closet with France. (They all must be in the same closet at the same time... And should stay in there until one of them has a dare/truth that they have to answer/do. Or they could just stay in there...)**

North Korea: *pushes said countries in a closet* This is great. *evil smirk* Hungary, can you post any disturbing tapes of these three online?

Hungary: That's pretty evil. I like you! *hugs*

**Dang, this is the longest review I've ever there is just one last thing I have to say, and that is that Prussia is not the most awesome person on Earth, Canada is. I know this because in one of the episodes, when Canada went to talk to America, America threatened him with a chainsaw. Also, maple trees and maple syrup are awesome. Sadly, not as awesome as tomatoes (I sometimes eat them like apples), but its right underneath. And just because I like tomatoes does not mean I like Romano or Spain (I can't remember which one likes tomatoes), because Romano's really annoying, and well, I don't really hate Spain, I just hate the Spanish language… so yeah! Also, my knowledge of foreign languages (Non-English) is how to say I don't speak Spanish in Spanish, yes in Russian; I love you in German, and Axis in Italian. And now that is it! For now…**

Helen: That's one big last note…

Morgan: *eating Czech's cake* Next is Silent!

**Prussia: Alright. You're SUPER awesome...more than Germany! Can I pet Gilbird now?**

Prussia: Course!

Silent: *petting Gilbird*

Morgan: I want a bird! *Lola the macaw lands on her head* Yay!

**Germany: Ich liebe dich! Um, Kannst du mich heiraten? (I love you! Um, Can you marry me?)**

Germany: *blushes* Uh, vell…

Kendra: Maybe after the show~! We need him for some things. But he will eventually!

Germany: V-vhat?

**Austria: I dare you to smash a piano! XD And then get a piece and whack Prussia on the head with it!**

Kitty: We'll get you a new piano. I want to see Prussia get hurt!

Austria: *sighs and somehow breaks a piano*

Prussia: *realizes he's supposed to get hurt* Heh, you wouldn't hurt your awesome *hit with piano piece*

Ireland: Are you ok?

Prussia: Yeah, but you normally don't care if I'm ok or not. Are you finally admitting I'm awesome? Kesesesese!

Ireland: *blushes and hits Prussia*

**Italy: I wish my sisters were as nice and innocent as you are!**

Italy: Ve, thank you!

**Canada: XD I guess I could sound like the Fem! version of you! And I wish you had a Marukaite Chikyuu! *Hugs***

Canada: Ok then… *_thinks: She is sort of odd._*

**England: He is a git...and he's my own country! XD...but sometimes he's awesome! I think you're awesome when you're Pirate!England.**

England (out of closet for a bit): Thank you… sort of.

Ireland: Hah! Someone agrees with me on your idiocy! *runs while laughing from an angry England*

**China: *Turns into baby Panda because she has the power to do that!* *Looks up at him with cute eyes***

China: She is so cute, aru! *hugs panda Silent*

**Germany (Again): *Turns into Dark Brown dog* *Looks up at him and wags her tail***

Germany: *pets*

**Bye! :D**

Kitty: My turn~! I'm in a hopelessly romantic mood right now! Slovenia, I know your secret~ KISSU CANADA! And Canada, KISS BACK! YOU 2 WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!

Slovenia: W-what s-secret?

Kitty: Your crush silly~!

Slovenia: *blushing*

Slovakia: *pushes Slovenia and Canada together* Sis, you need a guy! Ya can't keep denying that!

Slovenia: *gives up and kisses Canada*

Canada: *kisses back*

Slovenia: *eventually pulls away and hides, blushing*

Kitty: Italy, Kissu Costa Rica. :)

Morgan: Did you steal 'kissu' from Emily?

Kitty: Might have… KISSU TIME!

Italy: *shrugs and kisses Costa Rica*

Costa Rica: *faints*

Kitty: Costa Rica? *pokes her fainted form* Hello? Is any one there? I know a way to wake her up! *hugs Italy* HEY COSTA RICA, I'M STEALING ITALY!

Costa Rica: *wakes up* ARGENTINA DON'T KILL ITAIANO!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Puerto Rico: *put hand on Costa Rica's shoulder* Kitty had said that. *notices America trying to leave closet* Mr. America, you can not leave the closet.

India: *locks door*

Costa Rica: Sorry…

Spain: It's was just a mistake, Costa Rica.

Costa Rica: Oh, gracias de informatíca, mis hermanos (1).

Helen: Spanish, really?

Costa Rica: Sí, España y Puertor Requienño comprenden, no (2)?

Kitty: *shows Romano 2:15 in episode 7 of Axis Powers* Scarier than My Little Pony. Seriously?

Romano: *silent*

Kitty: Morgan, when are you and Romano *fan girl otaku eyes* getting to it? Ya KNOW... IT... Here, I'll help you. Go in a closet and keep pulling Romano's curl. Try to have a kid in the coming 9 months!

Morgan: B-but that goes against my principles.

Kitty: Too bad. *shoves Romano and Morgan in a bedroom*

Morgan: ABSTINENCE! I BELIEVE IN ABSTINENCE! I CAN'T DO THAT!

Helen: Abbie's right. You are a goody two shoes.

Morgan: NO I'M NOT!

Kendra: Then prove it.

*silence*

Brazil: Is she-

Romano: CHIGI!

Helen; you have one odd mind, Kitty.

Kitty: Yep! Now…*hits India on the back of the head with sunglasses that came out of no where* IDIOTA! VAGGANCULO! I'm Queen of FUCKING Hell!

India: NO YOUR NOT! *fight begins between Kitty and India*

Kitty: *stops fighting* Ireland, Tell England your crush. If he tells everyone, you can't hurt him.

Ireland: I fucking hate you. *recullently tells England (out of the closet for the dare) her crush*

England: I see…

Kitty: England… TELL US IRELAND'S CRUSH! I would've had Ireland straight out tell us, but its way more humiliating this way!

Ireland: Do you hate me or something?

Kitty: Maybe… Now tell us England! *starts to turn demon*

England: *scared* My s-sister likes… *tries to figure out he should be more scared of* P-Prussia… *willingly goes back in closet*

Ireland: I HATE YOU ALL! *cries*

Prussia: W-wait… So… you… which means… *blushes and sits next to Ireland*

Kitty: *stares at Germany with out saying anything for 15 minutes then starts laughing like Shion from Higurashi* The voices in my head tell me to kill you...

Germany: *backs away*

Kitty: *sits in emo corner* Morgan has Romano... Slovenia has Canada... Costa Rica has Italy... But I have no one... TT^TT *suddenly cheery again* I'm done!

Helen: You do realize we have no one either… *frowns*

Kendra: *trying to change the mood* Emily reviewed again!

**HEY~ is Australia there? If he is, can he make out with Canada OwO?**

Helen: Australia? There's an Australia now?

*doorknob breaks on the room Romano and Morgan were in*

Morgan: FINALLY! LIGHT!

Kendra: You really forgot to add a light?

Kitty: I knew I was missing something…

Morgan: *oblivious to the looks she is getting due to her messy-ness*

Romano: Ow… damn dark… *lays head on Morgan*

**Just say it Romano. Morgan is your girlfriend.**

Romano: Ok… Morgan is my girlfriend.

Kitty: I thought I covered that already…

**Eh~? America...you're scared of ghosts, right? You are such a wimp =-=**

America (closet): I'm not a wimp! A hero isn't afraid of ghosts, anyways!

North Korea: *rolls eyes* You are worse than brother.

South Korea: I take offense to that, da~ze!

North Korea: Good.

**Hey, Kitty since now you're a full host, you get to be dared by France!**

Kitty: Oh no… Hey! He's stuck in the closet~! And… emo. Dammit. No yaoi…

Hungary: TT_TT

**Belarus~ would you kiss Austria passionately~? Let's see him suffer~ 8D**

Belarus: *glares, but kisses Austria quite passionately. When she breaks the kiss, she has an evil aura around her*

**Big Brother Spain~ pull Italy's curl 6 times OqO *drools***

Spain: Sí! *pulls curl*Italy: VE!

Costa Rica: *whacking Spain with the largest flower ever discovered (that species actually grows in Costa Rica!)* No España, no! That is mean to Italy!

Romano: *trying to claw Spain for Violating his brother* I WILL KILL YOU, BASTARD!

Morgan: *holding Romano back* No! No one is to die on this show! Kill him elsewhere!

**HAS ANYONE NOTICED SEALAND?**

Helen: Well, yeah. He's been hugged a few times.

**England... I... I heard... t-that...*emo corner, crying***

**Inu-kun: She heard you were getting married. Poor child. Kitty, would you try to comfort her.**

Kitty:* shrugs*

*France, America, and England finally leave closet*

England: *looks at Emily, who is being comforted by Kitty* Why is she crying? *Czech whispers in his ear* W-what? That's Germany and Prussia! Not me!

Ireland: you'll be lucky if you ever do~.

England: You know everyone knows you like Prussia, right?

Ireland: *emo*

Prussia: *tries to comfort again*

**I-I must g-go...b-bai-nii**

Kendra: That's the end… I think.

Morgan: Adios, my friends~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Oh, thank you for the information, my brothers<strong>_

_**(2) Yes, Spain and Puerto Rico understand, no?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews~! This song is awesomeness! Look it up~!**_

'_**Falling Down' by Becca**_

_**What did I do with yesterday?**_  
><em><strong>How did I let it fade away?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm waking up, I'm falling down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't catch my breath, I hit the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to walk away, but I lost my feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to say goodbye, but I just can't speak<strong>_  
><em><strong>And look you in the eye, and say I'm done<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just won't give you up, I can move on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling down; you're all that I can see<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling down, and I'm melting<strong>_  
><em><strong>God only knows how far I'll go<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm falling down~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lost in a fog, I slipped away<strong>_  
><em><strong>All my regrets are her to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm breaking up, I'm falling down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm screaming out without a sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling down; you're all that I can see<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to walk away, but I lost my feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to walk away, but I lost my feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to say goodbye, but I just can't speak<strong>_  
><em><strong>And look you in the eye, and say I'm done<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just won't give you up, I can move on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to walk away, but I lost my feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to say goodbye, but I just can't speak<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling down; you're all that I can see<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling down, and I'm melting<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling down; you're all that's left of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling down, and I'm melting<strong>_  
><em><strong>God only knows how far I'll go…<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

Helen: Where is Kitty?

Morgan: *shrugs*

Kitty: *walks in with a boy appearing to be 13 and a butler* Hi guys! I finally found some one! Finally! His name is Ciel Phantomhive, and he's the president of the Funtom Toy Company in England! Can he be on? (Description in AN)

Kendra: Uh… Sure?

Helen: Kitty, HE'S FROM A DIFFERENT SHOW!

Kitty: So?

Morgan: Ciel and Sebastian can stay for one episode. I don't want a crossover fic. Besides, our friend Audrey would beg us to do this…

Kendra: *sighs* So… how are you dating a demon?

Kitty: I'm the queen of hell. I can do anything I want!

India: Demons from hell too, yes? *is slightly freaked out by the looks she is given*

Helen: India, you're agreeing, with Kitty?

India: I was just stating a fact.

Kitty: Anyways~, my dares/truths!

Prussia: Her dares are always unawesome!

Kitty: THEY ARE NOT! *eyes glow*

England: *ignoring the crazy hosts* So, you two are English?

Ciel: *fairly menacing look*

Sebastian: yes, the young master and I both from London.

Helen: *rubbing temples* Kitty, JUST SAY THE DARES!

Morgan: Bad day?

Kitty: *frowning at Prussia* Fine… So, Morgan, did ya have fun?

Morgan: Have fun at what?

Helen: *whispers in Morgan's ear, causing her to blush*

Morgan: I-I never s-said we d-did anything like t-that!

Kitty: Then why are you stuttering?

Brazil: She has you there…

Morgan: W-well I'm s-stuttering because, because… FINE! I DID! HAPPY?

Kitty: Yes. Now Romano, WHAT HAPPENED? DETAILS! NOW!

Romano: There is something serious perverted with you!

Kendra: The rating has to go up, doesn't it?

Siberia: Kitty, I have tapes… *evil smile*

Morgan and Romano: NO!

Kitty: Thanks~! *takes tape* Oh yeah, Ireland, I don't hate you... I just try to torture everyone at least once! Kiss Prussia!

Ireland: Yeah, because being tortured is SO fun. Wait! I have to kiss PRUSSIA?

Helen: That's what she said.

America: *bursts out laughing* DUDE! Do you know what you just said?

England: Wanker…

Ciel: He seems to have no manners. He's annoying. Sebastian, silence him.

Sebastian: Yes, my lord. *tapes America's mouth so he can't talk anymore*

North Korea: Sebastian, I like you! *smiles*

South Korea: Sis, you just smiled! *is hit by his sister*

Czech: Please just do the dare.

Ireland: *mumbles* But he doesn't even like me…

Prussia: *rolls his eyes and pulls Ireland into a fairly passionate kiss. Ireland, after getting over her shock, kisses back and wraps her arms around Prussia's neck*

Kitty: *wipes eyes* Yay! Hey Slovenia, did you like _your_ dare?

Slovenia: Uh… *blushes* A little I guess…

Kitty: America, you know, a REAL hero would admit he's scared. Also... *snaps fingers and America has bunny ears* USA-CHAN!

America: Mrg h'm nmp grmphs pg mngphgng! HMRP! Ghmph pmnh nhp gpnnh rpgm? (But I'm not scared of any thing! DUDE! What's with the bunny ears?)

Kitty: Costa Rica! Mi hablo muy poco español! Also, sing 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira.

Costa Rica: You speak very little Spanish. I'm sorry… And I sort of can't sing… *runs*

Argentina: COME BACK YOU WIMP! TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A REAL PERSON!

Kitty: Morgan, you know what? We should go on a double date! You go with Romano and I'll go with Ciel.

Morgan: Sure, after the show~!

Kitty: One more thing… Here you go! *hands Morgan a trophy*

Morgan: What's this for?

Kitty: For being the best Truth or Dare show! You won it in my award show~.

Morgan: Awwww… *glomps Kitty*

Helen: EMILY! Hi again!

Emily: Uh, I think I'm back...? I think... Hey Kitty, will you become my friend? Your amazing mind is incredible! I wish my mind worked like that =-=. Oh and "Kissu" is a very addicting word =w=.

Kitty: Well, ok. We can be friends! *hugs Emily*

Emily: Romano, when are you going to propose to Morgan?

Romano: What?

Morgan: I'm too young for marriage! Well, at least in the US…

Emily: Then go somewhere else!

Romano: You do realize we haven't even been dating that long, right?

Emily: I don't care! But I want to witness the proposal… Hungary! Why don't you make some kind of special yaoi room? BIG Bed, sound-proof walls, cabinet filled with lubricant bottles and a closet with uh...chains, handcuff, ropes, whip etc.

Inu-kun: Do not ask how she knows these things.

Hungary: Thank you for the idea! *runs off to make yaoi room*

Emily: Germany, give a big nice hug to ... someone.

Morgan: Go hug Russia! I wanna see what happens!

Germany: *recullently hugs Russia, only to be nearly stabbed by Belarus*

Belarus: Stay away from brother!

Ireland: You know, I've always wondered why you called Russia you're brother.

Belarus: No reason~.

England: *whispers to Lithuania* She was never told?

Lithuania: Not to my knowledge. Belarus seems to like how Ireland supports her in the marriage thing.

Latvia: *next to Lithuania* S-so Miss Belarus d-decided not to correct M-Miss Ireland…

Emily: SOMEONE SMASH A PIANO AGAINST AUSTRIA'S HEAD! Or...back.

Slovakia: Won't that hurt?Emily: I hope so.

Slovakia: That's the way to think, girl! *somehow smashes a piano on Austria's head, causing him to pass out* Hey, that was fun!

Czech: Oh, no…

Emily: England...*blushes* You're not getting married? ... *kisses England* THEN LET'S MAKE OUT! *drags to closet* BUT BE GENTLE! I'm still ...innocent...*blushes*

France: Ohonhonhon~! Angelterre has a girlfriend~!

Slovenia: What happened to the emo dare?

France: Zat dare was horrible! But now ze people can enjoy moi again~!

India: I was hoping he would stay emo forever…

England: *grumbling* Stupid frog…

Kendra: Hello Chloe.

**Prussia- IF YOU MARRY ME I WILL MAKE A RELIGION ABOUT YOUR AWESOMENESS! I will also buy you as much beer as you want and you can invade my vital regions anytime! AND IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TOO...I'll kill anyone that you want me to kill...**

Prussia: Uh… *looks slightly scared*

Ireland: Isn't that a bit stalker-ish?

**Hungary- We are so much alike... BE MY BFF AND TOGETHER WE WILL FILM AMERICA AND ENGLAND HAVING SEX!**

Hungary: *done with Yaoi room* OK! *throws England, America, and France in the Yaoi room*

Siberia: Why did you add France?

Hungary: It will make it more interesting! *three girls leave to record yaoi and blackmail*

Helen: So, her next dare…**  
><strong>  
><strong>Russia- I dare you to acknowledge Sealand as a country!<strong>

Russia: But he is not one.

Sealand: But I will be!

Kendra: Yeah, not very likely. You only have a population of 4.

*Chloe, Hungary, and Siberia return. Siberia is shaking, a bit like Latvia, while the other two are trying to stop nosebleeds.*

Chloe: That was hot!

**Japan and Italy- Make out and let me and Hungary film... o.o**

People who record things: *ready cameras*

Japan: This still is not proper!

Morgan: Come on! I wanna see some yaoi first hand today!

Italy: Japan, it's just a : *glares at Chloe, but finally kisses Italy*

Morgan: *has tiny nosebleed* Nice~. But I would have liked it more if the pairing was better…

Siberia:*recording* I love this show! Except for Belarus hating me…

Belarus: But you are too close to brother!

Siberia: I WORK for him!

Ciel: This place is very odd…

Sebastian: I agree with you, young master.

Kitty: Not really. Today seems fairly sane.

Czech: *appears* Hello again~!

Helen: Wait, you left?

Slovenia: This sounds familiar.

Canada: I agree.

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: *sigh* Your owner, Canada.

Kumajiro: Not you, her. *points to Slovenia*

Slovenia: I'm Slovenia, remember? You've met me multiple times…

**Everyone but Prussia and Ireland- *sends an email that says:**

**Yo, I'm getting Prussia drunk in Vegas and I'm gonna make him marry me... So like you guys can come to the wedding! Wear Prussian blue!**

Helen: Pfft… HAHAHA! That would be funny to see! I'll be there!

Romano: Why would I-

Morgan: Please~? *puppy eyes*

Romano: *blushing* But, he, err… fine. *hugged by Morgan*

Ireland: What does the email say?

Czech: Nothing.

**Ireland- Never talk to Prussia ever again...**

Ireland: Why? Besides, I don't even know if that is possible. He IS one of my best friends.

Sealand: And cr- *hit in the head* OW! That hurt you jerk!

Ireland: Good.

**Prussia- Next chapter I'm taking you to Las Vegas...**

Prussia: Is there beer there?

Chloe: Of course!Prussia: LET'S GO!

Kendra: NEXT time. This episode is done for now.

India: Finally. Goodbye. *leaves*

Morgan: Kitty, date time?

Kitty: Yay! *each grab their respective boyfriends*

Helen: Bye!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this… You know, I only got three reviews from my viewers! TT_TT Was Chapter 11 really that bad?<strong>_

_**Thanks for the trophy Kitty~!**_

_**Oh, and this is a brief profile on Ciel Phantomhive (if you don't already know who he is) Written by Kitty.**_

_**Name: Ciel Phantomhive**_

_**Personality: He's like a British Romano (No… he's MUCH creepier and emotion-less.)**_

_**Appearance: Blue-ish gray hair and blue eyes. He wears an eye patch to cover his right eye because that's where his contract mark is. The mark is violet.**_

_**Species: Human-Turned-Demon**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Bio: His parents died in a fire that burned down his mansion. After 2 years of being missing he came back with a butler. He took on the affairs that the Queen assigned him and became known as 'The Queen's Guard Dog'. He has solved and stopped numerous murder sprees and saved England once too.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Helen: Hi!

Ireland: *reading a book* Shouldn't you be in school?

Kendra: It was a half day~.

Ireland: *eyes go wide and drops book* WHAT? England! What did you do?

England: Why are you accusing me?

Ireland: Because YOU are the magic geek!

England: Celtics you git, you have Celtics.

Ireland: That is TOTALLY different!

Morgan: *dragging Kitty* Sorry I'm late~. I had to go find Kitty.

Kitty: You didn't have to drag me here!

Kendra: So now- *Italy Lover99 jumps out of a closet.

Lover: Hello peoples! I have come to give you all dares! Let's see... Russia, go into the closet with Belarus for an hour! And Belarus, you're welcome.

Belarus: *small smile* Brother! Come!

Russia: *shaking* N-no!

Kitty: *shoves Russia and Belarus in a closet* Have fun~!

Lover: America, admit you love England! You know you want to!

Morgan: That last part sounded like Belarus.

Kitty: Admit already!

America: But I- *sees Argentinean creepy aura* F-fine. I love England… But I'm still the HERO! *hero laugh*

North Korea: And there he goes to ruin it… Damn American.

Kitty: I'll be back in a minute. *walks into a different room*

Lover: … *grabs crowbar* DIE FRANCE!

France: What? Ah! Ze beautiful Helen will save me, non?

Helen: *pats France's head* Nice try, but no. Lover, don't kill him. Brittany will yell at us… But you may hit him as much as you want!

Lover: *chases France and hits him with the crowbar* Ok that's all! Ciao! *disappears like a ninja*

Kitty: *comes back out nursing a nosebleed* I didn't know you two (Morgan and Romano) could do all of THAT with just candy...

Morgan: What are you talking about … SIBERIA! You really gave her a tape?

Siberia: Of course!

Romano: *evil glare (while blushing)* I hate you all. Especially you two. *points to Kitty and Siberia*

Kitty: *ignoring Romano* Dares! England, yes, Ciel is English and he saved your *starts talking with a light British accent* bloody arse from the angel of massacre. Can't you save yourself?

England: What are you talking about?

Morgan: It's a Black Butler thing. Kitty~ I SAID NEXT TO NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH B.B!

Kitty: Yeah, yeah, whatever. America, the bunny ears are a play on your name. Usa in Japanese on bunny and if you tale the periods out of U.S.A. you get usa. Therefore you are a bunny. Usa-Chan!

America: I get it… sort of.

India: Wow. Just, wow. That was a very straight forward explanation.

Italy: PASTAAA~!

Costa Rica: Really? I want a flower! *smile*

Czech: Italy, you have to read the atmosphere. I mean it.

Puerto Rico: You too, Costa Rica.

Italy: Ve, but I can't find that book!

Costa Rica: Hermano! I don't want to read. Books are dull.

Slovakia: I heard that 'the atmosphere' is a good book!

America: Dude! Can you help me find it?

Everyone else: *sweatdrop*

Kendra: *looks at watch* Hour's up!

Russia: *walks out of closet shakily* I-I won't do that again, da?

Kitty: *shrugs and hands Romano a ring in a velvet box* Propose. To Morgan. Now.

Romano: Why the hell do you want us married so bad?

Kitty: *eyes glow* PROPOSE!

Romano: *shakily (because Kitty can be scary) gets down on one knee* M-Morgan Will y-you marry me?

Morgan: Yes…

Kitty: YAY! France, I liked you better emo. Stay emo forever!

France: No. I will not do zat again! *decides it is a good idea to hide from North Korea and Argentina*

Kitty: North Korea, so you LIKE Sebastian? *grin*

North Korea: No. I just thought it was a good idea of Sebastian to shut up that dumb America.

Argentina: Besides, love is a worthless emotion. It will make you weak.

People who are in love with someone: *stare*

Kitty: Okay, so- *suddenly a letter addressed to me appears from the Queen* *reads* *light gasp* For Queen and Country! This is terrible! *puts on coat* I'll be gone for a bit. there has just been a string of robberies and murders, all using animals. I must take my leave. *walks out door*

Kendra: Ok… This next review is from **HetaliaLover123;**

**LOL SO FUNNY XD! Yes I love doing this with K-M dares *evil smile***

**Ok first I dare Prussia, Canada, and Russia to have a threesome (also Hungary to tape the hole thing and give me a copy).**

Hungary: *throws previously said countries in yaoi room* I gonna love this! *lets Japan and Siberia tape too*

**Also I dare France to kiss Switzerland.**

Switzerland: I don't approve of this.

Liechtenstein: Please big bruder? It's just a dare.

Kendra: She's correct…

Switzerland: *grumbles but allows France to kiss him… Before he chases France out with a shotgun*

**Truth for America- Why the hell do you act like you do if you were raised by England?**

America: I don't want to be like Iggy! He's boring… and can't cook! So I became better!

Morgan: So you consider Hamburgers a real food?

America: Duh!

Morgan: Eww… I officially want to move to Italy.

**Dare for the awesome Prussia- I dare you to kiss Germany for two minutes or fight Russia, you choose.**

Prussia: I can win against Russia!

{2 minutes later}

Prussia:*unconscious with Ireland treating his wounds*

**Last I dare Russia to hit anyone but Canada and Prussia with any thing.**

Russia: *creepy smile as he hits America with his pipe*

**Well I'm done writing dares, bye ^J^ (but I will be back with more * evil laughter /w smile). Oh and my name is La`Ren (and I'm American but I hate him so fuck you America and love you Russia****3) Bye!**

Helen: Bye La`Ren! Hi Emily!

**Hiya~! First need to say, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler is awesome!**

**Ok now, Austria let's start the dares with torturing you. Listen to Justin Bieber *glares at Canada* WHY CANADA! WHY!**

Canada: w-well, America sent us Miley Cyrus!

Slovenia: That's very true.

**Oh and when Austria's done with Justin B. he should listen to Rebecca Black.**

Morgan: I actually like Rebecca Black but… *has Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber poof in a soundproof room* In ya go~! *pushes Austria into room*

**Romano and Morgan, if you two get married, you guys would be really cute together! *gasp* Morgan! Can I be your bride's maid? Oh! And Inu-kun can marry you guys. He knows all that stuff that the priest says.**

Morgan: You know what! We can have the fricking wedding on the show, ok?

Romano: What? *prays Morgan is joking*

Morgan: Will this make you happy?

Romano: Wait, I- *is suddenly kissed by Morgan*

Morgan: *when she breaks the kiss* You may have been forced to propose, but I wasn't forced to say yes. *not surprised when Romano kisses her again*

Brazil: Aww… *hiding camera*

**Kiiiiity~ Lucky you and Ciel! **

**Italy! Make out with America for awhile. I need some yaoi!**

Kendra: I'm still not a yaoi fan…

Morgan: *holding Romano from committing murder* I don't approve! Italy's too innocent! Besides, America belongs to England!

England: What?

**Uh...that's about all I can think of. *hugs England* Bai-nii~**

Kitty: *comes back* What did I miss?

Helen: Nothing much. *shows Kitty dares and the results*

Kitty: Aw man! At least I can see Chloe's…

**Romano- Can you and Morgan have a baby? ~w~**

Romano + Morgan: NO!

Kitty: You should! *is glared at*

**Japan- Please make me a bento box!**

Kendra: What's a 'bento box'?

Georgia: *shrugs*

Japan: *gives Chloe a bento box*

**China- *gives him a panda* Your man boobs are now Korea's XD**

Hosts: *cracking up*

China: *glare*

South Korea: *being held back from China by a pissed North Korea*

**Prussia- *takes him to Vegas and hides Hungary in the trunk so she can film and be the maid of yaoi* Prussia get drunk right now and we can gamble! *coughs drive through marriage***

Prussia (in Vegas): That would be totally awesome!

**Ireland: He's one loud man…**

**Bye! XD**

Kendra: Someone new! This is from **vodka's sister;**

**America & England- You two are my favorite characters! I want you to ChloeHaku's dare again. (From chapter ten, the one where you make out)**

England: I'm not kissing that git again!

Ireland: I know you want to though.

England: Yes, I want t- *glares at Ireland, who is smirking*

Morgan: Kiss, Kiss, KISS!

America: It's just a dare Iggy.

England: *frowns but kisses America. America soon makes the kiss more intimate and they fall onto a couch*

Brazil: Where does the couch come from?

Morgan: *watching the yaoi with all the yaoi lovers* Bye! *shoos non- yaoi lovers away*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Marriage? Really? I have yet to read another truth or dare where this has happened. But, hey! Y'all gotta love half days at school! Thanks HMS~!<strong>_

**_Brazil: Should you really tell them your school name?_**

**_Me: It won't be easy to find, I'll tell you that._**

**_Brazil: *shakes head*_**


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty: Hey there peoples! Welcome back!

Morgan: That sounded like some talk show host.

Kendra: Aren't we?

Morgan: No. We are Truth or Dare hosts. There's a difference.

Helen: Well, we have a small review from **Total Anime Fangirl;**

**Lol awesome chappie…**

Kitty: Shortest review yet. Lover reviewed again!

*Em is tied up and dragged in by Daphne and Celeste*

Daphne: Hey do you remember us?

Em: Let. Me. Go.

Daphne: Hmm... No.

Celeste: I did not agree to this.

Em: LET ME GO NOW!

Daphne: Alright. Hey Italy! I brought you a present! Merry Christmas! *tosses Em*

Em: OW!

Italy: Ve?

Daphne: Hehehe... so anyway I wanted to add to this little story *evil grin* France. Canada. Yaoi room now.

Hungary: YES! *throws the two countries in the room and sets up a camera*

Celeste: Germany, Daphne wants a kiss.

Germany: Vell…

Kitty: Just do it like a real man!

Germany: *is pushed (by Siberia) so he kisses Daphne*

Daphne: And finally- *grabs Em's crowbar* DIE PRUSSIA! *chases Prussia*

Prussia: *running* Get away form me psycho bitch!

Italy + Costa Rica: (Ve!) Don't hurt me! *hide*

Celeste and Daphne: Ok bye! *leaves Em behind*

Em: WAIT!

Morgan: *unties Em* Hi. So, do you want to stay?

Kitty: Or get revenge? *creepy aura*

Em: Hmm… I think I'll go with revenge. *disappears in fire with a bazooka*

Kendra: *sigh* Why Kitty, why?

Helen: HetaliaLover123 had a comment;

**YAY! You did my dares and truth. Also hope you like the threesome I gave you Hungary (also give me a copy with a good angle of the three of them) and no dares today but will have new one soon.**

Hungary: *sending tapes* Thank you~!

**I'm out bye. ^J^ (also Russia mines and I will shoot anyone in my way of me getting him) BYEEEEE!**

Belarus: Stay away from brother!

Ireland: That's it! Fight for your man!

Russia: Ireland, you know Belarus is- *mouth is covered*

Morgan: Belarus is her _friend_. She'll support her no matter what.

Estonia: Belarus has never had completion before. This may be interesting.

Siberia: Maybe for you, but being that she hates me for working for Russia, I'll be a punching bag… *mopes*

Kendra: Hi Emily! You know, you are the 4th Emily I know…

**Hee hee~ I'm a back everybody~!**

Hetalia Cast: Yay.

**Ok~ England~ *hugs* Here is a special scone I made for you that took me awhile to make! Oh~ and can you turn Morgan into a little chibi that lasts until my dares are done with.**

England: *eating scone* Why?

Helen: Please? I want to see Morgan as a kid! _**(An: / My New England friends met me in 5**__**th**__**.I lived in Florida till 4**__**th**__**)**_

Morgan: Wait, I don't- *is turned into a six year old girl who has short, bobbed brown hair, BRIGHTER blue eyes, tanner skin, and is wearing a navy blue tee and khaki pants*

Everyone: *stare*

Morgan: What? I was a tomboy until I was like, 8. *looks at clothes* Really? My ugly old uniform? This thing gives me bad memories. *begins to look sad*

Kitty: *hug* But that was the past~. It's all better now!

Morgan: I guess…

**Ah~ *thinking face* What to say...what to do...Oh! Austria, what did you think of the music? Hmm...Though I don't think that was enough torture. KISSU RUSSIA! YOU TWO ARE CUUUUUUUUUTE TOGETHER! (You should read my friend, Taryn's one-shot fic of you guys. WHICH I SORT OF HELPED WITH! It's call Hetalia Loved or Loveless)**

Austria: I'll show you. *plays Mozart* Understand now?

Everyone: No.

Helen: So, I guess it's time to kiss Russia!

Austria: *decides to run. Russia chases him*

Siberia: Damn! He ran again! CHICKEN~!

Morgan: Uh…

**LATVIA AND SEALAND! LATVIA AND SEALAND! KAWAII! KAWAII! Can they be put in a closet? NOT THE YAOI ROOM! They're not ready...yet. They just must KISHU! (I like**  
><strong>Kishu better than Kissu)<strong>

Helen: Kishu, really? *pushes Latvia and Sealand into a closet* Have fun~!

**Spain- Kishu Costa Rica~**

Costa Rica: *tilts heads* Why would I kiss hermano?

Puerto Rico: Sister, you must realize Spain is not our brother. He took us over when we were younger.

Spain: Rica, You-

Costa Rica: ESPAÑA! You know I hate being called Rica! Call me by my full name or- *is cut off by Spain kissing her*

Spain: Rica, see? I can- *slapped by a pacifist*

Costa Rica: I said to stop calling me, Rica, you pedo!

***sigh* America. You suck. Hey! Here's a short story that I must say. At school we were discussing World War III. I said I betray you and become a spy for England! HA! XP**

America: Thanks for the support.

Morgan: Hey, I would move to Italy or South America or someplace not involved in war. *shrugs*

**Um...here Romano *pushes a little boy who has brown hair and a curl. And has this very happy smile. Looks about ... 4 to 5 years old* A virtual child for you and Morgan. Just name him and his all yours! (Idea originally came from CrossTycoon)**

Romano and Morgan: *stare*

Kendra: How did you do that?

India: Do you have 'hell powers' also?

Kitty: I think I would know if she did.

Helen: She could have HEAVEN powers…

Morgan: … HE IS SO CUTE! *glomps the slightly smaller child*

Romano: I must admit, it's sort of creepy how he looks like Morgan and I…

Kendra: I just noticed something. Since you've been dating Morgan, You haven't sworn too much.

Spain: Congratulations Roma!

Romano: Shut up you damn tomato bastard!

Kendra: Spoke too soon…

**Well, that's about it. Oh and Morgan you must tell me when the wedding will be, bai-nii! *gives chocolate to the little boy and kishu England***

England: *blushing*

Ireland: Yay! My brother has a girlfriend!

England: You git! I don't- *notices Ireland is talking to Belarus and sighs*

Little boy: *eating chocolate* This is good, Miss Emily.

Morgan (now normal): I know, right? But what to name you… *snaps fingers*

Romano: You have a name?

Morgan: No… But I remembered something! *poofs in a young man with blond hair and red eyes* Meet Romania! Oh, and the wedding can be whenever.

Kitty: Wah! I have to prepare!

Hungary: *glaring at Romania*

Kendra: I didn't know you made a Romania.

Morgan: I didn't. I DID make Antarctica and Portugal, but Romania is official!

Helen: Cool!

Hungary: *about to hit Romania with her pan*

Morgan: DON'T! I'LL TAKE AWAY THE YAOI! Besides, he gave you cake!

Hungary: *huffs and continues to glare*

Romania: I must ask something. Where am I?

Kitty: Hell, pretty much… Silent reviewed! Yay!

**Back with some dares!**

**America- Eat one of Iggy's scones. Then try to invade England's vital regions! XD**

America: I don't want to die! I can't eat a sco- *knocked out*

North Korea: Can I PLEASE kill him?

**Italy- Go without pasta for one day.**

Italy: *sobbing*

**France- Go emo again! Then kiss explain what a 'sexual act' is!**

France: No! I don't want to do ze dare again! *hit by Russia*

Czech: how do you kiss explain something?

**China- Go hug Japan!**

**Japan- Hug China back. Then you could go kiss Taiwan if she's here.**

*China and Japan have a brotherly hug*

Japan: S-so you want me to k-kiss Taiwan?

Hosts: Yep!

Japan: *gently kisses Taiwan, who blushes*

**Russia- Kiss Belarus!**

Ireland: *thumbs up*

Russia: *nervously kisses Belarus*

Belarus: *smile* Let's get married! *begins to chase Russia*

**England- Slap France 200 times for revenge!**

England: *creepy aura*

France: Angelterre, you wouldn't- OW! Please- OW! Stop- OW! Hitting- OW! Moi!

England: *continues to slap France*

**Canada- Trade clothes' with Prussia!**

Canada: Ok… *changes clothes (by force) in front of everyone*

Morgan: *drooling, slightly* What is better than watching hot guys strip?

Kendra: Many things.

Kitty: Wrong!

Romano: *covering eyes of the little boy* This show is going to scar him…

**Germany- Kiss me...please?**

Slovakia: What's with everyone and kissing Germany? He threatened me so I would split from Czechoslovakia!

Germany: *small glare at Slovakia and kisses Silent*

**Hosts: *Whispering* Don't tell him, but Germany got me pregnant in this role-play me and my friend, Total Anime Fangirl, are doing.**

Morgan: What…

Helen: The…

Kitty: Hell…

Kendra: There is something wrong with that.

**Kay! Bye now! :D**

Morgan: Bye and- SICILY!

Everyone: What?

Morgan: That's what we can name the boy Emily gave us! Sicily is part of southern Italy, is a fairly large and well known place, and I believe it has a mixture of cultures!

Brazil: It does make some sense.

Sicily: I like that name~ *hugs Morgan and Romano*

Georgia: Who is next?

Prussia: *reads* Chloe.

**Lol time for the fun part XD**

**Prussia- *gets him drunk* hey! Wanna go to the "McDonald's" and order a "McPriest" appetizer with an entree of a "McWedding"?**

Prussia: That *hic* sounds awesome! *hic*

Ireland: Ah! *slaps Prussia* Regain your senses!

Prussia: *rubbing check* That fucking hurt… Why am I in a church?

Ireland: Chloe was trying marry you.

Prussia: *slowly backs away*

**Hungary- Here is your maid of yaoi dress...**

Hungary: But, I can't use it. Oh well! I'll wear it at Morgan's wedding!

**Russia- Kill Ireland... :D**

Ireland: What did I do to you? I mean, besides stopping you from marrying my DRUNK friend… *uses Belarus as a shield*

Belarus: Brother-

Russia: *runs*

**South Korea- Do you accept China's man boobs?**

South Korea: Da~ze?

North Korea: Idiot. She trying to say… Actually, I not very sure…

**Hosts- Is it fun to host this? I wish I could host a show *A***

Kitty: You can help host this one! *has Chloe appear*

Chloe: Yay~! Japan, THANKS FOR THE BENTO BOX! The rice was simply splendid! And the tamago was divine!

Morgan: Tamago?

India: *shrugs*

Chloe: ALSO EVERYONE EXCEPT IRELAND GETS A GERMAN BEER AND HOT COCOA!

Ireland: Seriously?

Morgan: *poofs in a beer* Here you go!

Ireland: Thank you. *glares at Chloe*

Chloe: *glares back* Someone named MoonlightMew513 reviewed, according to this card.

Morgan and Kitty: HI MOON!

**Hello! I love your Truth or Dare! :D Okay moving on to dares.**

**Prussia-Yes you are awesome, BUT I think Ireland is more awesome sorry.**

Ireland: HA!

**England-Can I have scones? I love them~**

England: Of course! *happily gives moon a scone*

**America-Stop ruining the USUK moments with stupid hero talk!**

America: I can't stop talking! I'm the hero, so I always hero talk!

Argentina: *rubs temples*

**France-I agree with others. I liked it better when you were emo.**

France: Why? *crying*

Chloe: Easy. You. Weren't. A. Pervert.

**Hungary-I'd like some of your tapes to if you don't mind.**

Hungary: Not at all! Come on over later~!

**This story is still amazing! See ya!**

Kitty: *waves* Bye Moon! Now, my turn… I am going slowly crazy~ RAWR! ^0^

India: You are saying you were not before?

Kitty: OoOo! It's the rare pokémon! GO POKE BALL! *throws a poke ball at China's head*

China: *rubbing head* Why did you do that, aru?

Kitty: *shrugs* I feel like killing a random cutesy character... DROWN IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA, SEALAND! Oh, the irony XD!

Sealand: Never!

Kitty: Japan, become a cat. Greece is your master. =v=

Japan (now a cat): Meow?

Greece: *picks up Japan-cat and pets him*

Sicily: The kitty is cute!

Morgan: Watch this~! *has a LARGE black and white cat appear* Hi Tinkerbell~!

Everyone: Tinkerbell?

Morgan: I adopted her. I couldn't change the name.

Kitty: Morgan, Slovenia, Ireland and Lichtenstein, I need your help. The Cyniclons are on their way. They use infusers to make animals into evil monsters of mass destruction. The only way to thwart this to infuse all of you, as well as myself, with Red Data Animal DNA. We will become superheroes to save the world.

Morgan: This somehow involves Tokyo Mew Mew, doesn't it?

Kitty: *ignoring Morgan* Now... This won't hurt at all. It will make you fall asleep for some time. *shoots a gun at them which makes them fall asleep, then uses the gun on her self*... *falls asleep*

Sicily: *pokes a sleeping Morgan* Mama?

Chloe: I guess this is the end. Bye…?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! 8 reviews! Now for some explaining;<strong>_

**_1. Romania has actually been drawn in some strips. There is one where he is in Gauken Hetalia. The other one is where he tries to be friends with Hungary, so he gives her a cake (which she declines). Though, they are untranslated… But he can be dared!_**

**_2. In WWII, Slovakia was threatened by Germany to be either annexed or had pieces of it given to Poland and other countries. Slovakia chose to become annexed by Germany, temporarily separating Czechoslovakia._**

**_3. Am I right about Sicily? I thought so…_**

**_Kitty, you asked for me? I can't PM you, so please tell me what you need to in a review, ok?_**

**_Konocho-wo!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe: Welcome back!

Ireland: You are really a host now?

Morgan: Yes she is, and I say there are 3 more host spots left.

Kendra: That sounds reasonable…

Kitty: This first review is from **Italy Lover99**. What's up Lover?

Celeste: *walks in* I think Em's busy with killing Daphne so I'll just read off the list she gave me... So first she wants to come to the wedding to... Wait there's a wedding? When? I want to come! Also Daphne wanted to know if she's allowed to torture Prussia...

Morgan: I seem to be getting married to Romano soon. I don't have a date for the wedding…

Brazil: I don't think you should torture Prussia. His dares from Chloe alone can be torturous.

Chloe: No they aren't!

Helen: You got him drunk and tried to marry him.

Chloe: BUT THAT'S NOT TORTURE! THAT'S LOVE!

Daphne: *hides behind Germany* Help she's a monster!

Em: ASSASSINATION! *tries to kill Daphne only to be stopped by Celeste*

Celeste: No killing.

Em: Fine, but I'm staying this time if it's ok with you guys *looks at hosts*

Hosts: Sure.

Kendra: You can be a host if you want to…Daphne: I'm leaving before she tries to kill me again *Daphne and Celeste disappear*

Em: Hey, can I read the next review?

Helen: Why not?

Em: The next review is from… Kitty! Man… I wanted to read…

Kitty: So… you know how I shot some of you with a dart? *Liechtenstein, Morgan, Ireland and Slovenia nod* Well…

Morgan: Tokyo Mew Mew?

Kitty: No... Maybe... Yes, it involves TMM. *hands people papers which say;*

_Lichtenstein= Mew Vanilla_

_DNA: Of an African Lion._

_Appearance: White sleeveless gymnast suit with a silver skirt and a white and silver boots going mid thigh. She has a white bond on her right leg and a silver choker with her Mew pendant on it. She has lion ears and tail with a bell on her tail. Her eyes turn silver and her hair turns white._

_Mew Mark: On her right shoulder._

_Weapon: A White and Silver Flute; The 'Pristine Flute'_

_Attack: 'Ribbon... Vanilla, Pure!' Her attack uses silver musical notes to paralyze the enemy when she plays it._

Lichtenstein: So… I'm a lion? Bruder, aren't I a strong creature then?

Switzerland: Uh, I suppose. *plotting Kitty's death*

_Slovenia= Mew Angel_

_DNA: Dove._

_Appearance: Blonde hair in pigtails that spiral, blue eyes, a long flowing white robe, white shoes with wings on them and hug angel wings._

_Mew Mark: Left palm._

_Weapon: A gold harp. Called the 'Angelic Harp'._

_Attack: 'Ribbon... Angel, Harmony!' She plays her harp, which make enemies fall asleep and/or turn good._

Slovenia: I'm… sweet.

Slovakia: Don't get mad. You are crazy scary then… *glared at by Slovenia*

_Ireland= Mew Demon_

_DNA: Fruit Bat_

_Appearance: Gray hair, red eyes, black 'shirt (covers only cleavage)' short skirt and boots. Huge bat wings._

_Mew Mark: Right palm._

_Weapon: A large red pitchfork. 'Devil's Weapon'_

_Attack: 'Ribbon... Demon, Nightmare!' Her attack sends a red beam that kills enemies._

Ireland: I'm not a damn demon!

Prussia: You can be when you're mad. *hit with a guitar*

_Morgan= Mew Divine_

_DNA: Greenback Parrot-fish_

_Appearance: Medium length black hair with blond streaks, green eyes, a blue dress that begins to ruffle at hips and stops around mid-thigh. Has bracelets and anklets that appear to have fins on them. Will gain a fish tail in water._

_Mew Mark: On left cheek._

_Weapon: A piece of rainbow coral on a small stick; 'Sweet Scythe'_

_Attack: 'Ribbon… Divine, Flatter!' Makes enemies fall in love with one of the Mew Mews and become completely immobile._

Morgan: Cool! I'm a fish!

Romano: You are the only person I know who would be happy being a fish.

_Kitty= Mew Chaos_

_DNA: Panther_

_Appearance: Black hair and one black eye, one white. A red belly shirt, a black jacket, and a black skirt with red tips. Has a red ribbon tying hair to one side and black cat ears and tail._

_Mew Mark: On right cheek._

_Weapon: A bouquet of black lilies. 'Forget-me-so'_

_Attack: 'CHAOS TRANSFORMATION!' She can change my bouquet into a weapon, whether good or bad. 'Ribbon... Chaos, Darkness!' A dark version of the weapon that the lilies can take the form of. It brings in a flurry of flower petals that can make a person forget things. It can also kill the Chimera._

Kitty:OKAY! Now- ~BOOM~ WTF! * A monster cat dog thing comes in* SHIT! Mews... It's time to transform! *takes out pendant* MEW MEW CHAOS, METAMORPHOSIS~ *people transform* Guys, we MUST fight it! For the future of the Earth... I will be of service, Nya~ *goes off to fight*

Helen: *blinks* What the hell did you do, Kitty?

Em: I think she needs a bit of help… *jumps a bit when Emily appears* Do people do that a lot?

Remaining people: *nod*

Emily: So now- *Kitty and people come back*

Chloe: Done already?

Kitty: It was a balloon… Damn… *transforms people back*

Emily: Anyways… Sicily! That's cute! *hugs Sicily* What do you think of your mommy and daddy? Are they awesome?

Sicily: Yes, they are very nice~!

Em: Wait, so you gave Morgan and Romano...Sicily?

Emily: Yep! OH! MORGAN~ CAN I BE SICILY'S SISTER! He can call me Onee-Chan! X3 Also, if you ever need a baby sitter, I'm here! He can join my fic and hang out with Nathan (Switz and Lily's son) and Kasumi (Korea and Vietnam's daughter)!

Morgan: First, Onee-Chan is 'brother dearest'. And… Since when did those people *points to Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Vietnam, and South Korea* have kids? But you can babysit if you wan to.

Emily: Now on to the dares. Iggy~, did you like my scones? Sorry if they came out burnt =~=.

England: They were fine, love.

America: Probably better than yours.

England: Shut up you git!

Emily: Latvia you so cute! *hugs* Hey *whispers in his ear* Do you like Sealand?

Latvia: He's my best friend. Why?

Emily: No Reason. *slightly sad at the response* Now, Romano. Remember. You have a child, so no cursing in front of him! AND~ you're responsible from protecting him when Morgan is busy!

Everyone: The swearing will still happen.

Morgan: This is the only way for me to vent my anger!

Helen: She's a goody-two-shoes in school.

Morgan: NO. I'M. NOT!

Emily: FRANCE! YOU BETTER NOT GET ANY IDEAS! ... THE AWESOME BAD TOUCH TRIO! NONE OF YOOOOU GET NEAR THE CUTE BOY! *hugs Sicily protectively*

France: I would never, Mon Cherie! Zough, zis boy is very cute~. *whacked by hostesses*

Em: He's too young!

Emily: Well, I got to go *gives Sicily a cookie* Bai-nii~ *hugs England and vanishes*

Sicily: Does Miss Emily always give sweets?

Morgan: Yeah! She's given me a GIANT cake before! *the two talk happily about sweets*

La'Ren (HetaliaLover123): Hi everyone, I'm back~. Now with the dares...Hetalia Characters: *groan*

La'Ren: Dare for America. Let England feed you his cooking and you can't throw up or Russia is allowed to hit you 100 times. *evil smile* Have fun.

America: Dude! I'm going to die either way! *ends up eating a scone*

La'Ren: Russia, can we become one please? I will keep that crazy Belarus away (I'm not afraid of her like every one else).

Russia: I would like to… *feels Belarus behind him*

La'Ren: Belarus… SAY AWAY OR I WILL SHOOT YOU! *has gun to her head* He's mine now.

Belarus: Big brother is mine!

Ireland: Way to fight!

La'Ren: Oh yeah, Ireland. Belarus is Russia little sister.

Ireland: *stunned* W-what?

Chloe: *readying an attack*Ireland: Belarus, why didn't you tell me?

Belarus: Well… *hugged by Ireland*

Ireland: It doesn't matter if you are family or not. As long as you both love each other~

Russia: But I don- *mouth is covered by Belarus*

La'Ren: Morgan, Is it ok if I huge Sicily? He's so cute.

Morgan: *shrugs*

La'Ren: *hugs Sicily* Hungary, here is a full set of hetalia yaoi with every paring completed with three and foursomes hope you like and thanks for the copy :)

Hungary: *smiling* Thanks! And your welcome for the copy~!

La'Ren: Canada…Let me hold Kumajiro please and even though I'm American I can see you *hugs*

Canada: T-thank you.

Kumajiro: *held by La'Ren, but crawls back to Canada after a minute or so*

La'Ren: Well I'm done with my dares for the day and sorry Prussia for no dare, can't think of any good ones that has beer and yaoi in it…so BYE! Oh and Russia lets become one in your country, da. *vanishes*

Sicily: That girl is nice too!

Prussia: *puts hand on Sicily's shoulder* Look, those people who appear are all nuts.

Hostesses: LIAR!

Morgan: *pulls Sicily away from Prussia* Never believe anything Prussia says.

Prussia: I'm still here!

Chloe: Oh yeah… MY TIME TO REVIEW!

Em: This will be fun to watch.

Chloe: Ireland, Fuck you! Go die! *grabs Prussia and makes out with him in front of her* Hell yeah. *slaps Prussia's ass*

Ireland: *small twitch* That doesn't bother me. You are just torturing him now.

Prussia: You know, you could be awesome and save me…

Chloe: *pulls Italy's hair curl*

Italy: VE! *almost cries*

Costa Rica: ITALY! *hugs Italy* You're a jerk, you know that?

Sicily: Why did Mr. Italy cry?

Morgan + Romano: You don't need to know that yet.

Chloe: Belarus and Hungary, we need to make something similar to the bad touch trio! We can make our own group!

Helen: Why just them? WE COULD JOIN TOO!

Kendra: We could…

Chloe: *shrugs* Ireland… WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL PRUSSIA FROM ME?

Ireland: I'm not! I'm just helping my friend!

Argentina: *bored enough to play solitaire* Don't you still have a crush on him?

Ireland: SHUT UP YOU GIT!

Chloe: I KNEW IT! *grabs Prussia's hand and uses it to hold a pen to sign marriage papers* HAHAHAHA!

Prussia: *fighting Chloe* No! That is SO unawesome!

Em: This defiantly is funny!

Chloe: I am happy to be a co host!

Other hostesses: We're glad!

Hetalia Characters: We're not.

Chloe: TOO BAD! Hey, it's Moon.

Em: Can I read? *smiles when is given cards* So 'Moon' says;

**As funny as ever Morgan! Congrats to you Roma on the kid! :D**

Romano: Thank Emily and her odd magic powers.

Morgan: I want to learn how to do that…

**Belarus: I support your relationship with Russia. Watch, *ties Russia's legs* now you can kiss him and he can't run!**

Kitty: CLOSET! *tosses Russia in the closet*

Kendra: You're going to die, you know that?

Kitty: *shrugs*

Belarus: *smiling* Brother~! *walks into closet and shuts door*

Ireland: Yay for you! *glares at Chloe*

Chloe: *continues to try and get Prussia to sign*

**Ireland: I want to move to your country! I've heard it's beautiful.**

Ireland: Oh~ Thank you! My place is very nice and warm!

Chloe: Hehehe…That can be taken perverted-ly you know.

Helen: *thinks for a moment and begins to laugh. Others join soon*

**North Korea: Here is a bat. Wait for your moment.**

North Korea: *creepy smile*

Em: *backs away*

**America: *smacks* I think you're cool, but you are an idiot.**

America: Then why did you hit me?

North Korea: Because you are an idiot. *hits America with bat* Nice weapon, Moon.

**Kitty: *face palm* Stop talking about other animes! (:**

Kitty: Too late~!

Helen: Her tally is up to 2 already.

**See ya later Morgan! ~ By the way I approve of the name. It's perfect.**

Morgan: Thank you!

Em: That's show, right? *people nod* Ok… GOODBYE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here is chapter 15! I hope you enjoyed! I think I need mental reprogramming… I'm saying 've' is my sentences…<strong>_

**_Oh yes… Kitty, Emily, other people, UPDATE! I like reading those stories…_**


	16. Chapter 16

Morgan: *asleep*

Kitty: *sighs and hits Morgan*

Morgan: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Helen: The show started. *shakes head when Morgan begins to scramble*

Kendra: Moon reviewed guys…

Chloe: *takes cards* I'm gonna read! So…

**Wait...SO is it possible for me to be a hostess? That'd be awesome. I also didn't mean for my comment to Ireland to be perverted XD Sorry.**

Chloe: I do that a : WELCOME TO HOSTESSNESS! *has Moon appear*

Moon: Hi ya~! *hugged by Morgan and Kitty*

India: I hate my life…

Moon: Heh… America, sorry. *hands burger*

America: *eating burger, so people can't understand*

Moon: *hugs England* : Hello?

Moon: North Korea, I'm glad you like the weapon.

North Korea: Me too! *creepy aura as she hits America*

Kitty: Only hit him when he's being an idiot!

North Korea: He's ALWAYS an idiot.

Moon: Have fun Belarus?

Belarus: I like you!

Russia: *staying away from hostesses*

Moon: This review is from **Ellenthefox**.

Helen: That sounded like an ad…

**Erin and Ellen: *smiling no-so-innocently***

**Ellen: Think we can come up with a few things Erin?**

**Erin: Yes, yes I do.**

**Roxy: Please stop smiling like that, its creepy.**

**Ellen: America! I want you to jump onto England's back for the rest of the chapter!**

**Erin: Yeah we feel like breaking poor Iggy's back for some reason.**

England: Thanks. *scowls*

America: *jumps on England* I'm not that bad Iggy!

Siberia: *taking pictures* This is fricking funny!

Ireland: Don't do that. Unless you plan on giving me some…

England: Hey!

**Ellen: France, Prussia, Germany and Romano must put on the pinkest, frilliest and girly-est dresses you have and Japan has to take a picture of them wearing them.**

Kitty: *evil smile and has France, Germany, Prussia, and Romano wearing dresses*

Sicily: Hee hee~ You all look funny!

Japan: Yes the do, Sicily-kun. *takes picture*

Romano: That's it! I'm going to kill you!

Morgan: *holding Romano back* No. Kitty, change them back.

Kitty: Hmph! Fine. *everyone is in normal clothes*

**Roxy: Make Belarus lock herself up in a missile resistant cage. Its then only thing I can think of that stands a chance against those inhuman nails! *shudders***

Belarus: *inside cage* My nails aren't inhuman!

Russia: You will stay in there until you have a dare, da?

Belarus: *sighs and sits down*

**Ellen, Erin and Roxy**

Morgan + Kitty: I like them!

Em: *walks in* Hey! *Celeste follows*Yay! I get to be a host!

Celeste: That's not fair...

Em: Yes it is!

Czech: We never agreed to that.

Em: *ignores Czech* Oh and Prussia I have a note from Daphne;

I know you called me a bitch I don't care if Em tries to kill me or not but I will take her crowbar and beat you to a pulp if you ever call me that again!

Prussia: You can't hurt AWESOMENESS! You bitch… *doesn't see horrified looks*

Celeste: Well that's... scary.

Em: But it's Daphne... I have a dare! Japan kiss Celeste over here!

Celeste: I hate : Well that's harsh... Kiss her Japan! *smiles when Siberia forces the two to kiss*

Celeste: *small glare at Em and disappears*

Kitty: I HAVE DARES! YAY~ Switzy, *doesn't see glare*, what are you worried about? Liechtenstein is now able to defend herself! She might be stronger than you and your guns... Scratch that, SHE IS!

Switzerland: Liechtenstein shouldn't have to protect herself!

Liechtenstein: Don't worry bruder, I won't get hurt~!

Kitty: Canada, how do ya like your 'Angel'?

Canada: Angel?

Em: She means Slovenia.

Canada: I-I guess she looks c-cute…

Slovenia: *blushes slightly but is startled when her wings appear* What? Why do I have wings right now?

Kitty: England, Japan… Pirates VS Ninjas? :3

England: Pirates win.

Japan: No, ninjas. *two begin to fight*

Kitty: Spain, Are you still sore over the Spanish Armada?

Spain: STOP REMINDING ME! *emo corner*

Kitty: America, you, sir, ARE NO HERO! However, me and the rest of the Mews are! SO HA! *starts laughing at him*

America: *emo corner with Spain*

Kitty: DAAAAAAW! SO ADORABLE! *glomps Sicily*

Sicily: M-Miss Kitty! I can't breathe! *sighs when Kitty lets go*

Kitty: Morgan, Do ya like being a Mew Mew?

Morgan: It's so cool! I'm finally part fish! Now my dreams can come true~

Kitty: What do ya think of Morgan's mew form? Honestly?

Romano: Uh, I guess she looks very pretty and- *glomped*

Morgan: *cuddling Romano* Thank you~ *gives him a small kiss and giggles at Romano's blushing*

Kitty: Italy, play Super Mario Bros. for the Wii.

Italy: Ok~

Morgan: I'll play you!

[One game later]

Morgan: H-how… I haven't lost in forever… *fin bracelets appear* What the hell Kitty!

Kitty: Germany…Are you Holy Rome? ARE YOU? If so, tell Italy who you really are!

Germany: Vhat are you talking about?

Morgan: I BELIEVE THE THEORY!

Romano: What theory?

Morgan: The theory that Germany was the Holy Roman Empire, Italy's first love~.

Romano: That potato bastard better not be!

Germany: I am only Germany! No one else.

Sicily: *pokes Romano* Why do you hate Mr. Germany? He's really nice and gives me food~

Romano + Morgan: No! He is a potato bastard/germaphobe! I've failed… *the two sob together, while others sweatdrop*

Kitty: Ireland, you're not a demon. The genes chose the name, not me.

Ireland: I guess that's ok…

Prussia: You still can be a demon- OW! That fucking hurts!

Ireland: *continues to hit Prussia, currently ignoring her wings*

Kitty: Finland, h'w d' y' und'rst'nd Sweden 'nd h's m'mble t'lk?

Finland: I guess I just got used to it.

Kendra: I can understand him too! *ignored* Aww…

Kitty: Prussia ... Do ya like Ireland's mew form?

Prussia: I guess. She looks pretty hot.

Chloe: *evil aura*

Ireland: Thank- *remembers he's a perverted nation, and then glares*

Kitty: France, CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE EPICALLY FAILED AT LIFE! Oh and... *sudden eye color change from gold to black* *hisses* Damn perv! *scratches his face up with really sharp claws*

France: Ow! Zat hurts!

Kitty: Good. North Korea… KISS SOUTH KOREA! TWINCEST! TWINCEST! TWINCEST!

North Korea: You are disgusting! *is pushed into her brother by Argentina*

Argentina: Do the dare before I stab you.

North Korea: *slowly leans in and gives her brother a peck on the lips*

Koreas: Yuck.

Kitty: Sealand ... LIKE A BOSS!

Everyone: *stares*

Kitty: *shrugs it off* Hetalia Mew team, you might have side effects from the animal genes in you, but it's mostly reflexes and tastes that change. Oh, and your animal appendages (ears, tails, wings, fins... ETC.) may pop out when you're angry or embarrassed or surprised.

Ireland: Nice. I would just LOVE for bat wings to appear randomly… Oh wait, THEY HAVE! *bat wings appear again*

Kitty: Well, I'm done! *a car speeds at me at 100 MPH* NYA! *cat ears and tail pop out and jumps out of the way* That's what I mean by reflexes. I'll update soon!

Moon: You better. You aren't the best at updating.

Em: Next review is from…**SeafoamPurpleCurtains**?

**Hi. Japan: So, I was wandering around on YouTube, and I found something I could not un-see... You. Being. A. Man-whore. With. America. And England. And a few others I don't remember. Turned. FEMALE. And CHINA, but the gender was ambiguous. Explanation would greatly be appreciated. And if I can't think of anything else, I'll come back to you.**

Japan: I can not explain what happened there, but it is not true.

India: Would we not have angry fan girls if that WAS true?

**Spain: Why is no one showing you much attention? *gives best hug to show how she hasn't forgotten him* Here is an Orange and Tomato.**

Romano: *takes tomato and eats it*

Spain: Why an orange?

Seafoam: *shrugs*

Sicily: *takes orange* I'll have it~! *happily eats orange*

**Kitty: I know a Dark Woods Circus mini story/summary when I see one. And I applaud you. So, have you heard Circus Monster yet?**

Kitty: I might have… I forget at the moment. *sweatdrop*

**America: You lose your voice whenever you want to say something relating to being a Hero. For two more episodes besides this one.**

America: You can't threaten the- *voices is gone*

**Japan: Yeah couldn't think of anything else... So, voice synthesizer software from voice actors... pretty popular. Thanks.**

Japan: You are welcome.

Morgan: are you talking about Vocaloid synthesizer? I want one~!

Helen: That would be pretty cool.

**Greece: Please move over. I want to take a nap. *curls up and falls asleep near Spai**n*

Greece: Zzz…

Spain: *pokes Seafoam*

Em: Shouldn't we send her back?

Moon: Leave her there. She'll wake up eventually. Then Kitty can send her home.

Emily: Hi~ I review again!

Germany: Vhere did you come from?

Emily: *ignoring question*…Wait~ doesn't Onee-Chan mean Big Sister and Nii-San mean Big Brother...MY FRIENDS LIED! Still, can I be Sicily's sister~?

Kendra: It's both means brother, I think.

Morgan: *shrugs* I guess you can a sister figure person.

Sicily: Yay~! I have a sister~.

Emily: *being hugged* Oh and Switzy, Lily, South Korea and Vietnam have kids that were also given to them by a reviewer!

Moon: Huh. Interesting.

Emily: Oh yeah, forgot to mention. I'm the worst cook in my family... I can't even make my own tea. That's how much I suck! So instead I have my servants *coughbrothers&sistercough* do it for me.

Morgan: I'm pretty bad too!

Emily: America, don't insult Iggy's cooking! I don't say anything about your greasy hamburgers! I mean I'm American, but I hate hamburgers!

America: *tries to say something, but his voice is still gone*

Morgan: Serves you right!

Emily: Latvia, if I give you a hug will you give Sealand a little kiss? *puppy-eyes*

Latvia: N-no… *shaking in fear*

Emily: Yes Sicily. I always give sweets. And look! I have this nice brownie for you! Which reminds me, don't let anyone touch our curls okay! (Also never told. I have a curl)

Sicily: *nomming brownie*

Morgan: I want one! Hey, does the curl act the same too? Because that would be cool!

Emily: France, you are so dead!

France: What did I do, Mon Cherie? *being hit* Ow! Zat hurts! Why do you all hate moi?

Emily: Well, just a little request but, can I stay for this chapter to hang out with Sicily~? Also, I'm trying to work on my story but my work was SOMEHOW deleted! So I'm starting all over.

Kitty: Sure~!

Sicily: *hugged by Emily*

Emily: OH! HAVE ANY OF YOU HEARD OF McFISHY? *squeals uncontrollably* If you haven't, I have the link in my profile!

Hostesses: *click link*

Em: This is…

Moon: Odd?

Em: Yeah, odd…

Helen: This is from **I love Prussia the Awesome**;

**If you can't already tell... I love Prussia... So my first dare is for Prussia to go on an awesome date with me...**

Prussia: Alright! I want to leave crazy! *tries to escape*

Chloe: NO! *holds Prussia tighter*

**Belarus- Emo corner with France. NOW! No Russia...**

Belarus: *emo corner*

France: Why am I in the emo corner?

Em: Go in already!

France: *sits*

**Canada: Let me teach you how to be loud! Okay… That kind of sounded wrong... I mean it in an innocent way! So he will be noticed and not forever overshadowed by his brother!**

Canada: Uh, maybe another time…

Austria- I bestow upon you a brand new piano!

Austria: *nods and begins to play*

**Hungary- Could I have some yaoi tapes? Pretty please?**

Hungary: Sure!

**And now for the truths!**

**Canada- Why can you never remember Kumajiro's name?**

Canada: I try… But I always end up forgetting. *sweatdrop*

**Allies- Why can't you see Canada?**

China: Who, aru?

Slovenia: CANADA!

Poland: Ah! There's, like a ghost that says 'Canada'!

Emily: *sighs at people idiocy*

**P.S. Can I be a host?**

Moon: Should we?

Kendra: Sure. *poofs in Awesome*

Awesome: Yay!

Chloe: *small glare at Awesome* Heh… I'm so awesome that I'm a host and I still torture... I mean truth or dare you guys XD... That's why Prussia should marry me... *still struggling for him to sign the marriage papers* East! Come on! Just sign the damn papers!

Prussia: No! This isn't awesome! Ireland, help!

Ireland: *about to help but is given beer* Maybe later…

Chloe: Okay... So the people that want to be apart of the group... THE FORCEFUL GROUP ISTGE NAME! Say your name to be apart of it... Because Belarus forces Russia to marry her, I force Prussia, and Hungary forces yaoi...

Kitty: Does forcing insanity count?

Moon: We would all be in the group then, Kitty.

Chloe: Germany! Tell Prussia to sign the damn papers!

Germany: Bruder, you probably should sign the papers.

Em: You must really love him.

Awesome: *being held back by Argentina* DON'T FORCE HIM INTO MARRIAGE!

Chloe: Hungary! Distract him so I can move his hand quicker! These papers need to be signed...

Hungary: How would I distract him?

Prussia: DON'T DO IT! *almost hits Chloe, but feels creepy aura coming from her*

Chloe: Sicily, the reason why Italy screamed when I pulled his hair curl is... *mouth is covered by Romano* Your hands smell like tomatoes!

Romano: Don't. Tell. Him. You. Damn. Bitch.

Sicily: Tell me what?

Emily: Nothing.

Chloe: America... Dude I dare you to get a flamethrower and burn your flag... Man that's cold...

America: *tries to mute protest, but ends up burning flag, crying*

Chloe: Belarus… *steals Russia's scarf while making Prussia sign* Kiss your brother's neck!

Belarus: Brother~!

Russia: *runs and hides*

Chloe: *succeeds in using Prussia's hand to write his name on the papers* HAHAHAHA!

Ireland: *rips a paper*

Awesome: *burns the rest* Oh no you don't! Never force my awesome Prussia to marry you! Not joking!

Chloe: You are evil! *emo for a bit*

Awesome: *happy* The next review is from **Japan lover**.

Morgan: There are a lot of people who have a form of 'love' in their name.

**First time reviewing and this is hilarious...Well obviously my name states it all... I love Japan. Japan, can I have a Kissu? ;u;**

Japan: *gives small kiss*

**And Japan... *huggles him* I love you...*stops hugging and bows and begs for forgiveness* I'm sorry if I invaded your personal space! I know it bothers you! Please forgive me!**

Japan: F-forgiven?

**South Korea- *scuffles his hair* Your so kawaii-desu! I bet kawaii was made in Korea!**

South Korea: It was, da~ze!

North Korea: Idiot brother… *secretly upset no one seems to like her*

**Hungary- Will you go two chapters without filming the yaoi? I think their pelvises hurt...**

Hungary: *emo corner* Aww…

Siberia: If it makes you feel better, I'll give you copies.

Hungary: *nods*

**Prussia- You should marry the girl... She seems nice and funny... And scary..**.

Chloe: Marry me!

Prussia + Awesome: NO!

Ireland: *drinking beer* Don't.

Prussia: What happened to liking me!

**Ireland: *shrugs* *doesn't know Chloe gave her a drink that makes her temporarily dislike Prussia***

**Japan- Since that girl got a bento box can I have some miso soup? *eyes sparkle***

Japan: Sure. *gives JL (abbreviation~) miso soup*

**Sayonara-desu!**

Em: Bye! Next is **dafunny;**

**Ah, I love this truth or dare show. XD First time reviewing ftw~ Prussia! I'm sorry you're being forced into marriage. Especially after being almost killed by someone else that shares the same name as me. Oh well, *pats on back* good luck! Here's some beer for you to deal with it. *gives beer***

Prussia: *looks at beer* Thanks, very helpful. *drinks beer anyways*

**Germany- Can I have a kiss? Maybe a date?**

Germany: Sure…?

Slovakia: People! Germany is evil!

Germany: Vhat are you talking about?

Slovakia: World. War. 2.

Germany: That vas my boss vho did that!

**America- what does the F in your name stand for? And hug Japan!**

America: *hugs Japan* The 'F' stands for… Freedom I think. *voice is still bad from previous dare*

**America & everyone else that needs to read the atmosphere- I've read that book! It's really good! Ve~**

India: Of course you have.

Morgan: 'Ve', really?

**Morgan & Roma- Congrats!**

Morgan: Thank you~! *cuddles Sicily*

Sicily: People seem to like me~.

*uses Russia's scarf to tie Belarus to him* You're welcome, Belarus! :D

Russia: *crying as Belarus drags him away*

**Someone should poof Italy back into Chibitalia form and poof Holy Roman Empire in so they can see each other! (:**

Kitty: *about to perform task*

Morgan: Don't! They, *points to Czech, Slovakia, and Slovenia* worked with Chibitalia in the past and it may bring up bad memories!

Kitty: *grumbles*

Helen: The end~ Bye!

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUGAR HIGH! I'm on one~! Hey, did you hear about the 'New Prussian Empire'? It's a micro-nation bringing back Prussia! Yay! Time to move to New Berlin (capital)!<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

Helen: *wearing an elf hat* Hi! This is a special Christmas episode!

Em: *also wearing elf hat* So THAT'S why are the hostesses are being forced to wear elf hats.

Morgan: *hugging Romano* Yep! But I couldn't get Romano to wear an outfit… But I can still pull him under mistletoe!

Romano: What?

Morgan: See? Mistletoe. *points above their heads to mistletoe and gives Romano a small kiss*

Romano: *small blush* Oh…

Chloe: *pulling Prussia away from Awesome*So… *evil smile and shows a second copy of the marriage papers which were also signed* HAHAHA I HAVE THEM WE ARE MARRIED!*guards papers with her life*Also since it is Christmas I got everyone a present... Even Ireland... *gives Ireland a charm bracelet with shamrocks and beer*

Ireland: Thanks for the bracelet~. And I know about the beer you gave me…

Chloe: Heh… Italy and Costa Rica, you get PASTA! *gives*

Costa Rica: Is pasta good?

Italy: Ve, of course! It is the best thing ever! *both eat*

Chloe: Germany… *gives beer*

Germany: Thank you.

Chloe: Belarus…*Russia plushie*

Belarus: *cuddling*

Chloe: North Korea… *gives her a pretty black kimono* Also I'm sorry about the death of your leader... (Not really)

North Korea: He was very harsh. And thank you for the kimono. It's beautiful.

Chloe: Other Asian countries… *giant hello kitty plushies for them*

China: Cute, aru!

India: *sweatdrop* Thank… you…?

Chloe: Prussia… *five meter long condoms and beer* ;)

Czech: Condoms, really? That is pretty disturbing.

Chloe: Russia… *vodka*

Russia: *small smile*

Chloe: England… *a sweater for flying mint bunny* France… *rose*

France: So you like me, Mon Cherie?

Chloe: No. America… *American flag disco ball* EVERYONE ELSE GETS CHOCOLATE CAKE

Morgan: Cake~! *begins to eat cake*

Chloe: Now that my generosity has been shared, DARES! Prussia- HEY, *holds a mistletoe over his head* we are under the mistletoe! If you don't kiss me Russia, North Korea, and Argentina will beat you up.

Prussia: Uh… *gives Chloe a kiss, you refuses to let him break*

Awesome: LET HIM GO! *smiles when they stop kissing*

Chloe: South Korea, declare Japan's man boobs as yours...

South Korea: Your breasts are mine, da~ze! *glomps Japan*

Japan: G-get off!

Chloe: Romano, I dare you to tell Sicily the way babies are made.

Morgan: NO! He's too young!

Romano: He's only 5, you know.

Chloe: *ignoring* ALSO I'M GOING TO MOVE TO NEW BERLIN!

Kendra: So… you're moving to SC in America? And **Ellenthefox** reviewed again.

**Ellen and Erin: *rolling around clutching their stomachs***

**Roxy: Ignore them. They are still laughing from the previous dares. Anyway here are some new ones. *evil grin* Iggy must perform some sort of spell on America. It can be whatever you like.**

England: *makes America a mochi*

America: Not cool!

**Erin: *recovers from laughing* Ok I am in an especially cruel mood for some reason so… Italy! You are banned from pizza and pasta until further notice (make sure nobody sneaks him some! Beware; he may use his cuteness attack!)!**

**Ellen: *recovers as well* No, Italy! *glares at Erin***

**Erin: What? I said I was in a crueler mood than usual, didn't I?**

**Ellen: Yeah but still... ugh never mind.**

Italy: No!

Costa Rica: *hugs Italy* Well, they could be forcing you to eat England's cooking…

**Roxy: Romano and Spain battle for a cherry tomato...with their mouths...**

**Erin: Roxy! Where did that come from?**

**Ellen: Who are you and what have you done with Roxy?**

**Roxy: Sh-Shut up! I don't know, I was thinking up something to do with tomatoes and that randomly popped up! Don't blame me! Blame all that bloody yaoi you two flipping read!**

**Erin and Ellen: *rubs back of heads sheepishly***

Spain: I-

Morgan + Romano: NO! *give Spain tomato, which he eats*

**Ellen, Erin and Roxy**

La'Ren: *walks in* HELLO EVERY ONE AND BUON NATALE! I'm back with new dares. Yay! Ireland, watch episode 43 of 'hetalia: axis powers' (I think that's the episode) and you will know what's going on with Belarus and Russia.

Morgan: *shows the clip on YouTube* I Favorited it~

Ireland: Belarus, that might have been a BIT overboard, but I don't care!

Lithuania: England, are you sure she's your sister?

England: Almost positive… unfortunately.

Ireland: I heard that!

La'Ren: Belarus… HAHAHA XD you're in a cage like a dog HA *hits cage with a stick*

Em: you know the cage is empty, right?

La'Ren: Oh… *sweatdrop* Roxy… thanks for keeping Belarus under control. Moon, WHY IN HELL DID YOU DO THAT!

Moon: Do what? *confused*

La'Ren: Russia… *hugs and kisses* I hope Belarus didn't scar you to bad in the closet and sorry I was gone. Had school and homework and… here. *gives him vodka with a sunflower* I know you like vodka and sunflowers and though you might like it *kisses again*

Russia: I like you, da!

Belarus: *being held back from being murdering La'Ren*

La'Ren: America. *Evil Smile* You have to burn down a McDonald s also listen to JB and drink bleach and fight Russia have fun ass hole (I might be American but I hate your guts)

Helen: He can't burn down a McDonald's! People would freak out!Kitty: He'll do the rest though! *creepy aura as she locks him in a room with bleach, Justin Bieber, and Russia*

La'Ren: Awesome Prussia, you're way better then America. (still don't have a dare for you dang)

Prussia: That's good for me!

Chloe: Husband~! Let's go somewhere more…_private_. *chases Prussia*

La'Ren: Austria, Can you play the death waltz? It's like the hardest song to play on the piano.

Austria: Of course I can. *about to play*

Slovakia: No! Piano's boring!

La'Ren: *gives Sicily a candy cane* Hope you like your first x-mas with Morgan and Romano! Umm...also England I feel so sorry for you.

England: Me too…

Sicily: I sure I'll like Christmas~ *eats candy cane*

La'Ren: Well I'm done and Morgan I hope you and the others have a merry x-mas and a happy New Year. Bye ^J^ *leaves*

Kitty: Bye!

Awesome: Just a little bit for me to say… Chloe, I dare you to stay away from Prussia for the next 3 chapters! Leave Gilbert alone! He must be scarred by what you're doing to him! Prussia, did you enjoy our date? I did! Except for Chloe stalking us at every turn… Oh, and you have some vital regions to invade with your five meters *cough*mine*cough* if you like! ;) And, can I hold Gilbird?

Prussia: It was nice to get away from her… even for a little while. *lets Awesome hold Gilbird*

Chloe: I REFUSE TO STAY AWAY FROM PRUSSIA... IN FACT I DARE YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM PRUSSIA! Also Awesome, I can't ignore my husband! So go to hell you wannabe FANGIRL!

Awesome: I'M PROTECTING PRUSSIA! AND WANNABE? I LOVE PRUSSIA MORE THAN YOU!

Inu-Kun: You shouldn't be fighting over an ANIME character.

Emily: Besides, I have dares!

Germany: Really, vhere do you come from?

Emily: It doesn't matter! *crying* No no no no no no no no no~ PRUSSIA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD CANADA HAVE YOUR CHILD! AND TO NAME HIM/HER AFTER YOU! *clears throat* I'm talking about New Prussia. *sigh*

Prussia: there is a New Prussia in Canada? Awesome!

Emily: Oh Sicily! I hope you enjoy hanging out with us on Christmas Eve!

Sicily: I'm sure I will, sister Emily~!

Emily: Aww! Hey Morgan? I have a confusing question. If you and Romano... ya know...do it and you end up being pregnant...Will your child be human or country? *shrugs* I have no clue where that came from.

Morgan: I… have no idea.

Emily: North Korea, if it's okay with you LET'S BE FRIENDS! *Hugs* Even if you act tough!

North Korea: Uh, sure we can be friends… *processes second half of the conversation* I AM tough! I am fucking North Korea!

Emily: Fine, no need to yell… Sicily~! *gives a small box* I got you a gift. It's a sweater I made that says "Hug Me if you think I'm CUTE" X3!

Sicily: Thank you~!

Emily: France, there is something in the closet for you. QUICK SOMEONE THROW SOMEONE IN THERE!

Em: *thrown in closet* Why me? I hate you all!

France: I like my gift-

Em: I don't!

France: Zank you Emily. *enters closet with rape-face*

Emily: Kitty! Kitty! I have this magic marble that if i swallow - *swallows marble* I TURN INTO LITTLE WOLF GIRL! *wolf ears and wolf tail pop out* Look at my tail! Someone pet me~ *wags tail*

Kitty: Cool! But… *ears and tail appear* Cats HATE dogs. *fighting stance*

Moon: Kitty, no fighting!

Emily: *back to normal* Hey Sicily! LET'S PLAY~ *runs off to play with Sicily*

Kendra: They'll be back, right?

Morgan: They better…

Moon: MY TURN! I wanna move there to the new micro-nation! A new Prussia? Awesomeness! Okay so there is a force group? Is mine like forcing hugs on England? He's is my favorite country at the moment.

Chloe: *shrugs* It _could _be…

Siberia: I don't have any footage today! *sob*

Moon: England, my best friend wants to try your scones. So can I have one for me and one to take to her? Oh yeah and *hugs* Still the best character.

England: *hands scones* I hope you enjoy them.

Emily: *from distance* Moon, England is mine!

India: She can be very loud*

Moon: North Korea… Are you doing ok since Saturday?

North Korea: I am doing fine, but thanks for asking.

Moon: Prussia, I feel bad for you. You are awesome but you are being forced to marry people.

Prussia: I know…

Chloe: He's not anymore~! He is ALREADY married to me!

Awesome: I'll think of a way to separate you. Just watch… *slightly creepy aura*

Slovakia: *puts hand on Awesome's back* I'll help save my bud!

Czech: How?

Slovakia: Uh…I don't know.

Czech: Of course you don't.

Moon: Ireland… *gives beer*

Ireland: Thank you. It's not drugged, is it? *drinks when Moon shakes her head*

Em: *escapes closet as Celeste walks in* Never. Again. Oh and, Prussia. Run now. *Daphne walks on with an evil look in her eye*

Daphne: DIE PRUSSIA!

Ireland: They warned you… *is grabbed on by Prussia*

Em: No! *holds back Daphne* Prussia, I won't be able to hold her for long so get out of here! *Daphne breaks free and chases after Prussia (who drags Ireland)*

Chloe + Awesome: PRUSSIA! *go to save him*

Em: ...Ok well then... *randomly smacks France on the head with a crowbar*

France: OW! Zat still hurts!

Argentina: Can I hurt someone? I haven't done much…

Costa Rica: NOT ME! *hides*

Morgan: You can hurt Germany…

Argentina: I'll have to settle for Romano… *tries to attack*

Helen: No! We can make you 'disappear' for doing that!

Denmark: HA HA! You can't hurt anyone!

Argentina: *chases Denmark, who pulls Iceland and Norway with him*

Morgan: Eep! Norway!

Celeste: Did you forget about me because I have a dare… France go into the closet with Em.

Em: I hate you and France! But now I hate you even more! *Celeste laughs then rides away on a magical unicorn*

France: *drags a screaming Em back to the closet*

Russia: We have more reviews, da?

Kendra: This is from **Japan lover;**

**Hi! ^.^ I'm back and I just wanted to tell everyone Merry Christmas! *gives Japan a drawing I made of him that looks terrible in my eyes***

Japan: This is very nice…

America: Wait, why is- *voice goes out*

Poland: Like, why don't I have people who like totally love me?

Lithuania: What about me? *ignored*

Kitty: Because no one likes you enough.

Prussia: *comes back panting*

Ireland: You aren't a dog. Stop panting.

Prussia: You would be tired too id had to run that much!

Ireland: I DID! You dragged me the whole time!

Kitty: Ya know what? *sigh* Looks like I have problems to take care of... Chloe, Awesome, and Ireland…*clones Prussia so there are three* Each of you take one! Give them your love potion and they're yours. NOW STOP FIGHTING! :(

Kendra: Is that possible? *space begins to distort because of the sheer awesome-ness*

Morgan: Ah! Palkia, please forgive us! *bowing down with Helen*

Kitty: *frowns and has the clones disappear*

Chloe: Husband~!

Awesome: THERE HAS TO BE A LOOPHOLE!

Ireland: *backing up while holding Prussia's hand* On three we-

Prussia: Why are you holding my hand?

Ireland: *glared at by Chloe and Awesome* N-no reason! *runs from two angry fan girls*

Kitty: North Korea, sorry 'bout that. ^^' Have some weapons! Oh and... NOW YOU'RE MY BIG SISTER! *huggles*

North Korea: Thank you for the weapons and… I AM NOT YOU SISTER! Unless you are Korean, then in a way I can be…

Kitty: Yes you are! Sicily you don't have to call me Miss, honey! Just Kitty. Also *hands present* MERRY CHRISTMAS! It's what you wanted the most!

Sicily: *comes back with Emily, who leaves* Thank you, Kitty! *takes present*

Kitty: Spain and England… Play Battleship!

England + Spain: *begin to play*

Kendra: You don't like them, do you?

Kitty: Italy, do you have a mafia side...? Hmm... GUYS COVER SICILY'S EARS! Italy, you'll never get pasta again... Ass...

Italy: *crying*

Morgan: The mafia is in SOUTHERN Italy! And was started in… Sicily… Shit, now I'm afraid how he will turn out…

Kitty: Sealand, have you conquered SeaWorld yet?

Sealand: Why would I do that?

Slovenia: She probably thought… *mumbles something sort of mean*

Kitty: Romano, give Morgan a nice present, ne?

Moon: You stole 'ne'…

Romano: Morgan, I overheard once you wanted an island, so… *hands Morgan paper saying she owned a small island in the Mediterranean*

Morgan: Yay! *runs off and comes back wearing a small hat (one of the circular ones), a deep blue pencil skirt with matching long-sleeved war-shirt-thing (imagine Italy's top. That, only feminine), and black flats* I now declare myself the Free Republic of Hatel!

Helen: Really?

Morgan: Of course. I wanted to be my own nation, so now I can be!

Kitty: Morgan ,you're the only person I know who is happy being a fish... Go jump in that pool! *pool randomly appears* I want Romano to see your mermaid form. *changes her into Mew Mew form*

Morgan: Of course I would love to be a fish! My name means 'Sea circle' or 'Lover of the Sea'. *jumps in pool and gains a long, blue tail instead of legs* Wee! This is fun!

Sicily: Mommy looks really pretty!

Romano: *small blush* Y-yeah…

Morgan: Come in! *fails at pulling Romano and Sicily in*

Kitty: Germany… YOU HAVE TO BE HOLY ROME! THE RESEMBLANCE IS THERE! Are you just not saying it because you kissed him...?

Morgan: You know, there is a theory that Germany forgot his life before being Germany. That could be what happened.

Kitty: Oh…

Helen: That's the end!

Kitty: BAI BAI!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>People! I just read a comic (for Hetalia of course) where Germany embarrasses himself in front of Italy. The last few panels are Chibitalia in a flower field and its all memory faded (brown-ish)! Germany = HRE!<strong>_

**_Guys (mostly Awesome and Chloe*… I think it's cool how you read other peoples dares but… PLEASE DON'T ARGUEE IN THE REVIEWS! It just wastes space while you guys argue back and forth in the reviews. Just fight over PM…_**

**_Merry Christmas my peeps!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Morgan: Happy New Years!

Kendra: *sweatdrop* It's not New Years yet.

Emily: LET'S PRETEND IT IS!

Helen: Who gave Emily chocolate?

Awesome: I did! I'm sorry! I didn't think she would go crazy!

Em: *walks in and Daphne and Celeste follow* Italy! Protect me! T-they locked me in a closet with France!

Daphne: That was Celeste! Not me!

Em: Still you didn't help!

Celeste: Alright. I'll be nice. Italy I dare you to go on a date with Em.

Italy: Ve, ok! *grabs Em's hand and drags her to some restaurant*

Daphne: *sees Prussia* I still haven't forgiven you! *chases Prussia again*

Prussia: Ireland! Save me!

Chloe: I rescue you~!

Awesome: NO! I will! *fights with Chloe*

Ireland: *sighs and throws Daphne outside*

Daphne: I'LL GET YOU PRUSSIA! I WILL!

Celeste: I'm out of here! *walks away*

Kitty: Next is…

Moon: Well, who?

Kitty: Emily.

India: She is crazy from chocolate!

Siberia: *recording* This is SO going on YouTube!

Emily: *hears what Siberia said and snaps out of craziness* Uh, I'm sorry. *sweatdrop, then mood swing* Sicily~ I hope you like the present you got in my fic! (Some sweets and coloring books)!

Sicily: I did, Sister Emily! And I'm, uh, glad Kasumi liked the gift I got her. *small blush*

Emily: Prussia...isn't it possible to be shared? I don't know. *shrugs* Maybe you should uh...have them feel sorry- OR! I KNOW! "Cheat" on your wife and she may file for divorce! I'll help you in anyway that you like!

Prussia: Deal. *whispers something in Emily's ear, who recullently nods**kisses Emily when Chloe sees him*

Chloe: That doesn't matter. As long as we are on this show, we have an open marriage.

Emily: Damn, thought it would work… England, I got you some tea. Just being nice! *blushes*

England: Thank you, love.

Emily: Costa Rica! Costa Rica! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! And you know who~

Italy: *walks back in with Em* Ve, what did I miss?

Costa Rica: *(after being pushed by Spain, who had France fight off Puerto Rico) kisses Italy*

Em: *emo corner… with her crowbar for safety*

Italy: Costa Rica, why did you kiss me?

Costa Rica: E-Emily dared me to…

Italy: Oh, ok! *hugs Costa Rica*

Puerto Rico: *glare*

?: *a girl with short blond hair, brown eyes, is wearing a blue dress with gold chains designs over it, white flats and has a flower walks in*

Helen: Hey Abbie!

Everyone: ABBIE?

Morgan: Ah! I see you dressed up as Nicaragua! I'm glad you liked the picture!

Kendra: Why are you here?

Abbie: *shrugs* I watched the first episode of Hetalia, England is awesome, and felt like some scones.

Helen, Kendra, and Morgan: *sweatdrop* You truly are British…

England: *gives Abbie some scones* I'm glad SOMEONE likes my cooking!

Morgan: But Abbie doesn't like cake. Or candy canes. Or chocolate… She has no taste.

Emily: Morgan, do you sleep with Romano at night? I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I mean like just sleeping in the same bed?

Morgan: You better not have! But… maybe occasionally I slept next to him… *both Morgan (who now has fin bracelets) and Romano blush*

Emily: Kitty! I have this fish. I'll give you the fish if you are able to cuddle with a dog! B)

Kitty: No thanks…

Emily: Ireland, for teasing me and England you must admit you like Prussia! It's quite obvious you're hiding your feelings~

Ireland: W-what feelings?

North Korea: *locks Awesome and Chloe in a room* Tell the truth before they kill you.

Ireland: F-fine… I like Prussia. I have since we've met back in your Tectonic knights days… Happy?

Kitty: I had England tell us though! *small sob*

Emily: Canada~ *hug* I think you needed a hug *shrugs*

Canada: T-thank you…?

Slovenia: *glares and wings appear* Kitty, can you fix this please?

Kitty: No.

Emily: I brought Sicily a little pet. It's an owl; Mr. Owen~! Though he can grow really big and fly little Sicily around! Plus he is a wise owl. ^^

Sicily: Yay~! *plays with Mr. Owen*

Romano: How old is the owl?

Mr. Owen: I only hatched a little while ago. *has a little kid's voice*

Emily: Aww! Well, I have to go~ I'm in big trouble with Inu-Kun! *disappears*

Moon: *sweatdrop* What did she do to Inu-Kun this time? Anyways, I now review! *lightning* Where did that come from?

Helen: *hides the random Emolga from sight* I don't know.

Moon: ANYWAYS… Emily I'm not trying to take England because I'm a USUK fan. But impressive you can talk that loud. America… *hugs* People are being really mean to the hero.

America: Yeah! England, can I become a human again? *still a mochi*

England: Later.

Moon: Spain, do you still have your ax?

Spain: Maybe somewhere, chica. Why?

Moon: Lithuania, I like you! *hugs and gives cookies.*

Lithuania: Thank you… *lets Sicily steal a cookie*

Moon: Poland… You are like, totally cool! *hugs*

Poland: I know! Do you want to, like go shopping?

Moon: YES!

Em: Later guys.

Moon: I'm in a hugging mood :) I loved it... like always. And Kitty don't clone countries. Some of them (like Prussia) are too much to handle by themselves.

Kitty: Fine… Hey **Total Anime Fangirl**. Haven't seen you in a while!

**DARESSSS! ~**

**England-**

**Rap either Eminem's "Not Afraid" or Lil Wayne's "Drop the World". You may censor/take out cuss words since you are a gentleman! P.S. Love ya! Can you marry me? Please?**

Morgan: NO! They are not good songs for the younger people to hear!

Abbie: Why?

Helen: These songs have tons of swears. Like Fu-

Abbie: LANGUAGE!

Morgan: Abbie, are you fricking-

Abbie: LANGUAGE!

Kendra: That's not swearing!

Abbie: To me it is! *leaves*

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

England: T.A.F, I don't think I could marry you… *afraid of Emily*

Em: Maybe if Emily gets a new crush… That is hopefully not Prussia.

**Romano-**

**Give me a tomato and sing the Fruits Basket theme song~**

Romano: *gives up tomato and begins to sing*

'_La la la_

La la la

_I was so happy_

_When you smiled at me_

_With a smile that melts away everything_

_Spring is still far away_

_And the cold earth is still wet_

_Was waiting for the day when the first grass sprouts_

_For instance, even though today is painful_

_Even is yesterday's wounds are left behind_

_If I open up the heart I want to believe in_

_I can't become someone else_

_But I can protect it_

_Let's stay together_

_Forever_

_Pa pa pa pa_

_Pa pa pa pa_

_Pa pa pa pa …'_

Kitty: *sob* What a sad song!

Em: I know! Someone named **Minor Hetalia characters rock** sent this in.

Chloe + Awesome: *break out of room*

Chloe: I will kill you Ireland!

Ireland: *hides*

**Well since there are so many characters without love I decided to give them love! Just not in the weird fangirl-ish way...**

**Poland- Like OMG! I like totally got you a hair grooming set for you pony!**

Poland: Thanks! *leaves to groom pony***  
><strong>  
><strong>Russia- Stay away from the Baltic countries! *smiles at the Baltic's*<strong>

Russia: Why would I do that? Latvia, you have a reason, da?

Latvia: N-no s-sir…

Russia: Good. *presses down on Latvia's head*

**Sealand- *gives him a new sailor outfit but it is purple***

Sealand: Why purple?

Moon: Because purple is a pretty color!

**Nordics- Keep being awesome!**

Denmark: We can do that, right guys?

Iceland: *shakes head* You truly are an idiot.

Sweden: Y' r'lly c'n b', D'nm'rk…**  
><strong>  
><strong>Slovenia- *hugs*<strong>

Slovenia: Thank you.**  
><strong>  
><strong>All others get red velvet cake!<strong>

Argentina: *eating cake* Not bad…

Brazil: Oh. My. God. You said something not threatening~!

Argentina: I will stab my knives through your neck.

Puerto Rico: You spoke too soon.

Chloe: I REVIEW! *lightning* Where IS that coming from? Well… Austria, say that the pianos are the worst instrument ever and light one on fire.

Austria: Why?

Morgan: FIRE! Just so you know… I am the fire sign.

Awesome: So your name means lover of the water, but you have the fire sign? Odd.

Austria: Pianos are the worst instrument ever. *lights piano on fire*

Chloe: Hungary, uh... I guess tell Austria your feelings?

Hungary: Austria… I like you… *sighs when Austria doesn't hear*

Chloe: Damn loopholes… Ireland, okay, I guess so Prussia won't be mad we should become friends... You agree?

Ireland: I guess. Just stop attacking me for hanging out with Prussia. He _is_one of my best friends.

Slovakia: Same here! We *points to all of the Bad Touch Trio* are all great friends!

Chloe: *a little 2 year old girl wearing a white dress with yellow flowers and tomato stain on it poofs in* Romano and Morgan! This is your daughter Malta!

Sicily: Hello Malta~! I'm your big brother Sicily!

Malta: *small glare* Like I care who the hell you are. Get away from me moron. *eats a tomato*

Everyone: *stare*

Morgan: She's defiantly like you, Romano.

Romano: I noticed already.

Spain: She is cute like you too, Roma~!

Romano + Malta: Shut up (tomato) bastard!

Morgan: Please don't be rude Malta.

Malta: I don't care what you say bitch!

Morgan: *emo corner*

Sicily: But Mama Morgan is nice!

Malta: I don't care!

Chloe: Okay well I leave everyone a container of glitter and at the end of the chapter we should throw glitter at the audience!

Kitty: Glitter? YAY! *spins in a circle***Ellenthefox**, you're up!

**Erin: Kyaaa! Too cute! *thinking about Chibitalia***

**Ellen: Okay then! Now for dares!**

**Roxy: Everyone has to eat some Jaffa cakes! *has read that they don't have Jaffa cakes in America and this is UNACCEPTABLE!* Start the Jaffa revolution!**

Kendra: *eats one* This tastes like what Kat brought in.

Morgan: I think it is. She _did _get them in Scotland… (Kat is a college student at St. Andrews)

**Erin: Oh Italy~! You can have some pasta now ^_^ I saw you getting loads for Christmas so...**

Italy: PASTA~! *happily eats some pasta*

Ellen: I want Prussia to do an 'awesome' dance! XD

Prussia: *break dances* All dances I do are awesome!

Ireland: No they aren't… *eats another Jaffa cake***  
><strong>  
><strong>Roxy: And...AMERICA MOCHI! *huggles*<strong>

**Erin: Yup. Her weakness is kawaii-ness.**

**Ellen: Hey! Here's a truth! Who would be the seme and the uke between America and England?**

Hostesses: England is uke.

England: No I am not!

America: Dude, you totally would be.

England: You stupid wankers…

**All: TTFN! Ta-ta for now!**

**Erin, Ellen and Roxy**

Awesome: I'm the last one~! I dare Prussia to choose between me, crazy Chloe, and Ireland!

Chloe: I'm not crazy!

Helen: You sort of are…

Prussia: *puts note on a table and walks outside, only to be attacked by Daphne*

Em: Daphne!

Mr. Owen: *climbs on table and opens note* Prussia said Ireland, and I quote, 'because she is the only one who doesn't fangirl over me.'

Kitty: *throws glitter all around* THE END!

Morgan: You are cleaning this up.

Kitty: Aww…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heh, I couldn't do one of the songs because my IPod died on me and the stupid computer *whacks screen* won't download adobe… I have no idea if I will update by New years. *sweatdrop* Oh! and Abbie DID watch Hetalia (doesn't get it) and she DID have me draw her as a Hetalia character! Progress!<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_***head desks* So. Much. To. Read. Oh, I'm talking about the Hetalia Bloodbath~! Though, it's very calm this year… No wonder why England isn't screaming at people. But I'm happy~! There was a Romania and Bulgaria sketch! And I saw an old(er) one with Australia, New Zealand, Vietnam, Cameroon, and everyone else!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Malta: LEAVE ME ALONE!<p>

Costa Rica: I just want to add a flower in your hair!

Malta: I already let you and those bastards Poland and Spain dress me up! *she is wearing a pale blue sundress, white sandals, and her brown hair is being held back in a ponytail with a pink ribbon*

Brazil: Can we start already? Most of the hosts are going to be late today for some reason.

Kendra: *walks in* Where are the other hosts? … It's Wednesday, isn't it?

Argentina: Yep. Who is **CanadianSpoon**? They reviewed a lot.

India: *reading reviews* Well, they like our show. Too bad…

Sicily: Emily!

Emily: I'm back~!

England: You must have a second home here.

Emily: I accidentally flooded Inu-Kun's room...BUT after his long speech I was off the hook! He spoils me too much. =w=

Slovakia: How do you manage to flood a room?

Emily: _Anyways_, Sicily I'm glad you liked hanging out with us! Even though my "family" over there... *points*Argue… A lot... And Kasumi did like your present! KAWAII~ *hugs Sicily*

Sicily: I-I'm glad! *small blush* Can you please let me go sister?

Malta: I can already tell I won't like this person.

Emily: Okay… Prussia. Since that plan didn't work, I have to come up with a new one...Yeah~ I can't think of anything. *shrugs* You're on your own.

Prussia: *sighs*

*hostesses arrive… wearing pretty dresses*

Morgan: Hello~!

Kitty: We decided to have a party after the show for hitting over 110 reviews!

Malta: Is that why I was dressed up?

Moon: Most likely.

Em: Hi Emily.

Emily: Hi Em! Costa Rica~… Why won't you just tell Italy the truth!

Costa Rica: But… Em…

Emily: She'll get over it!

Awesome: You can see the sympathy there.

Costa Rica: U-uh…

Malta: JUST SAY IT ALREADY! I'M BORED!

Costa Rica: F-fine… I-Italy… *mumbles*

Ireland: Huh?

Costa Rica: IlikeItalyasmorethanafriend! Ok?

Italy: Really?

Costa Rica: *shy nod, but blushes when Italy hugs her*

Em: *emo corner*

Emily: *not really sensing the mood* I DARE KITTY TO HUG A DOG WITHOUT KILLING IT!

Kitty: *hugs Bug* See! This dog isn't dead!

Morgan: But does she count? Bug is part cat.

Kitty: YES IT DOES!

Everyone: O.O

Emily: Don't worry Slovenia! Don't be mad! *hugs* Canada is all yours~!

Slovenia: Thank you…?

Emily: England...You don't have to be worried. If someone wants to... marry you then...I'M FINE! ^^ *secretly really sad*

England: I don't want to marry anyone.

Emily: If I were to have a new crush...I might say Australia.

India: Australia is… an odd man.

Emily: Malta! She's a little cutie! Now you're insults won't hurt me! *mumbles* I'm used to it...

Malta: Don't call me cute! I can hurt you bitch!

Morgan: Be nice! *wags finger, while Romano sweatdrops*

Romano: This is a side of Morgan I've never seen.

Kendra + Helen: Neither have we.

Emily: Anyways! If Romano can have someone who makes him less...him! Then there must be someone who can make Malta less Malta! Uh...the only OC little boys I have is Nathan, who has a crush~ =w=... OH! TIMOTHY! MY LITTLE ADORABLE SLAVE!

Timothy: Yes, my lady?

Emily: KYAA! *hugs* CUUUUUTE!

Timothy: Please! L-let go, my Lady!

Emily: YOUR JOB IS TO BE GOOD FRIENDS WITH MALTA!

Timothy: Malta? Y-you actually will let me have a friend?

Emily: Yeah, why wouldn't I?

Timothy: I will try my best, my Lady! ^^ No matter what I'll be friends with her!

Emily: CUTE! Now, Sicily! Hang out time with Sister Emily~

Sicily: Yay~! Timothy and Malta should come too!

Malta: No way! Why would I want to do something stupid like that!

Mr. Owen: Timothy, good luck making Malta your friend.

Timothy: I-I'll try!

Em: *out of emo corner* You know, I don't think Prussia will have any problems with Daphne for a while she's in a straight-jacket!

Prussia: Thanks.

Celeste: *making lightening* Uh... I'm not doing anything! Ignore me and continue!

Em: I told you to quit making lightening!

Celeste: I'm sorry! But I have another dare! *pushes Em into the closet* Italy! Get in there with Em! *Daphne walks in* How did you escape?

Daphne: It doesn't matter how. All I want is to settle the score. *drags Prussia off to who knows where*

Celeste: Ok then well I guess I'll go stop Daphne from killing Prussia. Bye!

Chloe: HUSBAND! *chases after Daphne*

Ireland: Chloe! Come back!

Awesome: Prussia… *begins to cry in emo corner because she remembered Prussia likes Ireland best*

Helen: T.A.F! Your reviews!

**MORE DARESSSSSS~**

**Romano- I love that song so much! Thanks for singing it! And thank you for the tomato! Wanna share it?**

Romano: I didn't have a choice… And you can't really share a tomato.

Malta: *steals tomato* Yeah. They all go to me.

Timothy: What about me?

Malta: And Timothy. Now shoo!

Timothy: But I'm here to be your friend…

Malta: I don't care!

**Canada- Do YOU wanna marry me? *smile***

Canada: Sorry, but not really…

**Estonia- You're my favorite Baltic! Are your nearsighted or farsighted?**

Estonia: I'm flattered and I'm nearsighted.

**Lithuania- Is it me or does your hair remind me of France and Canada's hair?**

Everyone: Just you.

**Poland- You're like, totally one of my favorite characters!**

Poland: I, like totally want to be your friend!

**EVERYONE ELSE-**

**Who tops in these relationships:**

**Russia/Belarus**

**Lithuania/Poland**

**France/Canada**

**France/England**

**England/China**

**Japan/England**

**America/England**

Morgan: Easy. Belarus, Poland, France, France, China, England, America.

Kendra: Scary how you answered that so easily… I would have never answered.

Kitty: Well, you should love yaoi more then!

Em: *finally leaves closet as Chloe drags Prussia back* **Creative Central**!

**HEY I'M BACK! (Again...)**

**Well, I don't have very many truths/dares, but I do have some...**

**For some dares,**

**Someone- Go and lock Prussia and France in a closet, please.**

North Korea: *shoves France and Prussia in a closet* This may be bliss~.

Chloe: My husband is going to get raped! *held back by Russia*

**For some truths,**

**America- Last time I basically said I lived in the US, (And have never been to another country other than that one accidental trip to Canada), and preferred the German national anthem over the US's because the US's goes up too high. How does that make you feel?**

America: The anthem doesn't go up too high!

Germany: Our anthem is better anyvays.

Moon: How do accidentally go to Canada?

**Sweden- Why did you call Finland your wife?**

Sweden: B'c'use h' is.

Finland: N-no I'm not!

**Belarus- Do you just keep asking Russia to marry you because you're lonely?**

Belarus: I am not lonely! And I want Russia to marry me because I love him!

Liechtenstein: Sometimes it can be scary though…

Belarus: What did you say?

Liechtenstein: N-nothing.

Switzerland: You better not scare Liechtenstein again or I will shoot you!

Belarus: Let's see you try!

Ireland: Stop fighting! ... Switzerland! Duck!

Czech: *misses Switzerland* Dammit Ireland! I almost had him! *glare off with Switzerland*

Hungary: You know, to think you once liked Switzerland too.

Czech: *small blush* No I didn't!

Slovakia: Of course you did! Austria would yell at you all the time for it!

Switzerland + Czech: *blush*

Slovenia: Wasn't that private?

Slovakia: Yep! *runs away from an angry Czech*

**Other random stuff…**

**Belarus- Maybe instead of constantly trying to force your brother into marrying you, you should try to not bother him as much about marrying you. Maybe you could try not being really scary and just try to be friends. Then you could see where things go from there.**

Belarus: I could try that…

**Spain-**

**1. According to my school's Spanish teacher, the Spanish language will be one of the most spoken languages in 2050 or something like that.**

**2. I like tomatoes. In fact, during fall of this year, I brought some tomatoes in with my lunch and sat there and ate them, and everyone (including my friends) looked at me like I was weird… Then the vice principal walked up and said that tomatoes were good food… I started to eat the tomatoes more quickly after that… But I still brought them in until my family ran out of the tomatoes we grew, because the store bought ones don't taste as good.**

**3. One time, the Spanish teacher at my school said something in Spanish, and one of the other girls in my class replied, and the teacher said very good, or something like that. And then the girl asked what she said… All that she knew was that she was speaking in Spanish…**

Spain: *sweatdrop* Interesting school you have there…

Malta: Sounds stupid…

Timothy: Y-you should be a little nicer, Malta.

**If Denmark, Japan, and Romania are there, then… the middle school in the town I live in does this thing called "International Day". My younger sister (known as Cylant on ), got Denmark for it. Denmark was #2, Japan was #1, but her friend got Japan. When I did the project, I got Romania.**

**Another thing is, because of International Day, I learned that Scandinavia was not in Romania, but Transylvania was. Of course, this year we did a "Geo Quiz", and after we had finished, the teacher decided to go through the questions, and one of them said something about Scandinavia, fjords, and a tour, and I was like "Romania- no wait that'd be Transylvania not Scandinavia… Sweden…? No wait… Norway! It's Norway!" and I was right and some of the kids in my class asked how I knew that I said I learned it watching anime… Because during my thought progress I remembered googling which country(s) were part of Scandinavia because of Hetalia. And another question mentioned Istanbul and I didn't know the answer until the teacher said that Istanbul was also known as Constantinople… then I was like "TURKEY! Turkey, Turkey, Turkey!" and everyone looked at me like I was a freak.**

**Only sad part about the Geo Quiz is that I got the questions on US states wrong, and I said Canada for one question when the correct answer was Switzerland. I wasn't even on the same continent.**

Romania: Ha-ha! That place sounds great. At least you didn't get Hungary!

Hungary: *glare*

America: How do you miss questions on your own country?

Kendra: Wasn't Constantinople in Italy though?

**Canada- You are one of my most favorite characters. The others are Russia, England, Finland, and Switzerland.**

People previously mentioned: Thank you.

**That's all!**

**Also, I'm not always like this. Actually, in real life, I hardly ever talk at all.**

Kitty: Ok then… *reads the next card* Hey! It's **Ellenthefox**!

**Everyone: HELLO DARLINGS!**

**Erin: Ok what the hell did we just say?**

**Ellen: WHO KNOWS! Anyway Dares~!**

**Roxy: Canada! No pancakes for a day!**

**Erin: Yeah that's REALLY inventive. *rolls eyes***

Canada: *sigh* I won't have pancakes...

**Ellen: And now a special dare from my cousin who is also called Chloe!**

**Chloe2: I dare Japan to run around outside naked screaming 'I AM A DINOSAUR! HEAR ME ROAR!'**

Japan: What? That is absolutely not proper! *flees from Argentina*

Argentina: LET ME HURT YOU!

**Roxy: Here's a truth for Spain! If you could have anyone here in the room to be your slave, who would it be and what would you make them do?**

Spain: That's easy! Costa Rica because she is great at cleaning~! Even when she was little.

Costa Rica: Not cleaning.

Spain: Why not~?

Puerto Rico: Because she is no longer yours, remember?

**All: TTFN!**

**Erin, Ellen, Roxy and Chloe2**

Chloe: They are defiantly an odd bunch. I now have a small review. Okay... Prussia, I will divorce you and stop obsessing over you if you can kiss me and let me cuddle with you for the rest of the episode... *sob*

Prussia: Ah! I hate it when girls cry! *(awkwardly) hugs Chloe*

Chloe: *sniff* Thanks a lot "Awesome"! You made him choose between the three of us and he choose neither of us... I hope you are happy potato bastard! ((Such an addicting saying!))

Awesome: I'm not a potato bastard! Like I knew he would pick Ireland!

Chloe: *whispers* Malta, I will give you 100 tomatoes of you cuss at Ireland and "Awesome"!

Malta: Deal. Awesome! Ireland!

Ireland: What is it?

Malta: No one gives a shit about you two damn bitches. You might as well jump in a pool of lava and rot in hell. *eats a tomato* That good enough for you Chloe?

Awesome: CHLOE!

Chloe: South Korea… *gives him a cupcake*

South Korea: Thank you, da~ze!

North Korea: What about me?

South Korea: *gives sister half of the cupcake*

North Korea: Huh? Thank you brother! *gives him a small hug then glares at people she doesn't like.

Em: Someone new! **snakeyeslover2**'s review!

**Hi! Well to get things started you can all refer to me as Snakey. Second I have great news I'm Slovak, Czech, Polish, and Russian! So very happy at this. Also feel free to correct me on spelling I am horrible at it. Any way... to the dares and truths!**

**Dares:**

**Belarus: Get locked in a missile proof box inside a bullet proof one inside a submarine.**

Belarus: *in all the boxes* Why?

Helen: We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine. We all live in… Why am I singing that?

Kendra: *shrugs*

**Russia: Being my one of my favorite nations I want a hug and kiss please.**

Russia: I like you already, da! *gives Snakey a hug and a peck on the lips*

Belarus: I will kill you for kissing brother!

**Germany: Also being one of my favorite nations I want a hug and kiss from you too.**

Germany: *gives Snakey a hug + kiss* Vhy must I do this all the time?

Slovakia: He. Is. EVIL!

**France: People are being to mean to you so you get a hug.**

France: *being hugged* I say zis person is great!

**America: Be quiet for this show, if not Canada gets to duck tape you to the ceiling and burn hamburgers in front of you.**

America: *nods*

**Spain: Play the guitar please.**

Spain: Si! Of course! *begins to play*

Morgan: He's good!

Brazil: Maybe, but I'm a whole lot better.

**Truths:**

**Italy's: Do you have a mafia side?**

Italy: Ve? I don't think so…

Romano: Yeah, why?

**Final notes:**

**England: Don't let them be mean about your cooking you have chef Gordon Ramsey, he's the best in the world, that and they're jealous of you TV shows like, Doctor Who and Sherlock Holmes, those shows are FANTASTIC! (Sorry had to put the Doctor Who reference in there) So any ways, bye!**

Helen: Bye!

Kendra: Interesting reviewer we got there. Kitty, you're the last one.

Kitty: I have a few dares... Probably my last...

Moon: Why would that… Oh boy…

Kitty: China, endure Chinese Water torture. Oh the irony.

China: *strapped down and has water dripped on his forehead*

Chloe: Doesn't seem that bad.

North Korea: It can drive you insane though.

Kitty: Romano, hug your girlfriend and tell her you really love her.

Romano: Ok…? *hugs Morgan* Morgan, Ti amo (1)…

Morgan: Me too. *kisses Romano*

Malta: Gross…

Timothy: M-my lady allows me to see worse sometimes.

Malta: I feel sorry for you… BUT ONLY A LITTLE BIT!

Kitty: England and Ireland…*hands them both letters* Open these when I die. Do the instructions in there. And *hugs each* Good bye.

Ireland: Die?

England: Why would you die?

Kitty: *sad smile* The end is drawing near...

*BANG! A girl with blond hair, green eyes, a blue military uniform and holding a gun barges in*

? : IT'S TIME TO DIE, MYLOTTIA!

Kitty: Molosia... It's been a while... And anyway, I'm not a major country anymore, so call me by my name of choice...

Molosia: Where's your gun? Aren't you going to do away with me?

Kitty: *bangs cover my eyes* I can't. Not after I treated you as my daughter.

Molosia: You're just as bad as your Father!

Kitty: MY FATHER IS KIND! He spared me when I rebelled... He spared America... NO ONE WILL TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!

Molosia: Then... Die. *shoots*

Kitty: *is shot right through the heart* Coma sota doyju hya *coughs up blood* Kyubi no chou... *dies and body becomes imprisoned in rose petals*

Em: What did she say?

Georgia: *shrugs*

England + Ireland: *read the letters*

By the time you read this, I will be imprisoned in rose petals. I've kept it a secret from everyone, but I am the Republic of Mylottia, the most culturally diverse country in the world. I take up a little space of North Ireland and England. You and Your sibling raised me. England, to me you were Daddy. Ireland, to me, even though you wanted me to call you Auntie, you were Mum. When I grew up, I rebelled. You both couldn't bear to kill me, so you spared me my land. I always remembered that kindness, even when I went back to the past, which is now by the way. I have cast a spell on myself that will allow me to live, but I will be a child with no memory of what happened. And Molosia? I was inspired by my parents. She was hungry and cold... I couldn't leave her. Break me free of my rose imprisonment. I will be but a child. Please raise me. Once I turn 13 I will remember everything. I love you both.

Mylottia. A.K.A. Kitty Kirkland.

Morgan: *rubs temples* So she's now a micro-nation. Of course…

Em: Aren't you though?

Morgan: Yes, but I didn't die to become on.

Emily: *walks back in with Sicily* What happened this time?

India: Kitty died and is now a nation.

Sicily: What? M-miss Kitty! *begins to cry*

Ireland: *pulling off rose petals* She's alive, just as a child.

Kitty: *slowly opens eyes* W-where am I? *looks at Ireland and England* Daddy, Mum, I'm scared.

Ireland: Aww! She's so cute! England, I declare her my colony.

England: What? Why should she be yours?

Ireland: Simple. I'm older.

England: But she is on MY land!

Ireland: Well, brother rightfully belongs to me! *fight goes on like this*

Sicily: *walks up to Kitty dragging Malta with him*

Malta: Let me go, Dammit!

Timothy: M-Malta, you really shouldn't swear.

Malta: I don't care!

Kitty: *glomps Sicily* The people here seem crazy!

Sicily: Not always. They can be sane too~.

Morgan: Bye. That party will be another day…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kitty, you are going to pay for this. Trust me. Hey! This is the longest one yet! Yay! *throws glitter* But NO ONE ELSE CAN BECOME YOUNG AGAIN! Got it? Good. I'm off to read more of the bloodbath~. *mumbles* I can't believe India's a guy…<strong>_

**_Ti amo= I love you_**

**_Hey, do you guys think New Zealand is a boy or a girl? I say girl, but the pictures don't help..._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Yes, I know I normally don't advertise, but I have reason!**_

**_READ stories by…_**

**_livvykitty_**

**_EmilyArchor_**

**_ChloeHaku_**

**_MoonlightMew513_**

**_Italy Lover99_**

**_Anyone else I favorite!_**

**_Fanfiction is nice~. Hey1 did you guys know Malta is a COUNTRY and Sealand is (or was) being sold?_**

* * *

><p>Helen: Hello again!<p>

Em: This is the official New Years episode!

Kendra: And number 20!

Morgan: And lookie here! *pulls in Emily* I've decided, being that Emily practically lives here, we have a new host~!

Emily: YAY!

Hetalia People: NO!

Awesome: So let's start with my review! *coughs* Gosh Prussia! You say you hate it when a girl cries, but when I'm in the emo corner sobbing my eyes out, you don't even spare me a second glance?Prussia: You were crying?

Malta: Idiot! He wasn't here! Daphne chased him, remember?

Awesome: I am officially out of the emo corner and have now joined forces with Daphne to kill Prussia (unless he says he wants me back) because if I can't have him, no one can!

America: Dude's going to die…

Ireland + England: *run in chasing Hungary and Kitty*

Ireland: You are evil Hungary!

Hungary: I was just teaching her about yaoi!

Kitty: It seems interesting! Oh, Hi everyone! Daddy is helping me with this thingamajig! Speaking in which... Who are you guys anyway? I know Mum and Daddy and Frog Face (France) but have never seen the rest of you.

France: Frog face, really Angelterre?

England: Stupid Frog!

Canada: I'm Canada…

America: I'm America, the hero!

Cuba: You're an idiot! I'm Cuba by the way.

Puerto Rico: I am Puerto Rico, unfortunately one of America's commonwealths.

Costa Rica: Hola! I am Costa Rica~! We can be friends~.

Brazil: I'm Brazil. I say you shouldn't listen to those Spanish countries.

Kitty: Why?

Brazil: Because they are idiots.

Argentina: I'm not an idiot! Argentina's the name. I can help you if you need training for war. Other than that, stay away from me.

Spain: Chica, I'm Spain!

*a girl with long brown hair, green eyes, two curls that form a heart and wearing a flamenco dress pops up*

Portugal: Beware of this man. I'm Portugal for all of you to know.

Spain: Ah sister, when did you get here?

Portugal: A while ago, _brother_. *doesn't like Spain*

Monaco: *pops up behind France* I'm Monaco.

Germany: I'm Germany, a pleasure…again.

Emily: *pops up behind him* Or Holy Rome. *is gone when Germany turns*

Morgan: I believe it too! *hi-fives Emily*

Prussia: I am the awesomeness that is Prussia!

Kitty: You're annoying.

Sealand: I'm Sealand! The world's smallest nation!

Seborga: I'm Seborga! *sparkle*

Italy: Ve, I'm Italy and this is my big brother Romano~!

Romano: Idiot! I can introduce myself you know!

Sicily: I'm Sicily~! We can be friends~!

Malta: Malta. Don't forget it.

Liechtenstein: I'm Liechtenstein and this is my bruder Switzerland! *points to Switzerland*

Hungary: you may have figured this out, but I'm Hungary!

Austria: Austria.

Slovakia: Don't talk to Austria! He's dull! I'm Slovakia if you were wondering!

Czech: And I'm somehow I'm her sister, Czech.

Slovenia: I-I'm S-Slovenia!

Belgium: Hi! I'm Belgium!

Netherlands: *silent*

Romania: I'm Romania! *smiles and shows fang*

Kitty: Eep!

Denmark: I'm Denmark, king of Scandinavia!

Ireland: *whacks Denmark* That get's annoying! I should know… we go drinking every weekend!

Iceland: No you're not.

Mr. Puffin: My master's name is Iceland!

Norway: I'm Norway…

Sweden: Sw'd'n. And th's is my w'fe.

Finland: I'm not your wife! I'm Finland!

Ladonia: I'm Ladonia!

Denmark: You're the kid who beat up Swede…

Greece: Zzz…

TRC: I'm the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus!

Turkey: And I'm Turkey!

Estonia: I'm Estonia.

Latvia: I-I am L-L-Latvia.

Lithuania: I'm Lithuania…

Poland: I'm like Poland!

Ukraine: I am Ukraine *boing*

Belarus: I'm Belarus… STAY AWAY FROM BROTHER! *creepy aura*

Russia: I'm Russia! We will become one, da?

Kitty: N-no…

Georgia: *whacks Russia* Stop asking that! I'm Georgia… The country. Not the state.

Siberia: I'm Siberia! The queen of blackmail! *whacked*

India: I am India. I do not know how I'm in the same category as the Asians…

China: I am China, aru!

Taiwan: I'm Taiwan! You can come to me for clothes if you want!

Vietnam: As Vietnam and her sister, I recommend not going to her.

Thailand: *smile* Thailand is me!

South Korea: I'm South Korea, da~ze!

North Korea: And I'm his twin North Korea. Are you going next Japan?

Japan: Hai. I am Japan, Kitty-Chan.

Hong Kong: I can tell you my name, I suppose. I'm Hong Kong.

Australia: Hey there mate! I'm Australia!

New Zealand: And I'm New Zealand~!

Wy: I'm the Principality of Wy!

*a girl with white hair, ice blue eyes, two hair curls on either side of her head, a seal and wearing a parka appears behind Australia*

Antarctica: I'm Antarctica…

Australia: Ah! Don't scare me mate!

Egypt: …

Cameroon: I'm Cameroon.

Seychelles: And I'm Seychelles!

Morgan: Where did you all come from? Half of you weren't here before…

Moon: Now all that's left are the hostesses! I'm Moon, one of your friends!

Kendra: You can call me Kendra.

Chloe: I'm ChloeHaku… or Chloe for short.

Em: I'm Em~! *trips and lands on her face*

Emily: I'm Emily and this… *pushes forward Timothy* is my servant Timothy!

Timothy: Hi…

Helen: I'm Helen! The ultimate anime lover!

Awesome: You can call me 'Awesome'!

Kitty: Awesome?

Awesome: Yep!

Morgan: I'm the Free Republic of Hatel… Or Hatel… Or Morgan. Whatever you prefer. I'm an island nation that fights for peace though!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

*a boy who looks like Morgan with SHORT hair and glasses jumps down and lands on Em's foot*

Em: OW! *holds foot*

Boy: Hi!

Morgan: *glare* What are you doing her Duncan?

Emily: Who's Duncan?

Helen: Her brother…

People Who Don't Live In My Town: Brother!

Kendra: They are NOTHING alike. Her brother's…odd.

Duncan: I'm here to join the show!

Morgan: What gives you the right?

Duncan: Because I'm the Personification of Greenland! *holds up an Arctic Fox* This is Snowball!

Moon: So you're a Nordic?

Duncan: Yeah.

Awesome: So Denmark OWNS you?

Duncan: Yeah…

Denmark: So, as a Nordic, we should go drinking!

Ireland: *whacks Denmark* Idiot! He's too young! _**(AN: / He's probably Latvia's height… MAYBE age)**_

Morgan: PEOPLE! YOU CAN TORTURE MY BROTHER!

Duncan: This may have been a bad idea…

Em: No escaping now!

England: Trust us, we've tried…

Kitty: … Malta, do you want a tomato?

Malta: Thank you. I like this already.

Kitty: Mum and Daddy, why can't I be both your colony? Did I make you mad? *insert puppy eyes*

Ireland: I'm not married to England. I'm his sister.

England: That's not how it works, love. And the two of us *points to Ireland and himself* don't get along too well.

Kitty: Oh. Morgan, you're really COOL! One day, I'll be a great country like you and Mum and Daddy!

Morgan: *sob* I LOVE THE YOUNG KITTY! I've never been called cool before! *glomps Kitty*

Kitty: I'm done everyone!

Moon: My turn!

Misty: Go away! I told you not to talk to these girls anymore!

Hostesses: HEY!

Moon: *smack Misty in the head* Shut up Misty. I'll lock you in the closet with France. Or Prussia if you find that worse.

Misty: I. Hate. You!

Dominic: *hides laughter* Dares Moon...

Kendra: Why do you have angels?

Moon: Ireland, are you and Prussia dating yet?

Ireland: WE'RE NOT GOING TO!

Prussia: *puts arm around Ireland* We aren't?

Ireland: Let go of me.

Moon: Switzerland, my friend told me to give you back your gun, so yeah. *hands the stolen gun*

Switzerland: How did she get it in the first place?

Misty: *strangling Moon* I told you to stop!

Dominic: MISTY! You're suppose to protect her not kill her!

Moon: *Misty lets go* Dear god Misty!

Dominic: Moon, question. Why don't you ever dare the Nordic countries and you freak out when they are around?

Moon: I had a bad experience with one of them! It's not important.

Em: You should tell us. We're your friends.

Helen: We can keep bugging you : Maybe later…

Daphne: *falls from the sky and lands on Em* Hello!

Celeste: I think you knocked her out.

Daphne: Who cares? *throws Em into the closet and slams the door* There. Problem solved.

Celeste: Daphne, why are you obsessed with throwing people in closets?

Daphne: Cause I am!

Celeste: Well today we have no truths or dares but we do have a warning. Em has bad luck today so you might want to keep an eye on her.

Daphne: Oh, and Prussia I will not kill you if you never call me a bitch again. Ok? Well bye! *disappears in a cloud of black smoke*

Prussia: Ok! Just stop hurting me!

Awesome: But… Damn it! My small army!

Morgan: Next is Seafoam!

**America: I am sorry for taking away your power to mention anything related to being a hero. So I asked England to help me make some scones as an apology present. So you're dare is to enjoy every last crumb.**

America: I'm going to die! *unhappily begins to eat scones*

**England: I got a book on faeries, and now I can see some of them.**

England: That's… interesting.

**Spain: More tomatoes for you!**

Spain: Gracias chica!

Malta: *steals two tomatoes and gives one to Timothy*

**Okay, my brain's almost dead. Bye!**

Chloe: My small review… Prussia so now that we are divorced can we be friends? *sniffle*

Ireland: God! Watch this people! *destroy divorce and marriage papers* Now you were never married!

Chloe: He still likes you…

Ireland: You know what! *walks up to Denmark and kisses him* I don't like Prussia…anymore. Happy?

Awesome + Chloe: Yes!

Denmark: *shock*

Chloe: Austria, um... Play the piano for musical entertainment for the next two chapters... Everyone else, don't stop him.

Slovakia: *bangs head against the wall as Austria begins to play*

Emily: Yay! My turn! I love this place! It is like my second home *smiles* I don't really remember how I flooded Inu-Kun's room...I think I was trying to make a water slide or something *shrugs* eh.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Emily: Malta, you may not like me BUT~ are you okay with Timothy hanging out with you? AH! YOU'RE SO CUTE *hugs Malta*

Timothy: My lady, I think you should stop before you make Malta angry.

Emily: B-but! She's adorable~ and I w-

Timothy: My, lady!

Emily: ...Fine...*let's go of Malta and hugs Sicily* SICILY! Just love giving you hugs!

Malta: *mumbles* Thanks*

Sicily: I like hugs~!

Emily: Oh! And I changed my mind. If I were to (sadly) choose a new crush, I would choose Scotland...*blushes* He may be a bit of a jerk, but I dig jerks. *blushes more* Anyways, let me get to the dares and truths! Turkey you perv! I had a dream you were peeping through my window! SOMEONE BEAT HIM!

Argentina: *begins to chase Turkey*

Emily: Liechtenstein, I want you to hang out with someone. Anyone! Switzerland, you aren't allowed to interfere with Lily becoming friends with someone!

Liechtenstein: So, anyone? *goes to talk with Hungary and Belgium*

Chloe: She may become one of us… *hits Awesome for going near Prussia*

Awesome: HEY! *begins to fight with Chloe*

Emily: France, hug Russia. And cuddle with him all the way through the show B).

Kitty: You want him to die? Yay!

France: *unwillingly hugs Russia*

Belarus: *being held back by Ireland*

Emily: Morgan, have you and Romano celebrated your anniversary?

Romano + Morgan: No.

Morgan: We aren't married yet. I don't have a date set… *sweatdrops*

Emily: Kitty! *hugs* You are adorable too!

Kitty: Thank you!

Emily: Kids! Presents! Tomatoes, cookies, chocolate cake, and lollipops! HEY, LET'S PLAY! *runs around chasing the kids*

Timothy: What is wrong with her *sweatdrops*

Everyone: *shrugs*

Em: *runs out of closet* Why was France in the closet?

Everyone: He was?

Kendra: You really are having a bad day…

Russia: *knocks France unconscious for not completing his dare*

Helen: Snakey~! Welcome back!

**You know my friend always did say I would be the person to go and hug Russia and not be bothered by it. Belarus, that is why I put you in all of those things, cause' I knew you kill me for having Russia hug and kiss me. And the reason I asked about the mafia side is because I just wanted to know for future reference. Now to more of my truths and dares.**

**Truths**

**Russia can I become one with you?**

Russia: Da!

Belarus: Never!

**France- Did you happen to make my marching band, cause' if you join it you always end up perverted.**

Helen: Hey! That's like our school!

Morgan: I WAS innocent before moving… Now I'm a bit like France and Hungary…

Kendra: You can blame all the guys…

Morgan + Helen: Says a fairly innocent girl.

Kendra: Well, I'm worse than Abbie!

**Sealand- Why do none of the nations recognize you as a nation? You have all the qualifications and it was in the Guinness World record book that you are the smallest NATION.**

Morgan: Actually, I looked it up and Sealand only can partially meet two of the eight qualifications. So he's not a nation in any way.

Sealand: Jerk!

**Is it bad that I learned more watching Hetalia than reading a book?**

Hostesses: Us too!

Duncan: I'm going with no. I learned a lot from Morgan talking about Hetalia…

Morgan: Go away! *throws Duncan in a closet*

Duncan: Not cool!

**Dares:**

**Slovakia be nice to Germany for one show.**

Slovakia: Fine…

**I want to see Romano go mafia so find a way people.**

Morgan: No. There are children here. Besides, it may influence Sicily…

Sicily: *being hugged… again* What?

**Male fashion show please. (Not even that girly just want to see nations in sexy outfits)**

Helen: *uses the powder to have the guys (except Duncan. Too disturbing) wearing a sexy outfit*

England: *as a waiter {you know which one ;)} * I hate you.

Siberia: *taking pictures* Fangirls are going to love this!

Ireland: This is great!

**Turn into the animal that best resembles you.**

Em: That's A LOT of people. How about just the hostesses? *turns into a frog* Really?

Helen: *dog* Ok then.

Morgan: *fish* YAY! I'm a fish!

Kendra: *cat* I don't mind this… *pet by Greece*

Moon: *bird* Huh.

Emily: *wolf* I'm cute~!

Kitty: *panther* Roar! Hehe!

Chloe: *bear* I'm not a bear! *creepy aura*

Awesome: *snake* Cool…

**That should be all for now, wait, if you try to kill me for a few of the things I said you will find that I can do the cool Cheshire cat disappearing and reappearing thing. Now, bye!**

Hostesses: *back to normal*  
>Emily: Last is <strong>Creative Central…<strong>

**I'M BACK! (Again...)**

FOR SOME TRUTHS:

America- Do the states speak to you? Also, YES IT DOES GO UP TOO HIGH! I can't even make a sound as high pitched as it goes... AND I'M A GIRL!

America: The states don't really speak to me…

Helen: You know, everyone in school can sing the anthem no problem.

**OTHER STUFF:**

**Moon- How one accidentally goes to Canada: Go looking for moose in northern New Hampshire at night. Eventually you'll end up in Canada and not realize it until a few minutes later...**

Morgan: You live in New Hampshire? ME TOO!

Helen + Kendra: So do we… *sweatdrop*

**Spain- Yes, it is interesting... Especially that one time I shouted "Yes!" in Japanese during Math class... The other students didn't know I was speaking Japanese though...**

Kitty: So they thought you randomly shouted 'hi'?

**Malta- It is stupid. The teachers seem to think that if someone came into the school with a gun and they locked the doors and had the students be quiet that the gun-man-person will leave... Honestly, if someone with a gun went into the school to shoot people, and they heard voices, then the warning on the intercom-thing, and everything went silent... why would they not look inside the classrooms? Its like, are they expecting the person to be an idiot?**

Awesome: ALL schools do that. How it works I'll never know.

**America- How do I miss questions on this country…? That's easy… When I was a little kid I didn't know that the rest of the world existed… I knew that there were at least 2 states: New Hampshire and New York… And that there were at least 5 countries: The United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, France, and some other country… I only knew that the 5th country existed… not what it was called… Cause, the country was mentioned in the Harry Potter books… And the books said it was north of Scotland, but the students were from Germany or Bulgaria or something like that… And the only country that was really north of Scotland is Russia… So, yeah. That's how I miss questions on the United States. Sad part is, my best friend was one of the two people who won for my grade.**

America: I'm lost.

Emily: I sort of am too…

**ADIOS! (For now…)**

Helen: Uh…

Sicily: We should count down to the new year~!

Hostesses: Yeah!

Em: 10!

Daphne: *pops in* 9!

Celeste: *drags Daphne away* 8!

Helen: 7!

Moon: 6!

Kendra: 5!

Emily: 4!

Morgan: 3!

Kitty: 2!

Awesome: 1!

Chloe: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Duncan: *escapes closet* You're a bit early… CATS! *goes to play with Greece's cats*

Sicily: Is this the end?

Malta: Better hope so. Damn bastards… *eats a tomato*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: 13. Damn. Pages. I hate you Kitty. Ok, not really but I'm mad I had to introduce the characters. But there are new ones~! Some you've never seen (because they are only in things like the bloodbath and Halloween specials).<strong>_

**_Duncan: Can Canada sit-_**

**_Me: NO! I'm not doing that! It's just weird!_**

**_Duncan: Exactly!_**

**_Me: Urgh! People, please hurt him. I'm going to get grounded if I do._**


	21. Chapter 21

Duncan: *sitting in a chair next to Greece*

Morgan: You're not going to leave, are you?

Duncan: Nope. I'm your new host.

Helen: This place is getting crowded…

Em: Your right… *turns and walks into a wall*

Moon: You still have bad luck?

Em: I've actually had bad luck for a while now... I don't know why and it's scaring me. But there's one thing to be happy about! Daphne admitted that she likes Prussia!

Daphne: I told you to shut up! *begins to chase Em with her crowbar*

Morgan: I already knew that~! Don't you remember? I was the one who got Daphne to admit… it. *hides behind Russia* Don't hurt me! I thought you would say he was your friend or something!

Em: ITALY! PROTECT ME!

Everyone: For protection… she goes to Italy?

Celeste: *sigh* Prussia, this may be a punishment but you have to take Daphne on a date so have fun! *vanishes before Daphne can kill her*

Chloe + Awesome: *creepy aura*

Daphne: Italy! You have to tell Em how you fell about her! OK? Bye!

Italy: Bye! Oh, Em is nice and sweet and funny and she is my friend~

North Korea: Is everyone your friend?

Daphne:*tries to run so she doesn't have to go on the date*

Prussia: *grabs Daphne's arm* Come on! We will go out and eat some awesome food!

Daphne: Let me go!

Em: She really does try to hard to hide her feelings...

Kendra: *nods* This review is by **Hamsterzlife;**

**U-umm hi, I'm Seren. I um, w-want to do a couple dare for my UM, f-Favorite pairings...**

**1) CANADA AND AMERICA SLOPPY MAKE-OUT SESSION XD**

America: Dude! What happened to the modesty?

Awesome: *still upset* She probably faked it.

Duncan: I'm leaving. I don't like yaoi.

Morgan: *pushes the younger people towards him* Take them with you~!

Duncan: *muttering* Why are there even kids on this show? It's disturbing…

Chloe: Canada, America, KISS ALREADY!

*Canada and America kiss and it soon becomes _very_intimate…*

Hungary: This is great!

Kitty: *smiling* Yeah!

Ireland: W-what happened to you going with Duncan?

Kitty: I got bored. Besides, this is great~!

Slovenia: *emo corner*

**2) France and England make-out session~~~**

France: Come here Angelterre~!

England: Get away from me you bloody frog!

Emily: *emo corner with Slovenia*

France: *grabs England and forces him to make-out*

Morgan: NO! The FrUK! It burns!

Helen: Really?

Kendra: *becoming a bit squeamish* Y-you guys can stop now…

England: *wipes mouth* That was disgusting you frog!

**3) Prussia is to prove he is the most UNAWESOME country in the world AHHAHAHAHAHAH**

Ireland: He breathes. Dare done.

Prussia: You stupid unawesome liar! *whacks Ireland on the head*

Moon: You hit a girl! Unawesome~!

Prussia: I-I did it for the dare! Yeah, the dare!

**4) Okay, last one, Spain and Romano, run around the room in your underwear singing "I'm a Little Teapot"**

Morgan: *holding back laughter* This gotta be good!

Romano: No.

Spain: Come on Roma~!

Romano: *head-butts Spain* No! I'm not going to embarrass myself!

Russia: So you take the punishment, da?

Romano: *grabs Morgan's arm and runs*

Morgan: Eep! Why are you taking me? I wanna stay!

**Kk, that's it~~~**

Malta: Good riddance! This got boring! *puts arms on Timothy's head*

Timothy: W-what are you doing?

Malta: Resting, what else?

Snakey: *pops up behind America, but stops when she sees he and Canada are still kissing*

Emily: Guys, you can stop now.

Canada: *breaks kiss and blushes*

Snakey: *still behind America* America just a head's up you are about to be betrayed by me an AMERICAN citizen. Hey can I pop in every once in a while? *looks at hosts (stupid Duncan!)

America: Ah! Don't do that!

Duncan: *shrugs* Why not?

Snakey: Yay! Who believes in ghosts?

Norway, Duncan, + England: *raise hands*

America: Ghost? Where? *hides*

Snakey: Finland, my family told me that Santa wasn't real how does that make you feel?

Finland: I'm right here… So I exist don't I?

Snakey: Belarus like I said before, get locked inside a missile proof box, inside a bullet proof box, inside an atomic submarine. This is done out of safety reasons for the next dare.

Belarus: Hmph!

Prussia: *walks in with a bandage around his hand* Daphne hurts…

Chloe: Are you ok? Let me help you~

Awesome: No! Let me help you~

Prussia: U-uh…

Snakey: Russia, I will become one with you now, da?

Russia: Da. *drags Snakey away*

Kitty: I'll read the rest of the dares~!

**Prussia I don't mind you but... go and poke Switzerland.**

Prussia: That's suicidal!

Argentina: Wimp.

Prussia: *pokes Switzerland*

Switzerland: *glare*

Snakey:*walks back out* England, go make me fish and chips with a cup of tea please.

England: *goes of to cook*

Snakey: Switzerland, sorry about the dare earlier, but go and shoot Justin Bieber please.

Switzerland: *goes off to kill JB (and escape the craziness)*

JB haters: YAY~!

Snakey: Well got to go cause' I'm really tired. Bye! *disappears in a puff of smoke*

Kendra: Smoke is a new thing for us…

Moon: Next is… **Morgan-G-C**. Is that our Morgan?

Duncan: She's Swiry592…

Moon: *sweatdrop* I knew that…

**OH HEY THERE,**

**I got some truths and dares; well you probably knew that so onwards!**

**Dares~~~**

**England I dare you to kill flying mint bunny then revive it.**

England: Why would I kill my friend?

Helen: He's not going to die! Permanently…

England: *(recullently) kills Flying Mint Bunny and brings him back to life*

**Belarus I dare you to...not be obsessive over Russia for a week and act cute and nice to EVERYONE. (HUUURR)**

Belarus: Fine… I mean… Ok~!

Em: That's sort of scary…

Kendra: That is very out of character.

India: A least she is not being crazy.

**Japan I dare you to sing your favorite Vocaloid song.**

Japan: T-there are too many I like…

Awesome: *holding back a laugh*

**UHHH I AM RUNNING OUT OF DARES...**

**Ireland I dare you to say, "They're after me lucky charms 'cause they're magically delicious!"**

Ireland: I. Hate. You. They're after me lucky charms 'cause they're magically delicious! Now go fuck yourself…

Denmark: Or she could stay here and we could go… You know…

Ireland: *blushing* W-what the hell you horny Nordic!

Brazil: But don't you like Denmark?

Ireland: SHUT UP!

Duncan: I don't get it…

Chloe: You might not want to.

**Italy I dare you to look up the flying spaghetti monster.**

Italy: *reading about spaghetti monster* Ve, this is weird…

Costa Rica: You're right.

Morgan: *comes back in dragging Romano* Don't drag me away again. So we're doing another review? CARRY ON!

**THE GAME.**

**Heh.**

Morgan: Damn it! I lost the game!

Helen: Me too… I really should quit. I lose all the time…

Duncan: What is the game?

Everyone: *stare*

**I DARE EVERYONE TO EAT NOTHING BUT DIRT FOR THE NEXT WEEK.**

Italy: No! My pasta! *sobs*

Russia: We will not do the dare, da? *creepy aura*

Everyone: *hides*

**BROIDUNEVENKNOWANYMORE.**

**America I dare you to find out how much wood would a wood chuck chuck, if a wood chuck could chuck wood.**

America: A would chuck would chuck as much as a wood chuck could chuck wood! HAHAHAHA! *hero laugh*

Morgan: *hi-fives America* Great response!

Sicily: Really? I didn't think so…

**South Korea I dare you to keep on being awesome! And not to watch Korean dramas for a month.**

South Korea: Awesome originated in Korea, da~ze! But why no dramas?

**Lithuania, I dare you to stand up to Russia, but if he gets all scary and crap RUN AWAY.**

Lithuania: Mr. Russia, I think you are-

Russia: Kolkolkol… *creepy aura*

Lithuania: Eep!

Poland: * steps in between the two* Lay a hand on Lithuania and your capital will be Warsaw.

**LE TRUTHS AND STOOF~**

**Morgan, is it awesome to meet someone sharing your name? *cough LE ME cough***

Morgan: You have my name? *looks at username* Cool! You are the… fifth person I know with my name~

Kitty: Moon thought it was you reviewing.

Moon: KITTY!

**Norway do you love Alexander Rybak?**

Norway: Who?

**America you know the movie Paul? Was it based off of Tony?**

America: It wasn't. What's the movie about anyways?

Everyone: So you replied without even knowing anything…

Kitty: Oh! It's my turn~!

Emily: Hey, did you like the animal dare?

Kitty: Yes! I was a panther~! I have stuff to do... Romania, are you a vampire (traditional one), vampyre (House of Night vamps), or a vampire (gay, sparkles in sun)?

Romania: I'm not a vampire. Everyone thinks I am. It's getting annoying.

Kitty: Sorry. Hey, Costa Rica! Let's go dress up!

Costa Rica: Ok, how about after the show niña?

Kitty: Ok~! Russia… Hug?

Russia: Ok. *hugs Kitty*

America: Why are you hugging that commie bastard?

Siberia: Russia's not a communist country anymore. *creepy aura begins to appear*

Kitty: *gives France some 99% pure alcohol* Here's some water! *only a few people catch my eyes flashing blood red (no, England, Ireland and France didn't) *

Slovenia: Oh no…

France: Zank you, Mon Cherie! *drinks*

Kitty: Daddy, I found this bottle, but it looked like water, so I gave it to France! But, what does it say? *hands England the empty bottle of 99% alcohol*

England: Uh… water.

Kitty: Well, good night! *lays down on a bunch of blankets and falls asleep*

Emily: IT'S A NEW YEAR AND NEW ... uh... STUFF!

Timothy: *facepalm* My lady, did you forget to mention something?

Emily: ...NO!

Timothy: My lady had some hot chocolate. Careful everyo-

Emily: TIMOTHY! YOU CUTIE! *squeezes the air out of him*

Timothy: C-can't...b-b-brea-breathe!

Kendra: Where did she get the chocolate? I was right next to her the whole time…

Emily: SORRY~ Now, ENGLAND! *hugs and kisses him passionately*

Timothy: *trying to breathe* She...is going...to...freak out...when sh-she...realizes what she has done.

Emily: *GASP!* MY GOD! I JUST WITNESS MY NEIGHBOR'S DOG GET RAN OVER! OMG...there's like blood...OMG...It was a puppy! WHAT THE HELL? *starts crying*

Timothy: My lady, calm down. Don't cry!

Inu-kun: What happened?

Timothy: Sh-

Emily: PUPPY! *sniff* dead! *sniff* blood *sniff* on the *sniff* street.

Inu-kun: Oh dear. Well...I will be back *walks away*

Helen: What the hell is going on?

Timothy: Are you okay, my lady?

Emily: Y-yeah. *sniff* I didn't really know the doggy, but...I love animals so much! I can't believe I JUST WITNESS THAT! I'm a bit scared but...I'll try to calm down...ANYWAY *forces smile* Enough of that! Dares and Truths!

Moon: She's out of her chocolate rush…

Emily: Morgan, are you sure that Romano never cheats on you? Guys can be hard to trust *carefully eyes Romano*

Morgan: He better not… *threateningly holding a baseball bat*

Emily: Oh! And yeah! HOST! Yay! Canada, I want you to give America a good smack!

Canada: Ok… *hits America hard enough to knock him unconscious*

Everyone: O.O

Emily: Turkey. DIE! I hate you. GREECE! TURKEY HURT A KITTY~

Greece: *tries to kill Turkey* You shouldn't hurt cats…

Emily: Morgan...I have two little brothers and one ANNOYING little sister. I feel your pain! DUNCAN MUST SUFFER! Duncan. Turkey or France. Closet. Now! *shrugs* I could think of worst. But as much as you hate my siblings...I care for the idiots.

Morgan: *shoves Duncan in the closet with France*

Duncan: Ah! I don't want to get rapped! I'm too young!

France: You cannot rape ze willing!

Duncan: I'm not willing! I hate you! Come any closer and I will stab you with my army knife!

Morgan: W-wha-? I thought I grabbed his Swiss Army Knife… stupid Eskimo-ness for having multiple weapons…

Emily: Timothy!

Timothy: Yes?

Emily: Leave. Uh...I need my tea!

Timothy: Right way, my Lady!

Emily: So Malta. What if I tell you that I have to take Timothy away? He may have to live with my twin Emil. He needs him for house cleaning. If you want him to stay, he can. But if no, then he can go suffer with Emil! ^^

Timothy: I'm back.

Emily: Timothy, you remember Emil, right?

Timothy: U-um...you mean the one that hates my guts?

Emily: Yep!

Timothy: Y-yes. W-why would you...mention him? *shakes*

Emily: No reason~

Malta: You shouldn't make him leave to go to someone he hates. B-but I d-d-don't care… *does care if he leaves*

Emily: Russia, I have been thinking about becoming one with you. What do you say?

Russia: Ok. I don't mind, da!

Emily: Prussia! You need to find someone. Anyone, just find SOMEONE!

Prussia: *closes his eyes and puts his arm on Awesome* Now what?

Georgia: She means she wants you to… Never mind.

Emily: Romano, Morgan...would you let your kids get involve with yaoi?

Romano: No.

Morgan: Yes~! Of course!

Emily: CAN I TAKE THE KIDS TO THE PARK! Spain can be the adult supervisor! Plus Inu-kun wouldn't mind keeping an eye on us! *puppy eyes* PWEASE~

Em: You are crazy…

Helen: They can go, I guess.

Timothy: My lady?

Emily: Yeah?

Timothy: I forgot to tell you *whispers in Emily's ear*

Emily: ...O/O I-I DI-DID WHAT? *looks at England* O/O *hides behind Australia*

(**Note** All I have...oh answer to snakeyeslover2, I LOVE GHOST! Also, it really did scare me to see the doggy get ran over. I'm still kind of shaken up about it. GREAT WORK ON THIS!)

Morgan: What did Snakey ask you?

Chloe: *glaring at Awesome*** Patty Potter-Pevensie **left this comment;

**... during the Friday lyrics...**

**I was singing Terry He's Harry Potter tribute version of it. XD**

**I'll probably review with some dares and truths when I get to the last chapter posted . :3**

**Love,**

**~Patteh**

Em: That's nice… This last review is from **EpicHetalia;**

**Dares**

**China and Russia, I would like a hug! And since Russia already has a bunch of fan-girls on him, I will give China a kiss on the forehead.**

Russia +China: *hug Epic, while she kisses China on the forehead*

China: I'm glad I'm liked, aru!

**And have you heard of those wife carrying contests? Well I dare the following to participate Finland and Sweden, Belgium and Spain, Lichtenstein and Switzerland, France and Ireland, Denmark and Norway, Italy and Germany, and last America and England**.

Morgan: *looking it up* Finland, Estonia, really?

Kendra: What?

Morgan: Finland started the competition, but Estonia is better at it…

Ireland: Eww! My partner's France!

Norway: Well, I have Denmark…

Ireland: Want to trade?

Norway: France is worse.

Netherlands: *glares at Spain*

Moon: These must be a bunch of pairings she likes…

{one contest later *Finland and Sweden won*}

Ireland: *hitting France with her guitar* Pervert, pervert, PERVERT!

France: Zat hurts Mon Cherie!

**Turkey carry Greece and run around yelling popcorn is magical for the rest of this episode. DO NOT REFUSE.**

Greece: I can refuse though…

Awesome: Damn, a loophole…

**Truths**

**Sealand, if you were to rule one of the countries for a day and make them be your slave while they wear a tutu, who would they be?**

Sealand: It would be that British jerk England!

**Germany, ADMIT YOU LOVE ITALY≈**

Helen: Cool squiggly thing…

Germany: Italy is my friend, nothing more…

GerIta fans: BOO!

Morgan: Shoo! I don't like random people in here!

**Also, Hungary, I love yaoi also!**

Hungary: Yes! Another yaoi lover!

Sicily: The end?

Mr. Owen: Goodbye!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy New Year! Yes, this is officially the first post of 2012! Now, hopefully the world won't end…<strong>_


	22. Authors note

**AN:/**

**I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but I decided that this month, I will be writing a REAL story. Like with chapters and stuff. I hope you all will read it... and maybe review, but whatever. I'm writing for the sake of writing.**

**Now, this may seem like a horrible thing. but it's not! I'm not ending this series, just pausing it. Expect this story to have another chapter in the future~!I'm not planning on finishing a story before readers decide it's boring! I only end if no one seems to be reading it... I hate when that happens. So please, for my pride not to be worn down(again), review any story you like, but let me think I'm a horrible writer. I love encouragement!**

**Ok, this note came out a WHOLE lot different than I planned... It sounds so depressing... I wasn't going for that either... Whatever. But my next story I plan on writing will be a unit story! Yes, like the other ones that are based of LolliDictator's manuals. Bu mine will be different! It will be written by, well, me, and readers can (but only if I like it) change the outcome of the story!No, i won't abandon you... I hope. Well, This seems good.**

**Kitty, Emily, other people that appear in my ToD, you can PM me if you want to/ don't want to be in my story. I have a character list sort of layed out, but I can easily add you in~! just tell me ow you would like to look and I'll be set!**

**Adios~!**

**-Swirls. Or Morgan. Or Hatel. Or whatever you want to call me. But I say Swirls or Morgan is the best. But I don't know what you think. Oh yeah, BYE (again)!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Morgan: I'm back~!**_

_**America: You left?**_

_**Morgan: *sweatdrop* Hey, I don't think I've done a disclaimer yet.**_

_**Kendra: We don't own Hetalia or the song 'First Time'. Please don't sue!**_

_**Helen: School is enough pain for us!**_

* * *

><p>Morgan: *walks in to see everyone playing cards*<p>

New Zealand: Any two's?

Awesome: Go fish.

Malta: Why the hell are we playing Go Fish?

Duncan: *points to Emily*

Emily: This is fun!

Sicily: *sigh*

Mr. Owen: you know Morgan is here, right?

Morgan: We have dares and things!

Hosts: *cheer*

Hetalia people: *groan*

Chloe: I'm first! Throw Duncan in the closet with France!

Duncan: Damn it!

Morgan: *pushes Duncan in the closet* Good riddance!

Helen: Did you take his weapons?

Morgan: I was talking about France ^-^

Chloe: Awesome can have Prussia, I honestly don't care anymore... (maybe because I married a Prussia at ikkicon)

Awesome: YES! *hugs Prussia*

Kendra: What's ikkicon?

Chloe: Romano, sing a song for Morgan. ;)

Romano: Like what?

Helen: Hmm... *hands Romano a song*

Romano: *sighs and begins to sing*

'_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you_

_Holding my breath_

_For once in my life_

_I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance_

_Letting you inside_

_Feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love_

_She says for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_But I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong_

_With you tonight_

_Like being in love_

_To feel for the first time~_

_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come alive_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you_

_Holding my breath_

_For once in my life_

_I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance_

_Letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love_

_She says for the first time..._

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_But I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong_

_With you tonight_

_Like being in love_

_To feel for the first time~_

_We're crashing~_

_To be alone~_

_We're lost in this~_

_It feels like home..._

_Feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love_

_She says for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_But I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong_

_With you tonight_

_Like being in love _

_To feel for the first time_

_Like being in love_

_She says for the first time _

_Like being in love _

_To f__eel for the first time...'_

Morgan: Aww! *kisses Romano*

Duncan: Get a room!

Morgan: *breaks kiss and sticks tongue out at Duncan*

Chloe: Turkey, don't be mean to Greece! Ridiculous name by the way... I'm HUNGARY for TURKEY FTW.

Hungary: *glares at Chloe* Never.

Duncan: *escapes closet*

Chloe: Duncan, I'm sorry for throwing you in the closet with France and now, as result I stole all of America's cake and I put poison in it and you have to eat it all.

Duncan: No you aren't. Besides, I don't really like cake.

Chloe: EAT IT!

Duncan: *pretends to eat it, while tossing it out the window*

America: Dude! Why _MY cake_?

Chloe: *shrugs* China, make me some orange chicken!

China: Ok, aru. *goes into kitchen* WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE, ARU?

Emily: *sweatdrop* I tried cooking...

Em: I'M NEXT! Prussia! I tied Daphne up and threw her in the closet! Go in there with her. Just don't rape her or I will end you... *evil aura*

Celeste: Em what are you doing?

Em: *normal again* What? What did I do? I'm confused now!

Celeste: Em's a little hyper since we had a pixie styx eating contest. But Prussia I was wondering how do you feel about daphne? *puts truth serum in a beer* Oh here's a beer for you.

Prussia: Awesome! *drinks some beer* daphne is crazy, but she's sorta hot. *blinks* Why did I say that?

Em: *running around* I'm a ninja!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Celeste: ...I wish you all luck taming Em. Maybe if you threaten her or something? Well bye! *flies away on a dragon*

Morgan: Speaking of dragons...*holds up a blue and silver dragon* This is I.C! She's a gift from DragonriderEmily~! She has a brother named RedFisk too!

I.C: *sneezes and the floor around her is covered in snow.*

Kitty: *pushes forward Italy* Go kiss Em.

Italy: Ve, ok! *kisses Em*

Em: *blinks and faints*

North Korea: Leave her there.

Helen: We have a comment from **Myrna Mauve;**

**YAY! You made progress with anti-otaku Abbie! Congratulations!**

Morgan: Twin~! *poofs Myrna in*

Duncan: Oh no...

Myrna: Romania~! *hugs Romania*

Romania: Who are you?

Morgan: She's your fangirl...

Myrna: *hugs tighter*

Emily: So, I need to apologize to you, England. Sorry...

England: It's ok, love... I didn't entirely mind... *blush*

Emily: FRANCE! You big meanie! How dare you disrespect England with your slobbery kisses!

France: It was a dare, _Mon Cherie._

Morgan: I hated it too. FrUK is evil.

Emily: *nods* Oh Malta, Timothy left with Emil! *sniff* Now who's going to be my slave~? But he told me to sure I make you your favorite tomato soup and other stuff he makes for you. *shrugs* But I'm not a good cook. England, can you help me? *blushes*

Malta: I-I guess I'll miss the kid... *small blush* But I'm not going to be your slave.

Emily: Uh, America... *whispers in his ear* You must kiss Italy without having anyone notice!

America: I can do that!

Emily: Romano, if you hurt Morgan in any way, I will make you suffer! So don't be a *covers Sicily's ear* lying, cheating bastard!

Romano: *eyes widen* *I won't! I won't!

Emily: Sicily! *gives lollipop* Enjoy.

Sicily: Thank you, sorella!

Emily: Yay! He called me sister~! Now, GUYS! SHIRTS OFF! OwO

*guys take shirts off*

Some Female Peoples: *small nosebleeds*

Em: *wakes up* Wha-*sees half-naked guys and passes out again*

Timothy: *walks in* Lady Morgan, there's a mess in your kitchen.

Emily: TIMOTHY! YOUR BACK~ *hugs*

Morgan: Lady? I feel so proper~!

Timothy: Y-yes. Emil kicked me out...literally. *touches his bruised stomach* Also, why is the kitchen burned?

Emily: Uh...I was trying to boil water for pasta...

Timothy: *sighs* I'll go clean it up...

Emily: THANKS~! But here Morgan... *gives cake* I made it. ^_^

Morgan: YAY! *begins to eat cake*

Sicily: Can I have some?

Morgan: *gives everyone some cake*

Malta: *gives Timothy a small hug* I-it doesn't mean a-anything, damn it! *blush*

Kitty: Hey guys ~≈~ I have dares and such!

Myrna: How did you do the double squiggly? *still hugging Romania*

Kitty: America, I hugged Russia to get his Klondike bar :D. *waves Klondike bar*

America: *hi-fives Kitty*

Kitty: Russia, in Soviet Russia, one becomes YOU!

Russia: Kolkolkolkol...

Kitty: South Korea, stupidity originated in Korea, da-ze.

South Korea: No it didn't, da~ze! It originated in America!

America: Hey! That was cruel!

North Korea: *glare* I'm Korea too. *creepy aura*

Costa Rica: Please don't fight!

Puerto Rico: Sister is right. It will not lead you anywhere.

Kitty: *sings* What would you do~ for a Klondike Bar?

Ireland: You really are like England... You know, who's your other parent? Because I sure ain't.

Kitty: Prussia, try to invade Morgan's vital regions. If Romano comes at you, you're not allowed to move. You can scream in terror, however.

Prussia: *pulls away Morgan*

Morgan: Gah! Someone help me!

Awesome: Prussia~! What about me?

Prussia: *moves quicker*

Romano: LET GO OF HER, DAMN IT! *runs after Prussia*

Kitty: *puts a necklace on France that will never come off* OWARI! *France plummets into the ground*

France: Ahhhhh! *voice gets quieter*

Most People: YES!

*Spain, Prussia, and Slovakia stare at where France once was*

Kitty: I'm going to run now, so Russia doesn't kill me. Bye! *bolts as Russia begins to chase her*

Georgia: Brother left, didn't he?

Lithuania: Yes he did, Miss Georgia.

Belarus: Big brother! Come back! *runs after Russia*

Moon: *walks in being whacked on head* Misty stop it! I don't care what you say I will not stop hanging with them!

Misty: *glares but stops hitting* I don't like them.

Hosts: *glare*

Dominic: But you like Hetalia.

Misty: I'm fine with the Hetalia people (except France, Denmark, and Turkey), not those hosts. They put Moon in danger!

Moon: I can take care of myself! Be nice to them!

Misty: I won't. They are idiots.

Hosts: *glares get worse*

Moon: You asked for it. Dares...France, got $20? I'll sell Misty to you.

France: Of course! *pays Moon*

Moon: Duncan, Dominic needs a training target. I choose you!

Duncan: No! I don't want to die!

Moon: Russia... More vodka? *hands vodka*

Russia: Thank you Moon~!

America: what's your favorite food other than hamburgers?

Moon: Austria, my friend is trying, and failing, at teaching me to play the piano. Can you try?

Austria: Of course.

Chloe: Can you do it later?

Misty: Did you sell me?

Moon: Maybe...?

Misty: Better not have been to Denmark. Not after-

Dominic: Shut up Misty. You really shouldn't be mean to those girls. They've been very nice to Moon.

Duncan: *waves arms* I'm a guy!

Moon: *smiles* That's all I've got today!

Kendra: I was wondering where you were... But seriously, what happened with Denmark?

Morgan: *comes back with Romano* Thank you for saving me from rape. *gives him a kiss*

Romano: *small blush*

Snakey: *appears in Germany's lap with no indication of moving any time soon*

Germany: Vhat?

Snakey: Yay I can pop in now! America you're afraid of ghosts, wimp. Now on to my somewhat strange truths and dares.

America: I'm not a wimp! I'm a hero!

North Korea: *glare*

Snakey: Truths...who will start WW3?

*people point to Russia and America*

Snakey: Why are you all scared of Russia?

Everyone: He's evil!

Russia: Kolkol-

Siberia: HIDE! *everyone jumps behind a couch*

Brazil: Where does this come from?

Snakey: America, I'm reading a story where you become anorexic. It's really sad.

Helen: That's nice...

Snakey: Poland, France... I need fashion advice/shopping trip, cause' my only semi matching outfits are army/cameo looking or goth. Even though I'm going to hate and regret this later.

Hostesses: SHOPPING~!

Argentina: Go later!

Snakey: Japan, pocky please. I'm out :'(

Japan: *hands Snakey some pocky*

Helen: POCKY~!

Snakey: I want Germany in leather!

Kitty: *poofs Germany in leather* He's all yours.

Snakey: Yay! I leave you with these words of wisdom... "Just because you're not paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you."... Colin Sautar.

*the song 'Geografía' comes on*

Morgan: Ah~! Romano~! Dance with me!

Romano: Why?

Morgan: Because this is a fun song~! *forces Romano to dance*

Slovenia: Snakey...

Snakey: Yeah?

Slovenia: You need to leave for now. The show's over.

Snakey: Aww... *poofs away*

Everyone: *waves goodbye*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: I'm sorry for being gone so long! I'm plan on alternating which stories I write at what time...<strong>_

_**Misty: Don't come back.**_

_**Me: What are you doing here?**_

_**Misty: France bought me, remember?**_

_**Me: That doesn't mean you hang with **_**ME**_**! *fin bracelets appear* Huh, forgot about that...**_

_**Misty: How do you do that?**_

_**Me: *sighs* Are you mine now or something?**_

_**Misty: *shrugs***_

_**Me: I have to talk to Moon about this... Please press this button. *points to review button***_


	24. Chapter 24: The Last One

_**You're all gonna hate me but... This is the last chapter. I love y'all, but I need some time to work on other stories. I promise I will start another one again... someday. But please enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Hosts: *depressed*<p>

India: Why are you all sad?

Kitty: This is the last episode...

America: Then you should have more fun!

Hosts: Right!

Morgan: We will be doing the reviews from last to earliest this time!

Moon: Why?

Duncan: Because she messed up.

Morgan: No I didn't! The first review is from CapsLockReaper;

**Ah! What the- I'm stuck inside a review! But- I don't know what to do since I didn't start my Hetalia OOC Fan-Fiction yet! *le gasp!* I will now have to Truth And Dare some people! It's the only way!**

Em: Out Of Character story?

Kitty: I think she meant OC story...

**Morgan, your hosts on the show confuses me, and like three sets of three of you are almost the same! BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT CAUSE' I LIKE A CHALLENGE!**

Chloe: We're the same?

Kitty: How? I'm a country!

Duncan: I'm the only male host!

Awesome: Guys, she also said she liked us...

**ITALY! I start with you, because you are me! I look and act like you, and I have a haircurl! Seriously! When I don't brush my hair, it sticks out. My friends say I'm real spacey. But those are LIES. I'm am the supreme genius, and I am very dark inside, hence my OC, which I have yet to create. But it's weird because I am German! So . . . Spacey, Ditzy, Secretly Evil, German . . . ? Anyways . . .**

Italy: Cool!

Duncan: How do you people even have curls?

Antarctica: ... No one knows.

**ROMANO! You are so sexy and amazing! I DON'T REALIZE WHY I DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, ALL I KNOW IS THAT I EITHER LOVE AMERICA, ENGLAND, GERMANY, OR ITALY. Oh, no more Caps. Probably not England, but he's a pretty sexy lady . . . LOL, what? If I were a character in Hetalia, I'd get stuck between you and Veneciano. Strange huh? Soft on the outside, hard as . . . something really hard on the inside. I'M A MALT BALL! They taste gross. But, you are the cutest fat guy I know! MR. TOMATO. (LOL, he's not fat . . .)**

Romano: *glare* I'm not fat you bitch.

Morgan: Please, no killing reviewers.

**So, Romano? What would you say to that Potatoe Bastard kissing your Fratello?**

Romano: ...Oh shit. I know where you're headed...

**Germany kiss Italy on the lips like you'll never see him again!**

Germany: *sighs and kisses Italy*

Em + Costa Rica: *emo corner*

Morgan: Remind me not to have corners.

Ireland: Sure.

**Now, Romano, if you don't accept that, may you eat one million potatoes for supper!**

Romano: *glares* I hate you.

Chloe: You guys really love to torture Roma.

Romano: MY NAME'S NOT ROMA!

**Hey England! What do you say to this? You're considered the bottom, when it comes to America, if you know what I mean.**

England: Hungary already told me this...

Hungary: What? He asked... Sorta.

**I tasted some Johnny Dodgers or whatever, and they were horrid. Only scones that are home-made with berries and jelly are good! England! Remove America's glasses, tell him you want to taste his lips, then kiss him, then make a strange sexual noise for no reason, then take off all your clothes and wear nothing but America's 50 jacket, then run around screaming, "I DISCOVERED THE WONDERS OF A HOT POCKET!" Then America has to pick you up, and go take a nap with you on top of him. Do you feel better now? To ruin the moment lets have Italy kiss America! Did England get jealous?**

Kendra: This is rated 'T'! We aren't raising the rating for this! Right?

Helen: Yeah, you're right. Sorry Caps.

**CANADA, ROMANO! YOU MAGICALLY HAVE A CHILD THAT YOU HAVE TO FORCE FEED TOMATO SYRUP ON PANCAKE PASTA!**

Canada + Romano: ... The hell?

Everyone else: *just as confused*

**Romano! Make out with Canada!**

Morgan: *evil aura* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Hosts: *holding Morgan back*

Romano: *kisses Canada's cheek* That's all you get.

**Japan! I found some hentai you made of you and Italy. You never told me ...**

Japan: *blushing* I-I don't make all of the hentai in my country!

**Mein Gott ... Yesterday I found a picture of America making out hard-core with Ronald Mc Donald! I can no longer leave the house, eat fast food, be near clowns, or wear red. EVERYONE'S REACTIONS TO THE PICTURE!**

Slovakia: ...

America: Dude! Picture's not real!

Slovakia: Still creepy as hell. *everyone else nods*

**Romano, how do you pronounce tsundere?**

Romano: How the hell should I know?

**Italies~~ I like tomatoes.**

**My friend disagrees that they are a fruit even though the whole world tries to tell him they are. -_-**

Italy: Tomatoes are a fruit!

Romano: At least you like tomatoes...

**Hey Romanoooo! "FTW . . . Spamano." I made a bracelet that says that.**

Spain: ROOMMAA- *knocked unconcious*

Argentina: You're so annoying.

**MORGAN! I gift you with a paper bag of churros from Mexico and Chocolate Cake!**

Morgan: *gives Spain churros and begins to eat cake*

**Morgan's son! WHAT'S-HIS-NAME! You are sooo cute! Here! A blue cape! Go save Narnia!**

Sicily: Thank you! But what's Narnia?

**Morgan's daughter! You are now my beautiful fiancé. Yes I'm a girl. SHE WILL MARRY ME WHEN SHE'S 26! It's decided! Here are twenty tomatoes, and a paint gun that only works on France!**

Malta: Thanks for the tomatoes and gun, but I will not marry you.

**Um, that's all for now? Can my OC be a host?**

Moon: I thought you said you haven't really created her yet? But you asked the question too late. I'm sorry!

**Oh, and- Kitty! LONG TIME NO SEE! I had to start my anime era over, so I'm a different person now. Remember the good old days when we were really awesome, and unspeakable, neko girls taking over the world secretly along different dimensions? Weird I find you here. I'm not stupid when it comes to writing now. How's your fiancé Ciel?**

Kitty: We're just dating and we're doing great~! But it's good to see you again too!

Em: Next is **Maiya123;**

**Hi there, it's nice to meet you all.**

Everyone: Hi.

**Prussia, in my imagination we fight like a married couple. So do you want to *mumbles* go on a date or something. I honestly don't care if you say no.**

Prussia: *looks at Chloe and Awesome nervously* Uh... Sure?

Chloe + Awesome: *glare*

***pushes Austria and Poland into yaoi closet* And after they're done, put France and America in there.**

Emily: I guess you like crack pairings... WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

**Hungary, I think Lithuania would be a perfect match for you. But if you don't want him, I'll take him. :D**

Hungary: Um, no thank you. Sorry Lithuania.

Lithuania: It's fine.

Georgia: Poor Lithuania...

**There should be a double date with Latvia/Liechtenstein and Estonia/Ukraine.**

Helen: *thinks* Hmm... *pushes said nations out the door*

Argentina: *distracting Russia*

Czech: *holding back Switzerland* Don't kill him! Latvia is nice!

**North Korea, whenever America says the word "hero", I give you permission to smack him upside the head.**

North Korea: You are officially one of my friends now.

**Last question: Are we allowed to gender-bend people? Because I might do that in the next review.**

Em: There are no more chapters...

Morgan: Not a good idea in my opinion anyways.

Kitty: My turn! I have no idea how to do the double squiggle! :D. Dares!

Kendra: But haven't you done one before?

Kitty: *shrugs* China, is it true? Does drinking tea REALLY make you skinny?

China: Well, that and famines, aru.

Kitty: Ok. *looks at America* ... Who are you? *scratches head* OH YEAH! You're... Canada right? *america shakes head, confused* No? Oh, hi America. I have something to tell you... *whispers in his ear* I see dead people.

America: Dude, that's creepy.

India: You should be used to this by now.

Kitty: France, Jean D Arc... is behind you. Since you can't see dead people, you can't see her. Also, you can't move. You'll see why.

France: Zat truly is disturbing. But why can't I move?

Kitty: Italy, I know who killed him... Holy Roman Empire. I know who kept him from you all this time. France killed him. *sob* Now is the time for revenge. Hurt France like he hurt Holy Rome!

Italy: I can't hurt big brother France! Besides, he told me... *becomes a bit depressed*

Moon: Italy! don't be sad!

Duncan: Germany is Holy Rome anyways.

Germany: Vhat?

Morgan: Damn amnesia...

Germany: *confused*

Kitty: England! I found this guitar! *holds up a union jack guitar* Why does it have your name on the back? Why are your hands twitching? Do you want it?

England: *snatches guitar* Please don't touch my stuff.

Ireland: *making note to steal guitar* Interesting.

England: What are you writing you git?

Ireland: Nothing~

Kitty: I'm done!

Timothy: *gets hugged* Ah!

Emily: *hugging Timothy* Timmy told me something~ Timmy told me something~

Timothy: *blushes* I-I did not!

Emily: Yeah, you did! Oh Morgan, Timothy remade your kitchen. It's fire-proof too.

Morgan: Thanks Timothy! Now maybe I can let Emily back in the kitchen~!

Everyone Else: NO!

Emily: *blinks* I just remembered. Sealand has now become my son! *let's go of Timothy, hugs Sealand*

Sealand: Ha! take that you british jerk!

Emily: Duncan, who do you like? Kiss them. 8)

Duncan: I don't have a crush. *small smirk*

Kendra: Aww...

Helen: I hate loopholes.

Emily: Hungary. *gives giant frying pan* Turkey. That's all I got to say.

Hungary: Come here Turkey~!

Turkey: *runs while Hungary chases*

Emily: I.C! *pets I.C* So prettiful~

I.C: Rawr... *leans into Emily's hand*

Emily: *stares at Romano*

Timothy: It's not polite to stare, my Lady.

Emily: *gives Romano a tomato* I'm glad you saved Morgan. Time to kick some unawesome ass! *throws rock at Prussia*

Prussia: *gets hit* OW! Unawesome!

Timothy: My Lady, it's not polite to throws rocks at others. *sigh*

Emily: Sicily, I made a playroom! Let's go!

Sicily: *sweatdrop* Ok...

Mr. Owen: Be careful or she will turn into a pedophile.

Emily: No I won't! Oh and England kill France!

England: *chases France*

Emily: ^_^ And Finally~ Timmy! KISS MALTA!

Timothy: *blushes* W-what?

Emily: HE TOLD ME HE LIKES YOU MALTA~ *runs*

Timothy: M-MY LADY! *blushes and hides behind Morgan, looks at the ground*

Helen: Emily! It's not nice to embarrass people! Wait, never mind.

Malta: *blushing* I-is this true?

Timothy: *nods*

Malta: *walks up to Timothy and gives him a small kiss* I-i-it was only for the d-dare...

Duncan: You stink at lying, you know that?

Malta: *glares while blushing*

Snakey: *still on Germany's lap* I feel so see through some days, like Canada, because the other day at school I was the only person in my row so my teacher told me to move to the front. Well the next day he said he didn't even realize I was there. Another time was at a party because someone took over 200 pictures and I showed up in none of them. And really Russia or America will start WW3, I always put my money on America or China. But on a better note, more truths and dares!

Morgan: I hate being invisible too!

Snakey: Truths. If you could kill one person who would it be?

Everyone: France.

France: Zat is just harsh!

Snakey: If this were one of those typical scary/killer movies who would be the first to go? Who would be the killer?

Kendra: Russia would be the killer and France would die first.

Snakey: Why must you butcher the English language America?

America: I don't!

England: You do.

Snakey: What language should I take next year? The options are French, Spanish, or German. I would like valid reason to take each please.

Morgan: You should come to Pinkerton Academy! We have Sign language, German, French, Mandarin, Spanish, and Latin! We have everything!

Helen: We actually do. We have animal science classes and a student run restaurant with a high tech kitchen.

Kendra: It's very nice. But there are reasons to speak every language. Just pick what sounds interesting.

Snakey: *walks over to Russia and sits on his lap* Dares... Russia, hug please!

Russia: *hugs Snakey*

Snakey: England, go get cooking lessons from Chef Ramsey.

England: I don't need cooking lessons!

Em: You kinda do.

England: *emo corner*

Snakey: America, don't try to pass anymore stupid laws like SOPA or Obama care. Are you trying to lead us into a Socialism country because a type of Socialism is Communism and if we go to a Communism, Russia will be the ones to save us this time, not the other way around. Only reason I say this is because my class had a whole discussion on this type of issue... Got to love Honers World History.

America: Dude! I don't choose the laws!

Snakey: Oh and Japan thanks for the pocky!

Japan: You're welcome.

Chloe: *thinks to herself* _'I am not over Prussia. But maybe if I make him Jealous he will want me xD.' _*scans room and thinks to herself* _'Who should I flirt with to Make Prussia jealous...? '_*eyes go to Austria and walks up to him* Hi... Can you teach me how to play the piano? * "innocent" smile and twirls hair with finger*

Austria: Of course.

Chloe: *sends a quick text to Hungary that this is just to make Prussia jealous*

Hungary: *nods*

Chloe: *flirts with Austria when Prussia is watching*

Prussia: *slightly jealous, but also scared of Chloe and Awesome's reactions*

Duncan: Ok...? Next review is... *pales as Myrna poofs in*

Myrna: Yay! I got Romania! *gives Romania a squeeze* He's so freakin' adorable! And sexy! BTW, I dare Switzerland to use France for target practice! *vanishes*

France: *runs for his life, again*

Daphne: *walks in blushing* You really think that Prussia?

Prussia: Ja. They gave my a truth serum so I couldn't lie if I wanted to.

Chloe + Awesome: *evil auras*

Em: Daphne likes Prussia~!

Daphne: *blushes more* S-shutup!

Moon: You keep telling us that.

Em: Hehehehe... Prussia kiss Daphne~!

Prussia: *gives Daphne a small kiss on the cheek and jumps behind a couch*

Slovenia: Why the couch?

Em: Italy, play the pocky game with someone *thinks: please let it be me...*

Italy: What's the pocky game? *spazzes a bit when Em falls*

Em: *back to normal* Romano, kiss Morgan!

Romano: *shrugs and kisses Morgan for a minute*

Duncan: *wishing he wasn't here*

Em: Morgan, when's the wedding?

Morgan: ... EVENTUALLY! *sweatdrops as Romano shakes his head slightly*

Em: France, go jump off a cliff... NOW!

Moon: *pushes France off cliff* Hehehe...

Em: Japan, did you know Celeste likes you? Where is Celeste anyways?

Daphne: How should I know?

Em: Oh well... *sits next to Italy*

Italy: Ve, hi Em! *everyone sweatdrops*

Japan: Hai, I did know she liked me. You told me before.

Kitty: This last one's from **Ellenthefox!**

**Ellen: We're baaaaack~!**

**Erin: Did ya miss us?**

**Roxy: ...Just hurry up with the dares.**

**Erin: Fine, fine, Miss Tight Arse.**

**Ellen: England! Pour tea over America! It can be either hot or cold depending on how crule you feel today.**

America: *has hot tea poured on him* Ow! Dude, that hurts!

**Roxy: Heh, We also dare Romano to dance the Matryoshka dance with Italy!**

Everyone: ?

Poland: Like, what is that?

**All: TTFN!**

Emily: Well this is the end... *sobs*

Duncan: Don't be sad! We will be back!

Kitty: I hope so.

*everyone waves as the screen turns black*

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry my readers, but I really must write other stories! I will answer your requests one day though! Seriously! I will!<em>**


End file.
